Lost
by MusicChiller27
Summary: Jemma has the perfect marriage, the perfect man and a secret that could tear everything away from her in the blink of an eye. Has over 20 characters involved. Undertaker/OC along with other OC pairings. AU based (NON-WRESTLING)
1. Chapter 1

**Lost**

Chapter 1

Her eyes scanned the huge property before her, a neutral expression on her face and looked down at her hand. On her left ring finger was the most beautiful 3 stoned diamond ring she'd ever seen in her life and it was set on a silver band. She couldn't help smiling, not believing it'd been a year since her wedding. She sighed, leaning her forehead against the glass window and admired the beautiful day outside.

It was sunny, hot and the wind blew ever so gently. Jemma never thought she'd ever have a life quite like this one, but that's what happened in her line of work. She sighed, not wanting to think about that and continued gazing out the window. Dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a black tank top, her every day wear, Jemma had just finished cleaning the house.

Mark was outside working on the corner of the house, repairing some minor damage caused by the last storm. He grunted, nailing in the last bit of siding before wiping sweat off of his brow with the back of his hand. Studying his handiwork, Mark nodded in satisfaction. It'd do quite well. He walked towards the backdoor, pulling off the now damp muscle shirt, chest muscles rippling with every movement.

Jemma heard the screen door open and looked up from the window, knowing her husband was probably finished with the siding and smiled. The poor thing had been outside in this awful heat for most of the day, repairing siding the storms had damaged. They'd been getting nasty thunderstorms lately, even tornado warnings, but that's what happened when a person lived in Texas. It was right smack dab in the middle of Tornado Valley as the meteorologists liked to call it. She sighed, sliding off of the ledge and walked out of the bedroom barefoot. Shoving her hands in the back pockets of her jeans, Jemma went to see what he was up to.

Mark stood on the back porch with the screen door wide open, pouring a gallon jug of water over his head. Letting the water cool him down and wash away the sweat and dirt from his face, hair and chest. He grunted, shaking his head, water droplets flying everywhere from his wet hair. Water droplets trickled down his well chiseled chest, a groan escaping him at how wonderful the water felt against his heated skin.

Her teal colored eyes raked him in, admiring his chiseled body and Jemma licked her lips hungrily. There were some perks to this situation that was for sure. She leaned against the wall, arms crossed in front of her chest. Damn if the man wasn't gorgeous and she loved his hair. Her favorite thing about him, but what captivated her most was his beautiful green eyes that reminded her of emerald stones.

Jemma could stare into them for the rest of her natural born life and get completely lost. She smirked when she seen the sun baking down on his soaking wet body and groaned inwardly. The man was going to be the DEATH of her! As if sensing he was being watched, Mark's head shot up, emerald green eyes narrowing slightly before focusing in on his wife. A wicked smirk crossed his sensual lips.

"Well hey there, darlin'." He greeted, setting the jug down and stepped inside, walking over to kiss her, his lips devouring her eagerly for a minute.

"Mmm hey yourself, big man." She purred in reply, teal eyes sparkling and wiped a little bit of dirt from his nose. Jemma ran her hands up and down his wet chiseled chest and bit her bottom lip thoughtfully. Walking past him, her hand reached out to smack him on the ass for good measure. "Are you having fun playing outside?" She asked nonchalantly, walking into the kitchen and wondered what she should make for dinner that night.

Mark growled, coming up behind her and wrapped his arms around Jemma's waist, pulling her back against him. He smirked when she protested she was getting wet. "Playin' huh? More like fixin' up the house to keep yer pretty little behind nice and dry." He bent down, nuzzling her neck, his goatee brushing against her tender skin. "I'm gonna jump in the shower, darlin'. Care to join me?"

Jemma tapped her chin in thought, contemplating it for a minute and turned around, staring into his eyes. Those same eyes she could get lost in for an entire lifetime. She smirked and brought his lips down on hers, passionately kissing him breathlessly and broke it.

"I'll race you!" She called out over her shoulder and zoomed upstairs down the hallway, her laughter permeating the air.

Mark followed slowly, at a more predatory pace, stalking her. He watched as she slowed to a walk, watching her hips sway and then studied her pert little backside, licking his lips. "Race me all you want, I'm enjoyin' the view." He drawled, following her into their bedroom and began shedding what few clothes he had on.

Jemma giggled wickedly, her eyes flashing at him and pulled her tank top off over her head, dropping it to the floor. She winked at him over her shoulder, unclasping her bra and allowed it to fall to the floor. Her hand went to the button of her jeans, unsnapping and pushed them down her long smooth tanned legs. Not bending her knees, Jemma had given him a full view of her pert ass.

Proceeding to do the same thing with her panties, Jemma kicked them both to the side and gave him an lustful look, disappearing into the bathroom. Mark recognized that look quite well and gave Jemma enough time to get the shower running before joining her. He pinned her against the shower wall, beneath the spray and stared down into her eyes knowingly, his own darkening with hunger.

"Yer a tease, Jem." He murmured, lifting her and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I know, but you love it, Mark." She retorted, her arms wrapping around his upper body, running her fingertips up and down his back.

Jemma leaned forward, capturing his flesh with her mouth, loving his neck. She flicked her tongue out against his pulse point, smirking when he hissed and tightened his hold on her as her ankles locked around his waist. Her lips and tongue moved from the side of his neck to his throat, exploring.

Even though Jemma knew this man's body like the back of her hand, she somehow managed to find new things he enjoyed every time they had sex. Mark had Jemma's body memorized quite thoroughly himself, having burnt every contour to memory. Committing to mind each of her sweet spots, he smirked, hitting one of them right beneath her ear with his teeth.

"That I do darlin'." He whispered, brushing his cock against her dripping wet sex, chuckling wickedly when she jumped.

"Damn you." She whispered out, her voice harsh with passion and instantly melted against his body.

The feeling of his lips and tongue against the tender flesh of her neck was enough to drive her completely crazy. Not to mention his goatee, this made her mind reel every single time. This time was no different as Jemma arched her neck further into his mouth, letting him have his way. Her eyes drifted shut and ran her nails down his chest, smirking when he growled as the water from the showerhead pounded down on them.

"Mmm that feels so good…" She moaned out in approval, wishing he would stop tormenting her.

"Indeed it does." Mark growled, agreeing with his gorgeous vixen of a wife.

He slid inside of her, his breath catching in his throat like always. No matter how many times they'd been together, how tight Jemma was around his cock never failed to amaze him. Mark took his time sliding into her, then pulled out, sliding in farther and withdrawing again, teasing her.

Jemma lost her breath as she leaned her head back against the shower wall, her fiery red hair flowing down her shoulders and gripped his forearms. It didn't matter how many times they had sex, made love, whatever it was. Sometimes it was just straight out screwing, like now. This wasn't a lovemaking session and she knew it.

"God fuck me, baby…I need it so bad…" Jemma whispered out breathlessly, reaching down to stroke his throbbing cock.

Gliding her nail up the length of it, causing him to shiver, Jemma smirked with gleaming wicked teal eyes. Mark noticed that smirk and returned it, setting Jemma down and turning her around, gently pushing her so she was hunched over. That beautiful backside was fully in his view now. He licked his lips hungrily, lightly smacking it and positioned his cock at her dripping wet entrance. Teasing her by rubbing the head of it up and down her slit.

"I like it when you beg, darlin'." Mark murmured huskily, tracing a large finger down her spine.

A full body shiver flowed throughout her as Jemma trembled with anticipation, feeling her pussy tingle every time he slapped her backside. It wasn't hard, but enough to make her pussy quiver. Her hands planted firmly on the shower wall as Jemma bit her bottom lip and groaned when he started teasing her again.

"Mark please, stop teasing me…" Jemma pleaded, her heart racing and knew he'd take her when he was good and ready.

It was how he always was. A dominator in the bedroom, though Mark did on occasion let her have the reigns. Mark didn't stop right away, considering it, enjoying the sight of her flushed quavering body. Her pleading tone was pure music to his ears. Finally, he decided to end both their torment and slid inside of Jemma, grunting when her walls caved in around his cock, drawing him in. Mark gripped her hips, pulling her back against him, sheathing himself fully inside of her.

"This what you want, Jem, darlin'?" He demanded hoarsely, beginning to thrust inside of her at a steady pace.

"Yes, oh yes!" Jemma cried out, feeling his cock begin to slide in and out of her at a slow, tormenting pace.

She groaned, nails pressing hard against the shower wall and could feel her thighs and legs shaking intensely. This was Jemma's favorite position because she could feel EVERYTHING at a whole new level. Though, the only bad thing about it was it made her cum way too fast for her liking. Jemma bit her bottom lip, trying to suppress her moans, but Mark felt too good. She started moaning his name uncontrollably as he plummeted harder and faster inside of her, causing her pussy to tingle with every slap of his balls.

"Oh Mark!"

"That's right darlin', scream my name." Mark growled, increasing the pace ever so slightly, knowing she came fast and hard in this position, drawing it out on purpose.

Tormenting her. He slowed down, barely moving, listening to her whimpers and mewls before finally giving her what they both craved. Beads of sweat formed on his brow, only to be washed away by the warm water as he plummeted inside Jemma. Careful not to hurt her, Mark maintained a speed and depth he knew she liked.

"Mark!" She screamed out his name, reaching back with one hand and stood up straight with her back pressed against his chest.

Careful not to slide him out of her, Jemma wrapped her arm around his neck and met him for every thrust. She arched her neck, passionately kissing him and lost her breath when he began hitting her sweet spot moments later. That alone caused her to cry out his name as her face contorted in a mixture of pleasure and ecstasy.

Mark grunted, stopping slightly to angle himself to slide against her sweet spot, knowing this was over when she screamed out his name. He pressed his face to her neck, licking and sucking on her neck, feeling his entire body tingling. His balls tightened and Mark was ready to cum any second now.

"Christ!" He gasped, his body stiffening before burying himself inside of her and exploded against her back wall violently.

Jemma's walls clamped down around him, wrapping him in a cocoon of warmth, suffocating him almost. She screamed out his name as she came hard, her juices milking him for everything she was worth and licked her lips when the breath left her body. She had to press both hands against the shower wall when she felt him explode inside of her, causing another orgasm to rip through her and shrieked out her second release. It was almost more intense in this position than any other. The sweat on her body washed away from the hot shower sprays as she sagged back against Mark.

"Fuck…" She rasped out, not expecting to release a third time.

Mark couldn't say a word, he was too busy trying to survive the intensity of his own orgasm. Finally, when he'd filled her completely with his seed, he kissed her neck, his softening cock sliding out of her slowly. Mark sat down on the ledge and pulled her with him, letting the water beat down on them, trying to calm his racing heart and steady his breathing.

"Hot damn, woman…" He grunted, burying his face in her soaking wet hair.

"I second that notion." She breathed out in a giggle, holding her finger up and looked up at him with a soft smile. "I love you." She murmured, kissing his lips tenderly and felt her heart race when he wrapped those strong arms around her tiny frame.

He was massive compared to her, but had never raised a hand to her. Mark was the perfect husband in her eyes with very few flaws, such as his temper. When Mark got angry, he did one of 3 things. He yelled, went out into the garage to tinker with his motorcycles or left the house. He'd only lost his temper once and punched a hole in the wall, which scared Jemma to no end and that ended up costing him a week without her presence.

She'd gone to stay with his sister, Corence, and Mark had gotten quite the tongue lashing from his little sister. They hadn't fought in a while and Jemma wondered when it was going to happen. She sighed, pushing that thought out of her head and snuggled against him, wanting to enjoy this moment with her husband. Mark cupped her chin in one massive hand, tilting her head back gently so he could stare into her eyes.

"What's on yer mind, Jemma?" He asked softly, running the pad of his thumb over her lower lip.

"Just thinking how lucky I am to have such a wonderful loving husband like you." She answered promptly, half lying. Jemma pressed a soft kiss to his palm before sliding off of his lap, her legs still a bit shaky. "Thanks for the shower, sweetheart. You finish up while I go start dinner." Stepping out, Jemma wrapped a towel around her body and walked out of the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mark watched her leave and turned his attention to the water. He quickly washed his body and hair before getting out. Wrapping a towel around his waist, Mark walked into the bedroom, drying off and changed into a pair of denim cut off shorts. Skipping a shirt like usual. He brushed out his hair, pulling it back into a low tail and headed downstairs.

"Jem?" He called out.

"In the kitchen, sweetie." She called back softly, wearing a simple black spaghetti strapped nightgown that went down to her knees.

It was too hot to wear anything else, but she'd pulled her hair back in a low ponytail so she could cook. Jemma decided on something simple, fettuccine, which happened to be her favorite. She knew Mark would enjoy it, or at least hoped he did. She put the noodles in the water and then turned the flame on high while stirring her famous sauce. Jemma wasn't much of a cook, but when she did, it always came out marvelous.

"Mmmm…" Mark strolled out to the kitchen, wrapping his arms around her waist and bent down, inhaling. "Smells delish, darlin'." He kissed the side of her throat. "Anythin' I can help with?" He offered, not stopping his administrations with her neck.

"You can set the table unless you want to just eat in the living room tonight." She responded, smiling softly and purred in contentment when he kissed the side of her throat. She loved his strong arms around her and how affectionate he was. One of the many reasons why she married him.

"Livin' room." Mark said, groaning at the mere thought of sitting at the table.

A high backed wooden chair just didn't sound good at the moment. Jemma nodded, not really a big fan of eating at the table either, at least not tonight. He reluctantly let her go and got out the necessary dishes, setting them on the counter. Mark then leaned against the fridge, watching her thoughtfully and enjoyed listening to her hum to herself whenever she cooked. Jemma held the spoon out smirking, knowing Mark was watching her and turned around to face him. She held her hand over the spoon, in case the sauce dripped and held it out to him.

"You're my tester. Tell me if I got it right." She stated, loving his opinion and smiled amorously.

"Make me the guinea pig." Mark joked gruffly, rolling his eyes and sighed dramatically before tasting the sauce, moaning softly. His green eyes locked with hers. He licked the corner of his mouth, catching a bit of sauce he'd dripped and winked. "Delicious, darlin'…"

"You fucking tease..." She muttered, shaking her head, though she had a wicked smile on her face. Jemma took the rest of the sauce that was on the wooden spoon and brought it to her lips, groaning at the taste. "Mmm yup, it's perfect." She giggled, rinsing it off and then proceeded to stir the sauce some more. "Go sit down and relax, sweetie. It should be done in a few minutes." She then popped the garlic bread in the oven.

Mark pinched her backside on his way out of the kitchen, smirking when she jumped and disappeared into the living room. Dropping down on the large plush couch, Mark propped his feet up on the coffee table. He reached for the remote to the television and turned it on, flicking through the channels. Bored, Mark groaned when his stomach began growling something fierce.

Jemma giggled as she rubbed her backside, sighing exasperatedly and continued stirring the sauce. She turned the flame for the noodles on low before checking the garlic bread. It was close to being done and she couldn't wait. Her stomach was rumbling, especially after her workout with her husband earlier in the shower, making her smirk at the memory.

A few minutes later, dinner was finished. Jemma made them two plates, Mark's bigger than hers, and added the garlic bread. Jemma didn't eat half as much as her husband and often wondered where he managed to fit all of the food he consumed. She walked downstairs to the living room and set the plates on the trays he'd set up.

"What do you want to drink?" She asked with a smile, winking at him.

Mark looked up from watching ESPN half interestingly and stood up. "A beer darlin', I'll get it." He followed her out to the kitchen, grinning as he pinned her to the counter, nuzzling her neck playfully. "Or maybe I'll skip to dessert."

"Mark, I made that dinner and you WILL eat it or I'll shove it down your throat." Jemma smiled serenely, pointing to the stairs. There was NO way he was skipping right to dessert, especially when she was starving. "I'm hungry!" She whined when he began kissing down her neck, beginning to melt and let out a half moan, half sigh. "Can't we eat first?" She pleaded in a whisper, feeling his lips brush against the sensitive spot on her neck.

"I don't know…" Mark rumbled playfully, laughing when Jemma's stomach growled hungrily and stepped away, raising his hands up in the air. "Alright woman, go eat before you waste away."

He shook his head, nudging her out towards the living room before grabbing a beer, chuckling softly. Jemma stuck her tongue out at him, grabbing herself a bottle of raspberry flavored Lipton white tea on the way and skipped down the stairs. She walked over to the couch and sat down, getting herself comfortable and snatched the remote from his tray.

She was NOT watching sports. No way, no how. Jemma started flipping through the channels until a movie of her liking came on, immediately tucking the remote between her leg and the arm of the couch, digging into her food. She was famished and took a bite, groaning at the taste as he joined her. Mark groaned inwardly, not believing what she was forcing him to watch, quickly finishing his plate.

He set it down on the coffee table and cracked open his beer, taking a long swallow before glancing at Jemma, smirking slightly. Moving right next to her, Mark draped a tattoo sleeved arm over her shoulder and set his beer down. Mark ran his fingers up and down the back of her neck, his eyes glued on her. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever met in his life, which is one of the many reasons why he fell in love with her and proposed.

"Don't even try it, Calaway." Jemma warned, knowing he was trying to snatch the remote and looked at him from the side. He basically inhaled his food and she knew he was going to pay for that later while she ate at a slower pace. "This is one of my favorite movies and, if you change it, I'll hurt you."

"Don't worry, darlin', you can watch your movie."

Mark slid his hand down to stroke her thigh, glad she wore that black nightgown. It gave him great and easy access. He watched her thighs tense up and slid a hand up beneath the gown, caressing his knuckles against her inner thigh, not even reaching for the remote.

"Good movie?"

"Yes…" She answered slowly, the word feeling like it went on forever when it came out of her mouth, and gripped the tray when she felt his knuckles brush against her panty covered crotch. Jemma tried with all her might to focus on the movie and went to take another bite, only to drop her fork when his huge finger slipped beneath her satin panties inside of her. "Oh fuck…" She hissed out, immediately parting her thighs and forgot all about the food and movie as she leaned back against the couch, writhing against her husband's touch.

Mark smirked, crooking his finger and brushed against her sweet spot, feeling her inner walls tighten around him. He took the remote from her with his free hand and turned off the television before setting her plate of food on the coffee table. Never stopping with that one motion, his dark forest green eyes watched her face, his deep voice coaxing her to release.

"Cum for me, Jemma…"

"Christ…" She gasped out, licking her dried lips, her breathing incredibly ragged.

Looking up into his beautiful green eyes that had smoldered over with desire, Jemma cried out as she felt his finger start thrusting harder inside of her. Her walls were caving in, wrapping around him, and she couldn't take it when he added a second finger. Jemma gripped his thigh, digging her nails into it and growled out as she released, her climax crashing over her intensely.

"Oh Mark!"

Mark felt her sweet essence coat his fingers, withdrawing his fingers and licking them clean, moaning at the taste. He growled, moving down to kneel before her on the floor and pulled her legs so they were draped over his shoulders. Burying his face between her thighs, Mark proceeded to lap at the rest of her juices.

"You're…gonna kill me…" Jemma rasped out, still trying to recover from her first orgasm and tried to calm down her raging body.

It was engulfed in flames that only he could start. Jemma had no choice except to sit there and let him do whatever he wanted to her, her head spinning. She could already feel it tingling with anticipation and moaned out his name when she felt his tongue flick her swollen bud.

"Mmm Mark…"

Mark looked up at her, licking his lips seductively. "You taste like heaven, darlin'." He purred huskily before returning to his administrations, thoroughly exploring her with his tongue and slid it inside of her hot wet core.

Groaning, Mark felt her slick walls clench instantly around his tongue instantaneously and knew it wouldn't take much to make Jemma release again. He kneaded her thigh with one hand and moved the other so he could stroke her clit in time to the thrusting movements he made with his tongue. Her already sensitive sex couldn't take much more from her husband's pleasing administrations and soon Jemma cried his name.

Within moments, she was cumming in waves again, her body jolting from the intensity and entwined her fingers in his beautiful long black tresses. She never wanted him to cut his hair, loving how silky soft it was. Her body tensed as her juices flowed into his hot and very willing mouth, knowing he swallowed her whole and collapsed back against the couch. This was another perk from being married to this man and that was his insatiable appetite for sex and foreplay.

Mark grunted, licking his lips and kissed his way up her body, feeling her hot skin beneath her nightgown, ravishing her lips. Letting Jemma taste herself on his tongue briefly, Mark moved back up onto the couch with her. Innocently handing her back the remote, Mark did not say a single word because the Cheshire grin on his face spoke volumes.

"Did you have a nice dessert, sweetheart?" Jemma finally asked, still breathing somewhat raggedly and shook her head when he grinned at her.

She looked at her food, no longer hungry and flicked the television back on. Leaning back against the arm of the couch, Jemma sighed in contentment and yawned, tired from the day's events. Not only had she cleaned the entire house from top to bottom, but her husband had worn her out from their repetitive bouts. Not that Jemma was complaining or anything because she enjoyed every single time they did anything sexual with each other.

"Mmmm…yes ma'am I did." Mark teased, licking his lips once again before getting to his feet.

He gathered up their plates and his bottle of beer, draining it in one swallow before carrying them all out to the kitchen. Mark quickly had supper taken care of, knowing Jemma wasn't hungry any longer and did the dishes. Once finished, Mark headed back out to the living room and turned off the television, scooping her up into his strong muscular arms.

"You look tired, darlin'." He commented, carrying her up to their bedroom.

"I am." She admitted quietly, yawning and snuggled further against his strong chest, sighing softly. "I wouldn't be tired this early if SOMEONE wouldn't have worn me out." Jemma accused in a gentle playful voice, giggling softly and smiled when he laid her on their huge four poster king sized bed.

Slipping under the comforter, Jemma snatched the remote off the nightstand and turned the television on, snuggling against her pillow. She sighed, her body completely relaxed and aching deliciously. The perfect combination. Mark discarded his shorts and slid under the comforter with her, folding his arms under his head, staring up at the ceiling with an amused grin on his face.

"Wore you out huh?" He snorted, looking at Jemma, his smile slowly fading as he rolled onto his side and propped his head up on his elbow, caressing her stomach thoughtfully.

Jemma snuggled back against him, rolling over on her back and frowned when she saw the expression on his face. "What is it, baby?" She quietly asked, stroking his face with her thumb, staring into his emerald green eyes.

He had a troubled look on his face and in his eyes, something Jemma hadn't seen before. In truth, it scared her. She remained calm and cool though and waited for him to speak. Mark sighed, raking a hand through his black locks, never taking his eyes from hers.

"You ever think about havin' children?" He asked softly.

It was Jemma's turn to frown, her eyebrows furrowing together and swallowed hard, wondering how the hell she was supposed to answer that question. "Y-Yeah, sometimes." She lied, pulling it off well, making him believe that she thought about it when she really didn't. "Why do you want to have a baby, Mark?" She asked gently, her heart pounding in her chest and licked her suddenly dry lips.

Mark studied her reaction carefully. "I think about it on occasion." He said nonchalantly. "I ain't gettin' any younger, darlin'. It'd be nice to have some rug rats runnin' round. What do you think?"

'What the fuck am I supposed to do now?' Jemma thought as she looked back into this man's eyes, seeing the longing burning and felt her heart ache for him.

True, she was his wife, but this wasn't something she'd thought about. Jemma just thought it would always be them and now she found herself in a predicament that was beyond what she'd gotten into. She pushed that out of her mind and smiled softly at him, deciding to tell him what he wanted to hear.

"I want what you want, Mark." Jemma lied, teal eyes convincing him that she felt the same way he did and ran her finger down his cheek. "If you want to have a baby, then I want to have a baby. I just want you to be happy and I'm willing to make that happen by having a rug rat or two with you." She was lying through her teeth, but Jemma had to say what she thought would settle him.

That wasn't exactly the answer Mark had been looking for. "Darlin', if you're not ready for a baby, I understand." He assured her softly, reaching out to brush the back of his hand against her cheek. "I just thought I'd toss the idea up into the air."

"Mark, I love you. I want to have a baby with you. I was just…scared to bring it up first and didn't quite know how to react when you did." She said hesitantly, swallowing hard and hoped he believed her.

She needed him to believe her. To trust in her. Or else everything would go down the drain. Everything Jemma had worked hard for in the past almost 2 years would go up in smoke if she couldn't satisfy and make him happy. Her role was to play the loving wife who made her husband happy and kept him occupied. Though there was NO way in hell she was having a baby! Mark didn't need to know that though.

"Are you sure?" Mark asked quietly, still searching her eyes and smiled with relief when she nodded, leaning over to passionately kiss her. He pulled away, pulling her with him so she splayed out on his bare chest and ran his hands up and down her back. "Mmm…teal eyed little angels…" He murmured, yawning.

"Yeah, it's a beautiful thought." Jemma hid her face in his chest so he wouldn't see her eye roll. She bit her bottom lip, knowing she had to get this taken care of fast before he got suspicious. 'Birth control. I need to get some more.' She thought, making a mental note to get some more that following day at the store and closed her eyes, letting sleep consume her tired body.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mark slept in the following morning, as was his custom when he was home. Never a morning person. He finally groaned, popping open one eye, knowing he wasn't going to get anymore sleep and slowly sat up, rubbing his face with both hands. Mark wasn't surprised to find Jemma out of bed. The woman had to be out of her mind. Anything before 10 AM should be illegal in his book.

Jemma was out, having already bought her birth control and was driving back to the ranch. Mark had scared her the previous night with his questions about having a child. Something she did NOT sign up for. Jemma raked a hand through her hair in frustration, taking another swig of her raspberry flavored Lipton white tea and decided she'd have to get a hold of the person who was responsible for putting her in this predicament.

She'd wait until later that night and go pay her employer a visit. Jemma wanted this to end, knowing if she didn't soon, Mark would get apprehensive. She had the perfect hiding spot for her birth control pills as she slipped them in her glove compartment that locked. Only Jemma had the key to it and she'd get them tonight after Mark was asleep when she went out.

'This has gotten out of hand.' She thought, taking a deep breath and sped toward the place she called home.

Mark was in the garage, tinkering with his motorcycles. His three mongrels, Hades, Pain and Panic roamed around restlessly. Blues played softly from the stereo behind him. His mind wasn't on his work though. Instead, it was on his wife, wondering if maybe he'd spoken too soon about having a child. She seemed…shaken when he mentioned it.

About an hour later, Jemma pulled into the driveway seeing the garage open and groaned inwardly. She really didn't feel like facing Mark right now, but knew she had to. She'd already contacted her employer for their meeting that night, telling them it was urgent and plastered a loving smile on her face.

Stepping out, Jemma wore a pair of black jean shorts with a white tank top, the weather in the mid-90's. She giggled when the dogs instantly came up to her, petting their heads and kissed Hades. Jemma loved that dog. She pulled out the bags of things she bought -a cover-up for her birth control pills- and walked into the house.

Her hands were full so she couldn't greet her husband, which Jemma was thankful for secretly. Mark had heard her pull up. That and the dogs going haywire was a dead giveaway. They went into attack mode on anyone else besides her. He got up, wiping his hands off on his blue jeans and stepped inside, taking a few bags to help her.

"Buy out the entire store?"

"No!" Jemma giggled in response, knowing he didn't mind her shopping, especially when it was for groceries.

They didn't need them, but it was the only thing Jemma could come up with to buy at the time to cover-up what she'd REALLY gone out to get. If Mark ever found out, her cover would be blown and that couldn't happen. Jemma smiled sweetly at him, patting his cheek and started putting groceries away.

"I just grabbed a few things…or at least that was my intention."

Mark shook his head, snorting, putting on the act of a disgruntled husband as he started helping her to put things away. "Damn woman, spendin' all my money." He said, his tone teasing. He frowned, staring at the pantry then at the sack of flour in his hand. "Jem, we got 3 sacks of this shit already darlin', why'd you buy another one?"

"Damn it, I knew we had some." She sighed heavily, looking at her husband with a troubled look on her face and chewed on her thumbnail. "Sorry Mark, you know me. I just get…overzealous when I shop." Jemma laughed nervously and frowned before putting more groceries away. 'Next time, I'm fucking going clothes shopping so he can't suspect shit.' She decided in thought, knowing groceries was the dumbest idea she ever had and wanted to smack herself for it.

Mark just nodded, silently putting away the rest of the food, not commenting when he found they had duplicates of a lot of things and just shrugged. She was the cook. She probably knew what she was doing. After everything was put away, he turned to look at Jemma, leaning against the counter, arms folded across his chest.

"Want to go out tonight?"

Jemma cursed mentally, but didn't show a hint of it as she smiled softly back at him. "Sure sweetie, what did you have in mind?" She asked softly, finishing putting the oranges away, a big fan of them, and turned to face him. She knew if they went out early enough, Mark would get tired, they would come back and he'd crash. That would be perfect actually now that Jemma thought about it.

"I was thinkin' we pack up the truck, head out to the lake and just camp out on the beach tonight." Mark suggested, wrapping his arms around Jemma's waist, pulling her against him and peered down into her face. "What do you think, darlin'? Build a fire, sleep under the stars…" He said it slowly, in a tempting seductive tone of voice.

Jemma just smiled at him and nodded, her eyes showing him that sounded nice and in truth it did. She wanted to do this with him, but at the same time, Jemma needed to meet with her boss to find out what was going on with this entire situation. "That sounds heavenly, sweetie." She purred, teal eyes staring into his and ran her finger down his handsome face, giving him what he wanted.

One thing Jemma never did was question or contradict Mark because that's not what she was put here for. She was there to satisfy his every need, desire and to keep him occupied. Mark opened his mouth to reply, but a loud crack of thunder boomed around them made him groan as Mark rolled his eyes.

"Jesus Christ..." He muttered, pressing his head against hers, holding his wife close. "If that ain't about a fuckin' bitch!"

"Damn it." She grumbled in response, though on the inside Jemma jumped for joy and cuddled closer to her husband. She plastered a frown on her face and turned around, caressing his face with her hand. "I'm so sorry, baby. I know how much you wanted to do that whole beach thing with me. Maybe when it stops storming or we find a decent starry night, we can go then." Jemma suggested, kissing his chest and hugged him, comforting him the best she could.

Mark nodded, disappointment shining in his green eyes. He cursed when he heard the dogs whining at the front door, tilting his head and groaned again, hearing the rain pounding down on the roof. Dropping a quick kiss on her lips, Mark went to let the dogs in and bolted down the windows. He was not about to have any more damage done to his house if he could help it and cursed the horrible weather.

Jemma sighed heavily, knowing she had to act like she was disappointed and bit her bottom lip when she seen him locking down the windows. No problem, she had other ways of escaping without him knowing. She walked into the living room, grabbing a towel on the way and started drying the dogs off, sighing when they whined more. Storms always scared them, especially Hades.

Jemma stroked him, trying to soothe his fears along with the others while Mark did his whole thing with the windows and whatnot. Mark finally walked back into the living room, looking annoyed and turned on the television, turning it to the weather channel. Standing in front of the coffee table with his massive arms folded over his chest, he listened to the report and groaned, tossing the remote on the couch.

"We're under severe storm warnings, tell me somethin' I don't know." He growled at the meteorologist.

Jemma just shook her head, knowing Mark was in a foul mood and, when he got that way, she did her best to avoid him. She headed into the kitchen, putting the towels in the washer that she'd used on the dogs and then sprayed the house with air freshener. A wet dog was one of the worst smells in the world. Once that was done, Jemma walked over to the window, staring out of it.

So much for that beach idea he had in mind, but it was for the best. She'd already grown too attached to Mark and it was time to put an end to this once and for all. Jemma would find out what her boss's intentions were that night even if she had to strangle it out of him and narrowed her eyes just the slightest. The lightning and thunder didn't bother her. Storms were the least of her worries as she rubbed the back of her neck, knowing she had a long day and night ahead of her.

Mark finally calmed down several hours later, working out his frustrations in his private gym. Pounding his punching bag so hard it actually fell from its place, which had been bolted to the ceiling. He dragged it out of the way and headed upstairs to find his wife, knowing she'd made herself scarce because of his mood.

"Jemma, darlin'?" He called, heading toward the living room.

Jemma was lying on the couch, watching a movie. She'd just left Mark alone, letting him do his own thing and was snuggled up with Hades. The dog was definitely comfortable to lie with and she could even fall asleep on him. Her movie of choice at that moment was 'Stick It'. She hadn't heard Mark, having the surround sound system on. Mark leaned in the archway to the living room, staring down at his beautiful wife and dog, shaking his head. He disappeared long enough to get his digital camera and snapped a few shots.

"Smile, darlin'."

"Oh damn you!" Jemma growled, hating having her picture taken and paused her movie as Hades jumped off the couch.

She sat up and crossed her arms in front of her chest, shaking her head. Her red hair was tousled from lying down, her face devoid of makeup since she never wore any. Jemma had this frazzled look about her and pursed her lips together tightly.

"I can't believe you just took a picture of me looking like THIS!"

"You look beautiful to me." Mark replied amiably, green eyes twinkling, snapping another picture and ignored the deadly look she shot him. He held the camera over his head when she reached for it. She wasn't going to grab it from his 6'9 height. "Nuh-uh darlin', no deletin'em."

"Mark, that's NOT fair!" Jemma whined, jutting out her lower lip and gave him her best puppy dog eyes. She finally gave up when he just grinned at her and rolled her eyes, laying back down again. Reaching for the remote, Jemma looked up at him when he stopped her. "May I help you, sir?" She asked, wanting to get back to her movie, not sure if he was out of his mood from earlier or not.

Jemma never liked being around Mark when he got in one of his moods and she learned that the hard way when they first got married. Mark had never been a morning person and she'd made the mistake of trying to wake him up for breakfast. The man was a grouch to her ALL day and hardly spoke 3 words to her. She vowed never to wake him up again, no matter what and hadn't since.

"Yeah, smile." Mark snapped another picture. "Hey, if you don't smile for me at least once, I'm gonna keep snappin' these pictures." He teased, snapping another one, clearly his good humor restored. "Smile Jem or I'll blow'em up to the size of posters and hang'em all over the house."

Jemma sighed exasperatedly, smiling for him and rolled her eyes after he snapped it, laughing. "You are insane." She commented, sitting up more and leaned back against the arm of the couch, smiling in spite of everything. She couldn't help it. The man could make her smile even on her darkest day and that scared Jemma because she'd never felt that way before. "Are you happy now?"

"I am thrilled to pieces." Mark replied, disappearing again and stashing the camera in his safe just so she couldn't delete the pictures, joining her moments later.

He nudged Hades off of the couch and dropped down besides his wife, pulling her on his lap. She snuggled into her husband's arms and sighed when he wrapped his strong tattoo sleeved arms around her body. Jemma always felt protected and safe in them as she pressed play on the movie, turning the volume down a little though in case he wanted to talk.

"Are you feeling better now?" She asked softly, biting her bottom lip and kept her eyes glued on the television screen.

"Yeah." Mark answered softly, running his hands up and down her ribs in a gentle caress. "I worked out for a while, sorry for gettin' grouchy on you, darlin'." He sighed, kissing the top of her head. "I was just hopin' to get outta the house with you."

"I know, I understand why you got upset, sweetheart." She softly said, running her hand up and down his arm and started to massage the back of his neck, leaning her head against his shoulder. "I'm sorry that you were disappointed, Mark. I just hope that I'm enough for you tonight besides the stars and lake." Jemma closed her eyes, not even concerned with the movie anymore and felt her heart burning with pain. She didn't show it though.

"You always are enough, Jem." Mark murmured, nuzzling her throat gently, suddenly forgetting about the lake and movie. He had his beautiful wife right here in front of him. What more did he need? "Mmm…how bout we retreat to the bedroom?"

He kissed the spot just below her ear that always made her melt. Jemma shivered upon feeling her husband's goatee and tongue brush against her neck, causing her to dissolve instantly. Her insides were liquid and a soft purr slipped from her lips as she sighed in contentment.

"I think that's the best idea you've had all day." She replied in a low seductive voice.

"Definitely in the top 3."

Mark carried her up the stairs, his mouth finding hers on the way. He deposited Jemma in the center of their bed after kicking the door shut with the heel of his foot. Not about to let them mutts up in here to interrupt them, Mark crawled over her, bending down to nuzzle her neck some more and slid his hands down to the bottom of her shirt.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Countless hours were spent making love to her husband as Jemma was taken to the moon over and over again. She loved his body, his strength. Everything about Mark turned her on. Around 11 o'clock, Mark was finally spent physically and mentally as he fell asleep with her tight in his arms. Jemma waited until she heard his steady breathing, tired from the countless times they had sex that night, but she couldn't back out of her meeting.

Slowly and carefully extracting herself from his arms, not waking him, Jemma slipped on a pair of black jeans with a long black shirt that hugged her every curve. She grabbed her holster, clipping it around her waist and then pulled her black steel toed boots, pulling her hair up in a high ponytail. When she looked in the mirror, Jemma saw someone completely different and nodded her approval, walking over to the window.

Mark had forgotten to set the alarms so she wouldn't have a problem climbing out of it. She opened it and slid on the tree outside, holding on and closed the window silently shut, hopping down. Landing on her feet like a cat, Jemma looked around before making her departure. When she was far enough away from the ranch, she whipped out her cell phone and dialed her boss's number.

"Hello Jemma." David answered after the fourth ring, sounding mildly annoyed. "Since you're calling, I'm going to assume this isn't a 'how are you doing' chat."

"David, we need to talk NOW about this entire situation. It's urgent." Jemma stated, driving in her car and had her earpiece in so she could use both hands and concentrate on the road. "Something's come up that might become a problem if we don't fix it." Her voice held a sense of urgency mixed with anger. "Where are you? Where do you want to meet at?"

David sighed heavily, the sounds of paper rustling before a moment's silence followed. "The normal spot, Jemma. I'll be there in less than an hour." His tone was flat, though he was wondering what the hell the problem was. "Calm down and get there. It's nothing that can't be solved." He hung up.

"No, you calm down, dickhead." She muttered after hanging up and drove to the spot.

Jemma pulled into the parking lot that was secluded, staring up at the shack of a hotel that was abandoned and sighed heavily, raking a hand through her hair. How she ever managed to get herself in this situation was BEYOND comprehension. Taking a deep breath, Jemma walked up the stairs to the room, already having a key and waited for him to arrive.

David arrived 47 minutes later, parking his own car and heading upstairs. He let himself in the room and closed the door, sparing Jemma a quick glance, dropping down on the bed. Legs stretched out before him, brown eyes fastened on her.

"What's the problem, Jemma?" He asked, sounding mildly aggravated.

"He wants kids now. He wants me to pop out kids for him, David." Jemma immediately said, standing up from the chair she'd been occupying and started pacing back and forth in front of him. "I'm NOT having his fucking kids! This is NOT a permanent thing! When are you going to get your head out of your ass and just do whatever it is you're going to do to him so I can get on with my life? Another question, when am I getting paid for this shit? I've been his wife for a year now, David. That's 365 days of saying 'I love you' to a man that thinks I'm truly in love with him. How long is this going to go on?"

David sighed, rolling his eyes heavenward. "Jem, cut with the dramatics, baby." He ordered frankly, reaching inside his leather coat and pulled out a crumpled envelope, tossing it at the foot of the bed. "Dissuade him, tell him you can't have kids. Tell him HE can't have kids. I don't care, but keep the man happy. That's what you're there for, sweetness."

Jemma glared at him, crossing her arms in front of her chest and sighed as she took a deep breath to calm down. He was right. This was her job and she was going to do it regardless. "You said this wasn't permanent, David. I don't want to be tied down to this man anymore. If you don't end this quick then I might just have to end it for you." She threatened, meaning what she said, teal eyes narrowed to slits at the man she had to refer to as boss.

"Oh really now?" David's brown eyes gleamed dangerously and he slowly slid off the bed, rising to his full height. "And just how will you be doing that, babe?"

"I'll tell Mark, David. I'll tell him everything that's been going on." Jemma did not back down, not intimidated by him in the slightest. She'd been through worse in her life as she glared back at this man. "You either tell me what's really going on and when this ends for good or else I'm leaving. I'm not being tied down for the rest of my life just to babysit your rival like a common slave!" She hissed angrily, eyes remaining narrowed.

"Go ahead and tell Mark, Jemma." David challenged, smiling warmly though there was no real warmth in it. "How well do you REALLY know him? Do you know about his temper yet hmmm? I can see from the look in your eyes you do. What do you think he'd do if he found out you've been lying to him all this time? Think he'd walk away?"

"That is why I would leave him a note explaining every single fucking thing and I'd be LONG gone. You obviously don't know me as well as you THINK you do, David." She stated, not fazed in the slightest by what he just said. Sure, Mark had a temper on him, but she had an even bigger one. Hers was way more dangerous too, especially when Jemma packed heat. "You've got 3 seconds to tell me what the fuck is REALLY going on or else I'm leaving and writing that note to him." She wasn't joking around anymore.

David smirked, more amused by Jemma's little declaration than anything else. "Your lovely sister-in-law is what this is all about, Jemma." He said finally, humoring her, needing her to keep Mark happy for just a little longer.

"Corence? What does this have to do with Mark's sister?" Jemma demanded, raising an eyebrow at her boss. "What's going on, David?" Teal eyes studied him hard, trying to figure out what was going through his mind.

David ignored Jemma for a moment, walking over to gaze out of the window, hands clasped behind his back. "I want her." He professed simply. "Your dear husband doesn't exactly like me, now does he? What better way to distract him from his sister's personal life then by giving him one of his own?" He made it sound so simple, too simple, and it made Jemma sick to her stomach.

"Christ…" Jemma muttered under her breath and started pacing back and forth, chewing on her thumbnail. "I know Mark isn't fond of you. He's already warned me about you and what you're capable of, which was boring as hell to listen to let me tell you." She sighed heavily, finally stopping to face him. "When are you planning to…take her?" Jemma already knew he would kidnap Corence because the woman wouldn't go 500 feet near him without her big strapping brother.

David turned around, waving a finger in front of her with that grin back in place. "Now really Jemma, that part isn't any of your business. You asked for a reason concerning your little marriage and you have it. Any other pertinent questions?"

"Fuck you, David!" She hissed dangerously, pulling out her gun and aimed it at him. Her eyes iced over, no emotion whatsoever in them and clicked the trigger back. "I want OUT of this marriage! I'm NOT going to stay it again. You either tell me when you're planning to do this so I can help you or I'm going to end up turning the tables and telling Mark and his precious baby sister you want so much about your little plan. Do you UNDERSTAND ME?!" She shouted, voice booming through the room and pushed on the trigger a little, squeezing it.

She killed once and wasn't afraid to do it again. Jemma was a crazy bitch, but also smart about her moves and what she did. David's cold brown eyes narrowed perilously when this bitch had the nerve to pull a gun on him.

"Shoot me Jemma and it's over for you, sweetness." He said flatly. "If you think for a second you could shoot me and walk out of here without repercussions, you're dead wrong." He had back up plans of his own. Jemma was a loose cannon, something he admired. Though it left little room for trust. "Now, lower that damn thing and we'll talk." He'd pulled out his own favorite weapon of choice a while ago, which was a throwing dagger.

"I'm not lowering it until you tell me what the fuck is going on, David." She snarled back emphatically and glared at him through slit eyes. "You told me within a year this ordeal would be finished and it's been a year. He wants children, I'm not popping him kids, fuck that shit! You either tell me what's going on or I swear to you on my own life I will shoot your ass. I've done it before to my previous bosses who couldn't be honest and straight with me." She dodged the knife when it flew at her with ease, laughing evilly and brushed her hair back from her face, never lowering the gun.

"You already know what I'm planning, you said it earlier. Now, when I'm planning on doing it is up in the air yet." David finally said, trying not to let the fact she'd dodged his dagger bother him. "How it all goes down has to be thought through. There's no room for mistakes, got me?"

Now this was more like it. Jemma lowered her gun, putting it back in her holster. "What do you want me to do? Do you want me to drug her for you or something? Or make it look like I was knocked out when you finally take her?" She asked too many questions and Jemma knew it, but they had to formulate a plan in order for this to work. "Tell me what's going through your mind, David. I want this over with as much as you do so we have to work together in order to achieve both of our goals."

"Mark still makes his monthly trips out with his friend Steve to fish now, doesn't he?" David already knew he did. After all, that used to be David's place in Mark's life. "Have her over on that weekend."

"At Mark's place?" When David nodded, Jemma sighed heavily, knowing she had no choice. She'd really grown to like Corence, but pushed that thought firmly aside. "Fine, I'll ask Mark when it will be and then call you to let you know about it. Just don't do anything to me. I'll just disappear and tell Mark I was down in the basement when I was knocked out or something." She couldn't believe she was part of something like this, but then again it paid well. "After you get her I'm gone, got me?"

David nodded, rubbing his hands together, an evil expression on his handsome face. "Got you, Jemma." He said, chuckling darkly. "Now, was there anything else you wanted to discuss?" He looked pointedly at the silver Rolex that was on his left wrist. "I hope your husband is a light sleeper, my dear."

"Trust me, I wore his ass out before I left." Jemma grinned seductively, knowing damn well Mark would sleep throughout the night. "No, I don't need to discuss anything else…Oh-you owe me money for birth control pills, asshole. I'm taking them until I can get out of this marriage once and for all." She informed him coolly.

David nodded at the envelope on the foot of the bed. "That should cover all your needs." He said, using the same tone of voice she was.

"Good." She snatched it off the bed and opened it up, nodding in approval. "Then we're in agreement. You have 2 weeks to make this happen, David, after I call you. That's my deadline. You don't do it, then you're fucked and I mean that in the NICEST way."

Not giving a chance to respond, Jemma walked out of the hotel room, slamming the door behind her with authority and disappeared into the night back to her car. David smirked, returning to the window and watched her pull out of the lot. He shook his head, cracking his knuckles dangerously, the sound echoing around the empty room. Procuring the other throwing dagger, David ran the blade over the palm of his hand and clenched his fist as blood slowly seeped between his fingers.

"Oh really." He murmured thoughtfully, a dark demonic chuckle escaping his lips.

His thoughts turned to his beautiful auburn red haired angel, not believing he was so close to claiming her as his own. He'd been watching her intently for the past year, sending her his special _gifts_, loving her reactions to them. David had to admit, some were sick and twisted, but that's the type of man he was and wasn't ashamed to admit it.

He wanted his red haired angel to know the REAL him instead of some fake shell of a man he was when he was friends with her brother. David snarled at the thought of Mark and narrowed his brown eyes to slits. Nobody would keep him from her and anyone who did…he chuckled darkly once more. The blade hit the moonlight that streamed through the window, hitting it just right, reflecting in his dangerous cold brown eyes and David licked his lips hungrily. They would die if they got in his way and that was a vow he'd keep.

Jemma ditched the car in the woods since it didn't belong to Mark and she'd stolen it. She smirked, watching it sink to the bottom of the swamp and then went back to the ranch. Slipping in the window, Jemma smiled at the sight of Mark sleeping peacefully, his loud snores echoing off the walls. She slipped out of her clothes, putting them in the hamper and slid her gun in her hiding spot along with her cell phone, making sure to turn it off. Smiling when Mark pulled her into his strong arms, Jemma snuggled against him as sleep quickly claimed her body.

David had 2 weeks after she made the call to inform him about Mark's plans with Steve and, if he didn't deliver, she was spilling everything and disappearing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mark was up bright and early before Jemma, which was probably going to shock the hell out of her. He smirked, sipping his black bitter coffee. Looking down at the paper in his hand, Mark glanced at the clock, debating on whether he wanted to get a move on now or wait and surprise his wife.

At that moment, Jemma slowly opened her eyes and groaned as the sunlight streamed through the shades and right on her face. She sighed heavily, slowly sitting up on the bed and looked to the other side of the bed, eyes widening when she didn't see her husband. Not believing he was up before 10 in the morning, Jemma slipped out of bed.

She padded into the bathroom, wearing just her bra and panties and started the shower. She needed one after the night she had. Turning on the hot shower sprays and closing the door behind her, Jemma slipped out of her garments before stepping inside, allowing the water to soothe away her aching muscles. 2 weeks. She had 2 weeks and hoped this went without any problems.

Mark cocked his head when he heard the upstairs shower running and got a mischievous look on his face. Seconds later, he was in their bedroom, stripped down to nothing and slipped into the bathroom. He smirked at the sight of his wife washing her hair, licking his lips.

"Mind if I join you, darlin'?" He drawled, not waiting for her to answer and stepped into the shower, taking over washing her hair for her.

Jemma purred contently as she felt his strong muscular hands massaging her scalp. "Mmm morning, sweetie…" She moaned out softly, leaning further back against him and felt the soap run down her body.

She loved it when he did this, surprised her. Jemma would miss it, no doubt, but she didn't belong with him. Their marriage was a fluke, a joke. Something that wasn't supposed to happen, but did under sneaky circumstances. She pushed that out of her mind and just enjoyed what he was doing to her right now. Mark smiled, bending down to nuzzle her neck and glided his hands down over her flat stomach, then hips.

"Sleep well?" He asked huskily, flicking his tongue against her earlobe, one hand trailing down to cup her sex.

Jemma gasped softly when she felt his strong hand cup her wet sex and moaned throatily, nodding. "Mmmmhmmmm, how could I not after all the lovemaking we did last night?" She retorted in a low sultry voice, arching her neck into his mouth and shivered when his goatee brushed up against her supple skin.

"Good point." Mark rumbled, slowly teasingly circling her clit with his finger. He smirked when he felt the tremors coursing through Jemma's luscious body and slid a finger inside of her, holding her back against him. "You ready for another round?" He drawled in her ear, pressing himself against the small of her back.

"I'm always ready for another round, baby." She replied, turning around, running her hands up and down his muscular chest. Grinning up at him erotically, Jemma raked her nails down his tender flesh. She gasped when Mark lifted her up, legs instinctively going around his waist, his cock brushing up against her soaking wet sex and groaned at the friction. "Mmm just take me, Mark." She moaned out pleadingly, already losing herself in him.

Mark normally would have dragged it out. Tortured her to the point of insanity, but this time he didn't. Instead, he sheathed himself in his wife's tight sex, a hiss escaping his gritted teeth as her walls caved around him. He pressed Jemma against the shower wall and started thrusting inside of her. In the mood for a good old fashioned fuck session this morning.

Jemma wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on for dear life and whipped her head back as she cried out his name. She could feel herself already tightening around him, not believing how fast Mark could make her cum. No matter how many times they had sex, fucked, whatever he could always make her orgasm faster than any man she'd ever been with.

"Mark, harder!" She panted, needing it and raked her nails down his arms.

Not to the point of leaving marks, but hard enough to get her point across, Jemma became louder with every thrust he produced inside her receptive body, the water pounding down on them. Mark grunted when he felt her raking nails down his arms, loving hearing Jemma scream out for him. He snapped his hips harder, striving to give her what she wanted, feeling his own body tingling. Knowing this was going to be over quick, it was just too damn intense, but then all their sessions, whether they were lovemaking or fuck sessions, were.

"Christ!" Mark managed to choke out, burying his face in her hair, pounding her relentlessly as the sounds of flesh smacking flesh echoed around them.

"Mark!" Jemma shrieked out his name, her face contorting in pure passion.

She finally came, feeling her walls wrap around him in a vise grip and milked him for everything he was worth. Jemma bellowed out his name again when she felt him explode inside of her, ending their impromptu session. She was left leaning against the shower wall, breathing erratically and her heart pounded vigorously against her chest.

"Jesus Christ…" She gasped, not believing how intense that was.

Mark coughed softly, nodding his head in silent agreement. He slid out of her and gently lowered Jemma to the shower floor, wrapping an arm around her waist to support her trembling frame. Bracing one hand against the wall to support his own, Mark traced a finger down her face, leaning forward to lightly brush his lips against hers.

"I love you, darlin'." He murmured, pure love shining in his green eyes.

"I love you too, Mark." She whispered, staring up into his eyes and smiled as he kissed her again before they finished up their shower together.

They stepped out and Jemma chuckled when Mark wrapped a towel around her body, drying her off from head to toe. She sighed in contentment, loving when he pampered her like this. Giggling when he lifted her up in his strong arms, Mark carried Jemma out of the bathroom to the bedroom and set her down on the bed gently, causing her to bounce.

"Are you going to dress me too?" She teased, a smirk on her lips and just sat there naked, not minding it.

Mark stroked his goatee, obviously contemplating it. "Hmm…nah Jem, you look perfect just the way you are." He decided, kicking aside his own clothes and moved to sit on the bed with her, taking her hand in his, running the pad of his thumb against the palm of her hand. "You're beautiful, darlin'."

Jemma's cheeks tinged red, causing her eyes to sparkle and brought her hand up with his, stroking his face tenderly, kissing him. "And you're amazing." She stood up from the bed, laughing when he pulled her down. "Mark, we can't just stay in bed all day!" She squealed out softly and breathed out a silent breath of relief when the phone rang.

"Aww hell." Mark growled, looking at her and smirked. "Temporary reprieve, darlin', don't go runnin' just yet." He reluctantly reached over to answer the phone. His green eyes narrowed with each passing second, finally getting off the bed and began pacing around the room like a caged lion. "HE'S WHAT?"

Jemma jumped out of her skin when her husband exploded, teal eyes widening and stood up from the bed. She walked over and grabbed her robe and tied it around her waist, walking over to sit back down. Mentally cursing when she overheard Mark mention David, Jemma knew someone had found out about the his parole.

'Fuck!' She thought, not believing this was happening and knew David's plan was about to go up in smoke…along with her future.

Mark ranted and raved on the phone for a good 20 minutes, finally hanging up and tossed it across the room so hard it shattered. "I'm gonna kill her my damn self!" He roared, raking a hand through his hair, acid eyes narrowing in on his wife. "You and Cor are close right?" When she nodded, he gritted his teeth. "She ever mention a certain son of a bitch out on parole from prison?"

"I haven't talked to her in 3 weeks, Mark!" Jemma shouted defensively, tears welling up in her eyes, scared to death of her husband right now.

She was alright with him ranting and raving, but when he threw the phone and smashed it, her heart lodged in her throat. Now Jemma was angry with a mixture of fear, which was never a good thing, all because Mark was trying to accuse her of not telling him about the parole. She knew about it because of David, but Jemma could never reveal that to him.

"I didn't know shit!"

Mark halted in his pacing to look down at his wife, seeing the look in her eyes and sighed heavily. He dropped down onto his knees before her and reached for her hands. "I'm sorry, Jem." He apologized softly, staring up at her. "I didn't mean to sound accusin', darlin'. It's just…David's out of prison."

"That's STILL no reason to accuse me!" Jemma shouted angrily, scooting away from him and decided they hadn't had a fight in a while. Why not now? "You're such an asshole!"

Storming out of the bedroom, Jemma slammed the door behind her. She jumping for joy on the inside, knowing they wouldn't be having anymore sex for the next few days. Sometimes, Jemma was surprised at how well her life worked out as she skipped down the stairs to make something for breakfast. Mark was NOT in the mood to deal with this, not after what he just found out. Growling, he followed his stubborn ass wife downstairs, shutting the refrigerator door on her when she went to open it.

"Jemma, I wasn't accusin' you. I fuckin' asked!" He exclaimed, trying to get her to see that this was just a huge misunderstanding and his temper had gotten the best of him.

"Whatever, Mark. Think what you want." She hissed, teal eyes narrowing to slits and stormed out of the kitchen.

The man was going to fight with her or she was going to force him too. Jemma was sick of this lovey-dovey shit, wanting some action and ran back upstairs to dress, slamming the bedroom door behind her. Mark rolled his eyes, not believing how childish his wife was being.

She KNEW how worried he got over Corence, his baby sister, when it came to David. Now here she was: Pitching a fit like a damn 6 year old! He shook his head and stormed into the laundry room, pulling clothes out of the dryer. Mark dressed quickly before disappearing into the garage, not about to give into her childish antics.

After dressing in a pair of blue jeans and blood red tank top, Jemma finally walked out of the room, her hair in a long braid that flowed down her back and went back downstairs. She had the biggest smile on her face as she started making breakfast, knowing she'd have to keep an eye and ear out for her husband so he didn't see it. Jemma sighed, taking out some eggs and a pan, deciding to make herself an egg sandwich for breakfast. Mark could fend for himself. She was tired of being his lackey and began beating the eggs into a bowl with a mixer.

Mark came into the house around noon, washing his dirty hands in the sink. Spotting the dishes on the table, he knew Jemma had ventured downstairs in the living room. He rolled his eyes, tossing them into the sink and went to see what she was doing. A beer in hand, his mind replayed the phone call he'd gotten and Mark squeezed the can ever so slightly, trying to keep his temper in check.

Jemma was on the couch, laying down, filing her nails while watching a movie. She completely ignored her husband's presence as she blew on them a little, having just painted them a new color and laughed at the movie she was watching. It was Ace Ventura: Pet Detective. Jemma was a HUGE Jim Carrey fan and owned all of his movies. She couldn't wait for his new one to come out on DVD and laughed at part.

Mark groaned when he seen what she was watching. He HATED this movie. He liked Jim Carrey well enough, but this movie was just plain out stupid. He reached over and picked up the remote from the armrest off the couch, turning it off, tossing the remote over his shoulder.

"We need to talk." He stated flatly, staring down at his wife.

"Go talk to yourself, Mark." She spat back at him, not believing he just turned her movie off.

The prick! Jemma wanted to claw his eyes out as she threw her nail file down on the table and stormed upstairs. She was not going to work this out with him no matter how hard he pushed! She knew that's what he was trying to do. Trying to get back in her good graces and panties so he could try impregnating her. It wasn't happening. Jemma walked into the kitchen, letting the rest of her nails dry.

Mark rolled his eyes, running a hand down his face, not believing she was still acting like a damn child. He didn't bother following her this time, knowing it wouldn't do a bit of good. Instead, he lay out on the couch, resting his arm over his eyes and tried to get rid of the sudden headache that was making his temples pound.

Jemma smirked when he didn't follow her and shook her head. What a moron! She sighed, walking upstairs to the bedroom and closed the door behind her. She was not only pissed at him for his outburst, but also because he turned off one of her favorite movies. She walked over to the bed and sat down on it, staring out the window deep in thought. When had her life become so messed up? She reached down, pulling the necklace out that she always wore, and fingered the charm on the silver chain. The only thing she had left from her deceased parents.

Mark shot upright when he felt something wet nuzzling his hand and looked down to find Hades sitting there, looking like he was actually grinning. "Damn dog." He muttered, raking a hand through his hair. He sighed, slowly lowering his feet to the floor and stared at the phone before him on the coffee table. Finally, he picked it up and punched Corence's number in, ready to give her the tongue lashing of a lifetime.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Corence Calaway frowned, staring down at the latest bit of _mail_ she had received, swallowing hard. She sighed and stuffed it in a shoebox along with the others, hiding it in her closet. Getting off the floor and walking out of the bedroom, Corence kneaded her forehead with her hand, wondering when these letters were going to stop coming.

Steve sighed heavily as he drove down the road, thinking about his beautiful girlfriend and smiled. He, however, didn't like the fact that he'd found his truck all busted up that morning. The windshield was smashed in and the headlights were smashed out, but he pushed that aside. He pulled into Corence's driveway, cutting the ignition and stepped out. Steve wore a pair of tight fitting blue jean shorts with a black skin tight beater that fit him like a second skin. He walked up to her door, a pair of black shades over his eyes and his bald head glistened in the sun as he knocked, waiting for her to answer.

Corence's head shot up when she heard the knock, hesitating. "Stop bein' such a damn chicken." She scolded herself, walking over to peer out the window, smiling when she seen her boyfriend. A second later, Corence ushered him inside, laughing when he snatched her up in a hug. "Darlin', mind not crushin' me?" She teased, hazel eyes sparkling, everything else momentarily forgotten.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself, honey." Steve drawled, his voice low and husky, drinking in her appearance. She was the spitting image of Mark, except her hazel eyes and had beautiful auburn red hair, even though his was black currently. He smiled at her, blue eyes twinkling and kissed her lips softly, tapping her nose with his finger. "How's my beautiful doll this mornin'?"

"Better now that you're here." Corence murmured, kissing him again and stepped back, smoothing down the pale green tank dress she wore. "Yer mussin' me up, boy." She teased, heading towards the kitchen, her bare feet padding softly, red hair swaying as she walked. "Want a beer or is it too early?"

She didn't wait for an answer, just handed him one and already had one, her _gifts _driving her to drink more. One thing she, Steve and her brother had in common, it was always time for a beer whenever the mood suited. Steve shook his head, putting both beers down and walked over to her. She looked stunning in the tank dress, especially since it brought out her eyes.

Steve cupped her face in his massive yet gentle hands and pressed his lips softly to hers, wrapping her up in his strong embrace. Groaning when she parted her lips for entrance of his tongue, Steve didn't waste any time, delving inside her sweet mouth, tasting her. He lifted her up, smirking when her legs wrapped around his waist.

Corence ran her hands over his broad shoulders, loving the feeling of his muscles rippling under her touch as their tongues danced together. She broke the kiss, pressing her forehead against his and ran her tongue slowly across her lower lip. Smiling sweetly as his blue eyes darkened, she trailed her hands down to the bottom of Steve's beater and slowly ran her hands up his sides.

Steve groaned from low in the back of his throat, feeling her soft hands on his flesh and covered her mouth with his again. He then trailed his kisses from her sweet lips to her throat, leaving a fiery trail in his path. His hands skimmed up and down her sides to her breasts, kneading them through the fabric.

"God I missed you, honey…" His voice was low and deep, mouth hovering over her ear. "I wanna fuck you so bad…"

"Good because I want you to fuck me." Corence whispered huskily, her own hazel orbs darkened now as she tugged his shirt up over his head, tossing it to the floor. Bending her head down to alternate between kissing and nipping his shoulders, Corence trailed her fingernails lightly up and down his broad muscular back.

"Christ woman, you're gonna kill me."

Steve carried her over to the couch, laying his enticing girlfriend down on it. He immediately unzipped her dress, removing it from her delectable body and tossed it over his shoulder. He was just about to get down to business when the phone rang, causing him to growl.

"Damn it!"

Corence sighed, now sitting on the couch with a throw blanket around her, listening as her brother half shouted, half whispered. Apparently losing his mind from worrying. "Mark, sweetie, you gotta calm down." She said gently, ignoring the curious look Steve shot her. "THIS is why I didn't tell you, you're flyin' off the damn handle!"

Steve had this adorable confused look on his face as he tilted his head to the side, deciding he needed that beer now. He didn't care what time of day it was and cracked it open, taking a long swig. He knew it was Mark and wondered what the hell the man was yelling at his sister for. It had to be something important because Mark rarely called just to nitpick at her.

Jemma had picked up the phone, ready to dial David's number, when she heard her husband on it. She immediately became silent and listened in, wondering who he was calling. She chewed on her thumbnail and waited, sighing when she heard Corence's voice, but nobody could hear her on the line. Mark ran a hand down his face, completely unaware his wife was listening in on the conversation.

"Cor, I just worry is all and do you blame me?" He shot back, his worried tone remaining.

"No, but Mark don't you think you're worryin' a bit too much?" Corence asked, hearing that tab pop on Steve's beer and frowned. "Bring me one!"

"Who the hell you talkin' to?" Mark demanded, annoyed that his sister was paying attention to someone else other than him at this delicate time.

"STOP WORRYIN' DAMN IT! If he tries anythin', you'll be the first to know, okay?" Corence stated, trying to compromise with her brother and sighed when Mark started yelling at her again.

"Heya Marky!" Steve's voice crowed, tossing his girlfriend an ice cold beer, not minding being shirtless. He preferred it this way and lowered himself on the couch. "What's he yellin' at you for now?" He asked, sounding mildly perturbed.

"Am I on speakerphone?" Mark asked, having heard Steve's voice clear as day.

"Yup." Corence cracked open her own beer, taking a swig and regretted the word as soon as it came out. "Mark…"

"Steve, did she mention to you that David is fuckin' out of prison?"

Steve spewed beer out of his nose when he heard that, causing him to let out a stream of cuss words. "WHAT?!" He finally croaked out.

"Damn it, Mark!" Corence shrieked, tossing a box of tissues at Steve, her eyes flashing angrily.

"Damn it, Corence!" He shot back. "We have the right to know, you can't keep this stuff to yourself!"

Corence groaned, shifting uncomfortably under the piercing look Steve gave her. "Where's Jemma? She know you're actin' like a damn bear?" Mark ignored her comment about his wife, more interested in her response.

"Why didn't you tell me, Corence?" Steve asked, his voice holding a sense of hurt. His nose seared something fierce, but he'd live. He was more concerned about his girlfriend at the moment, especially with that psycho on the loose.

"I didn't think it was that damn important." Corence said flatly, not about to worry them if she could prevent it. "Look, now you both know so stop givin' me that damn look, Steven!"

"Don't you dare bust that full name out on me, Corence Marie Calaway!" Steve stated angrily, his blue eyes flashing and dropped his head forward. "You knew and you didn't tell me. I thought we were supposed to tell each other everything, honey?"

"It slipped my mind, Steve." Corence said icily, not appreciating his tone when all she was trying to do was keep everyone from worrying. "Look, now you both know he's out."

"Has he sent you anythin' or done anythin', Corence?" Steve immediately demanded, knowing how sick David could be and wanted to cover all the bases. When she shook her head, he sighed with relief. Though he knew Mark was fuming over the other line since he wasn't speaking a word. "Don't worry Mark, I'm not leavin' her sight until that bastard is locked up again, man."

Corence wasn't about to tell either of them about the sick little _love_ notes.

"Maybe ya'll ought to come on over here and we can have a sit down instead of over the phone." Mark said quietly, sounding eerily calm. "We don't know who might be listenin'."

"You know what, Calaway? That sounds like a great idea. We'll be over in a few."

Jemma hung up the phone as soon as she heard that, biting her bottom lip nervously. Her husband and Steve sounded angry, which was going to make this even worse. She placed the new phone on the hook silently and started pacing back and forth in the bedroom, her bare feet squishing against the carpeting below. Maybe she could move up plans to that night, but then again, her husband was probably going to end up watching Corence like a hawk now. She had to be careful or else her cover would be blown. Things had just gone from bad to worse in 2.5 seconds.

Steve took the phone from Corence, hanging it up and stared hardening at her. "No arguments. Get your ass up and march. We're goin' to your brother's ranch so we can figure out what to do next. I can't believe you kept this from us, Corence, when you KNOW what that man is like firsthand!"

Steve was positively livid at his girlfriend right now and stood up, pulling his shirt on, taking both of their beers into the kitchen. Not caring if they finished them or not. Corence groaned, picking up her dress from the floor and headed to the bedroom. For a brief second, she wondered if she should break out those notes, but then she had told both men nothing happened. Sighing, Corence pulled on a pair of blue jeans and a white tank top, running a brush through her hair and slipped on her sandals. She walked back out into the living room, plaiting her hair.

"Alright, let's go." She wasn't looking forward to seeing her brother.

Nodding, Steve didn't say a word to her. He was still too pissed and didn't want to say something he'd regret later. He seen she had a duffel bag with her and smirked. Mark wouldn't allow her to live back at her place until David was put back in prison. That much he already knew.

"We're gonna stop by my place so I can grab some things since I know your brother is gonna force you to stay at his place until this whole ordeal is solved." Steve informed her before walking out, closing the door behind him and guided her to his truck.

"Alright." Corence said softly, looking out the window deep in thought.

Steve was silent on the drive to his house, still not believing this was happening, and pulled into the driveway. He forced Corence to lock all the doors before getting out, walking into his house and gathered some things. Nothing special, just clothes and whatnot. He wasn't about to leave her side, not with David on the loose and wanted to strangle the man. After finished, Steve walked out 20 minutes later, threw his bag in the back with hers and headed toward Mark's ranch in the country.

Meanwhile, Mark had hung up, getting up from the couch, clenching and unclenching his fists. He headed upstairs to let Jemma know about Corence and Steve coming over. "Darlin', we got company comin' over." He announced, walking into the bedroom.

"Who?" Jemma asked, acting clueless like she didn't just overhear the entire conversation and played the part to perfection. Her life was at stake now, especially with how angry her husband was and knew, if he ever found out about why she REALLY married him, he would kill her.

"Corence and Steve are comin'." Mark said, sounding mildly upset, though not with Jemma, just with the situation. "Is the guestroom set up still?" He asked, having every intention of making his sister stay.

"Yeah it is." Jemma simply replied, still acting like the stupid wife. She walked over to the window, back facing him and wrapped her arms around herself. Jemma had to pretend she was scared or else Mark would get the feeling that something was up. "Why are they coming over, Mark?" She asked, once again playing the role to perfection.

Mark walked up behind Jemma, wrapping his arms around her waist and leaned down, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Because David is out of prison and I don't trust him to not fuck with Corence." He said softly. "I told you about what happened. Remember?"

"Yeah, I remember." Jemma quietly responded, rolling her eyes, and couldn't believe she was allowing him to touch her. She was supposed to be mad at him, damn it! 'What the fuck am I gonna do now?' She thought, knowing she couldn't pick a fight with him at a time like this and sighed heavily, pretending to be distraught over the David situation.

Mark sighed, holding her tighter. "Cor's gonna be stayin' and most likely Steve will too. You don't mind the extra guests, do you darlin'?" He asked softly, not wanting to fight with her anymore.

"No, I don't mind, Mark." Jemma replied, closing her eyes and knew they weren't fighting anymore.

Her resolve against this man wasn't strong at all and it scared the hell out of her. Jemma didn't like feeling this way. She didn't like the fact that he could melt her insides into lava with just the sound of his voice. Hell, a touch and she was putty in his hands. Jemma had never felt so helpless and vulnerable in her entire life, in all the years she'd done this job. Of course, she'd never done a job that required this much detail, usually done with them within a few months.

Mark smiled, kissing the top of her head and pulled away. "Well darlin', let's go get around for them because knowin' Steve, they'll be here sometime soon." He gently turned her around and bent down to lightly kiss her lips. "I love you, Jem." He murmured against her soft lips.

"I love you too, Mark." She whispered back, staring into his emerald green eyes, that dreamy gaze in her own. "I'll go get the guestroom ready for them." She stated softly and walked out of the room, cursing herself mentally. 'You're WEAK!' She mentally berated, going to make sure everything was in the guestroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Silence pretty much reigned on the ride to Mark's ranch. "Steve…" Corence started only to stop, running her hand down her braid in thought. "Look, I didn't mean to upset you, darlin'."

"I know, but you knew not to keep something THIS important from me. I love you, honey. Don't you understand that? Why couldn't you have trusted to tell me? Never mind your brother, why couldn't you tell ME about this?" Steve asked softly, his tone filled with hurt and confusion as he drove down the empty dirt road, holding her hand in his.

"Because I was afraid you'd tell Mark." She admitted in a whisper. "You know what he's like Steve. The minute I walk through his front door, he's gonna have me locked in."

"I know it, but you still shouldn't have kept it from us, honey."

Steve knew why Corence was scared to tell her big brother, but that was still no excuse. Her life was on the line along with Jemma's now that David was on the loose so they had to take all the precautions necessary. He pulled up to the gate of Mark's ranch about an hour later, putting the code in, and drove up to the front of the house.

"We're here."

Corence could see that, but knew right now was no time for sarcasm. She sighed, grabbing her bag and, once the truck was parked, slowly got out. Looking at the ranch, she knew this was probably going to be her home until this was all resolved. Steve sighed heavily, looking up at the huge ranch, and knew Mark was probably getting them a room ready.

They'd been friends for years. Steve retrieved his bag from the car and walked over to Corence. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, his bag slung over his shoulder with ease and guided her up the stairs. Steve looked at her, letting her know silently that everything was going to be fine. He kissed her lips softly before reaching over and pushed the doorbell, holding her closer to his side.

Mark thundered down the stairs, halting at the door to take a deep calming breath. He slowly opened it, seeing Steve and then looked at his baby sister. Stepping back to let them in, Mark more than noticed the apprehension in his Corence's eyes. Corence didn't see Jemma and smiled awkwardly, guessing Mark's lovely wife was probably getting the guestroom around.

"I'll uh, go help Jem." She bolted, quickly disappearing up the stairs.

Jemma had just finished up the guestroom, berating herself over and over again for being so weak, when she heard a knock on the door. She turned around, plastering on a smile upon seeing Corence and walked over, hugging her. She had to keep playing the role or else she was ruined for good.

"Hey chica, I'm glad you're here." She greeted, teal eyes staring into Corence's hazel orbs and frowned instantly at the look of trepidation on her face. "He yelled at you, didn't he?"

"No…" Corence smiled, adoring her sister-in-law. "Not yet, but I'm waitin' for it." She frowned, studying Jemma thoughtfully. "You look tired, honey. Is everythin' alright?" She asked, concern laced in her tone of voice.

"Yeah, just got into a small argument with your brother this morning." She said with a shrug, brushing it off like it was nothing.

Even though Mark had scared the hell out of her when he smashed the phone against the wall. She wasn't about to mention that and smiled, gesturing to the room. It had a huge four poster king sized bed with a dresser and private bathroom. The colors were white and purple.

"I hope this is alright for you and Steve."

Corence's brows furrowed together for a minute before studying the room. "It's perfect. If he's bein' a bear, you let me know. I'll set his ass straight." She joked, gently wrapping an arm around Jemma's shoulders.

"Thanks, but I'll handle him." Jemma replied with a smirk, winking at the woman she was supposed to hand over to David on a silver platter and felt that twinge of guilt surge through her.

Corence was a great person who had a wonderful personality and a warm heart. She was just like her brother, temper and all, only she had a cooler head and didn't like confrontations. Corence shrugged, smiling warmly and looked around the room again, knowing Jemma must have decorated it. Her brother had no sense of style except when it came to his clothes and, even then, he was a redneck through and through.

"Should we…go downstairs?" She asked hesitantly, not too keen on getting into the inevitable argument with her brother.

"Don't worry, sweetie. If he starts on you, I'll put him in his place." Jemma assured her, taking her hand, and walked out of the bedroom. She really didn't want to deal with her husband right now and was actually glad they had guests in the house. No sex when guests were in the house. She would tell him that stipulation later on and hid the obvious amusement in her eyes.

While sister-in-laws were catching up, so were Steve and Mark.

Steve shook his head, chuckling softly in spite of everything, and looked back at his best friend. "Don't be too hard on her, man. She was only tryin' to live her life and knew how we'd react." He was trying to reason with the man, already knowing it wouldn't make a difference, especially with the look in Mark's eyes.

"We both know how sick David is, Steve. Who's to say he ain't already tried somethin' and she's just lyin'?" He reasoned, not about to let anything happen to his little sister, which is why she was in for an extended visit. "Hope you packed plenty of clothes."

Steve smirked, holding up his duffel bag along with Corence's and nodded. "I knew you'd do that so I told her to pack some clothes." He walked further into the house, looking around and cleared his throat. "Where's the wifey?"

"Upstairs gettin' around the guestroom." Mark replied, taking the bags from his friend and set them down beside the couch since they'd walked down to the living room. "She's in a mood today so I'd play nice." He cautioned quietly, recalling his wife's temper earlier.

"In a mood?" Steve echoed, looking thoroughly amused and wondered what his friend did to tick Jemma off. "What did you do, big man? Piss in her food or somethin'?" He joked, loving to torment his best friend.

"Apparently." Mark wasn't amused as he walked into the kitchen, pulling out two beers and handed one to Steve, popping the top on his own. "Cor plannin' on hidin' all night?" He asked, turning the tables. "I noticed she was quiet. You ream her on the way over?"

"Damn right I did." Steve wasn't ashamed to admit it either as he popped the top on his own beer, taking a long swig of it and slammed it down on the table. "Enough bullshittin' man, what the fuck are we gonna do about Bautista?" He demanded, wanting to know the plan, hating the man with a passion and wanted to snap his neck for what he'd done to Corence.

"Got to find the son of a bitch first." Mark said flatly, taking a long swallow of his own beer, green eyes narrowing to dangerous slits. "It'd help to know how damn long he's been outta prison. He could already be lurkin' around." He growled, feeling his anger rising once again, but managed to keep it in check.

Steve growled along with Mark, not happy about this situation and drained his first beer in a few huge gulps. "Gimme another one, man." He ordered, crushing the beer can in his hand and turned around when he heard a throat clear. "Looks like they're not hidin', Marky boy."

Corence narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend. "Hidin'?" She snorted, tossing her braid over her shoulder. "Not likely, darlin'." She intercepted the beer Mark held to Steve, taking it and popped it open before taking a nice long swallow. "Thanks."

"How long has he been out, Cor?" Mark demanded, not amused with her nonchalance.

Jemma sighed heavily as she shook her head, walking down the rest of the stairs, and sat down at the kitchen table. "Mark, stop being so hard on your sister. She was just trying to get your overbearing ass off of her." She snapped, knowing she had to pick a fight with him so he wouldn't think about sex.

If she could keep his mind off of sex, then she'd be alright. Even though Jemma was taking those birth control pills secretly for added protection, they weren't 100% effective. Steve just shut his mouth and got another beer, glaring over at his girlfriend, not believing she just snagged his beer like that.

"That wasn't meant for you, honey." He stated and cracked his second one open, taking a long swig. "Tell us what's goin' on, Corence." He was ignoring Jemma for the time being.

"Calm down!" Corence shouted, getting in between everyone and sighed heavily. "David got out on parole." She said simply, having no clue how long he'd been out.

Mark stared at his wife, not about to fight with her in front of their company. "Let's not start again." He said softly, pleading with her.

"Then don't start on your sister." Jemma stated simply, folding her arms in front of her chest and leaned back against the chair, popping her foot up and down.

She was getting sick of him not fighting with her and wondered what it would take. Perhaps messing with his beautiful priceless motorcycles? He would kill her for that if she did so Jemma immediately tossed that idea out the window and focused on what they were saying about David. Mark sighed, leaning back against the counter, staring at his wife for a minute and finally focused his attention on his sister, wondering just how long David had been out himself.

"How long has he been out?" Steve demanded again, not taking his intense blue eyes from his girlfriend. He still couldn't believe she'd hid this from him.

Corence sighed, shaking her head. "I don't know, bout 6 months or so." She admitted finally, not entirely sure when David had been released.

She just knew that's when the notes had started arriving at her house. Jemma looked from Corence to Steve, waiting to see what the woman would say. Even though she knew David had been out for precisely a year. He'd hired her while still in prison, telling her she had to occupy Mark. Then came up with the moronic idea of her getting married to him, even though Mark was the one who proposed to her.

"Fuck, 6 months…" Steve grunted out, scrubbing a hand over his bald head in frustration. "Sounds like we might need some reinforcements, man."

Mark's green eyes narrowed, flashing perilously, not believing David had been out that long and Corence hadn't said a word. "I think we do too." He agreed icily, looking at his sister with intense hard green eyes. Corence shifted uncomfortably, knowing she was in trouble and shot Jemma a look, wondering just how angry Mark was today.

"Reinforcements?" Jemma questioned immediately, standing up from the table and looked at her husband with wide teal eyes. That was definitely NOT a good thing! The plan would be even more complicated with other people staying here. "Now wait just a goddamn minute here!" She shouted, eyes blazing with anger. "Corence, has this guy done ANYTHING to you within the past 6 months or however long he's been out?"

Steve turned his attention to his girlfriend, waiting for her to answer and cracked open his third beer. Mark's gaze zoomed in on his wife, wondering why the hell she was getting so distressed over this. Especially since he and Steve were doing it for Corence's as well as her own good. Corence sighed, knowing now would be the time to come clean. She reached in the back pocket of her jeans, pulling out the latest note she'd slipped in there, holding it out to Mark and Steve.

Jemma looked at the note and immediately snatched it from her, opening it and felt sick to her stomach. David had gone WAY too far with this as she swallowed hard, dropping the note and stepped back. Jemma had killed, stolen, the whole shot, but nothing quite prepared her for what that note said. She knew after her husband and Steve seen that, all bets were off.

'Damn it!' She cursed mentally, not believing David was being this stupid and knew he was doing this on purpose to make her life hell.

Steve snatched the note off of the table, looking at it and felt his blood boil as he crushed it in his hands. "We're calling them." His tone was final and Steve stood up, enraged beyond comprehension.

"Jemma, what the hell is wrong with you?" Mark demanded, not believing how his wife was acting. This was not Jemma. He took the note from Steve and unfolded it, his entire body stiffening. "He send any more of these?" He demanded crossly, trying to keep his temper in check.

Corence wrung her hands together, sighing and hung her head in shame. "Yes." She murmured, chancing a peek at Steve, knowing Mark would be enraged. Steve would be crushed.

Jemma stayed silent and couldn't believe David hadn't told her about them. She had a problem. A SERIOUS problem. One that would require skill and flawless timing. 'This is fucked up.' She thought, blinking rapidly, and finally turned around to stare out the window, wondering how she would pull this off without getting caught.

Steve couldn't believe what he just heard as he stared at his girlfriend, pure hurt evident in his blue eyes. "You…have more of these?" He choked out, raw emotion in his tone and shook his head when she just lowered her head more. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKIN' MIND, CORENCE?!"

"Damn it Steve, don't fuckin' yell at her!" Mark snarled, taking a step towards his friend before whirling around on his sister. "ARE YOU OUTTA YOUR DAMN MIND, WOMAN? You have ANY idea what the hell he's probably gonna try to do to you?" Corence took 3 big steps backwards, more scared of the two men before her than anyone behind a sick note. "We're makin' them calls NOW."

Jemma had jumped about 3 feet in the air and whirled around upon hearing her husband's outburst, not believing what was happening. She seen the tears in Corence's eyes and walked over, pulling her into her arms and hugged her tightly. "You both are assholes." She stated furiously, holding her trembling form and shook her head in disappointment, whispering soothing words into Corence's ear. "If you both yell at her one more time, I'm going to fucking castrate you both and don't fucking think I won't do it, MARK. Do I MAKE myself CLEAR?" Her voice was ice cold along with her teal eyes.

Mark glared at his wife. "Before you break out them castratin' tools, Jem, why don't you take a second to step back and see she's put everyone in danger and not just herself." He said coolly, heading to his den to make some phone calls, pissed off beyond belief.

Corence shook her head, crying softly. "I just didn't want them to worry."

"I know, sweetie it's not your fault. This man is sick and twisted and we'll take care of this." She crooned, completely ignoring her husband.

Hating how she was lying to Corence when the poor woman never did anything to deserve this. Jemma started to wonder if maybe she was making a fatal mistake by handing this woman over then rescinded that thought. Mark wanted children and she was married to him. It was already too far in the game and she had to finish it.

Even if it tore her heart in half.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Steve was livid.

He was absolutely livid as he stormed out of the kitchen, tossing his beer can in the trash on his way and couldn't believe what Corence had done. Not only had she put HER life in danger, but everyone else's. God only knew how many notes she'd gotten and Steve wanted to see them. Every single one of them! Steve was taking a drive tonight after she was asleep and raid her house to find them so Mark could see them as well. They could be the perfect evidence to pin against this psycho.

Corence sighed, wiping away her tears and squaring her shoulders, wondering why David was obsessed with her, shivering. "Mark and Steve are royally pissed." She murmured, taking her hair out of its plait and threaded her fingers through it. "I should probably go talk to Steve." She stared at Jemma shrewdly, her hazel orbs narrowing. "You got a little jumpy."

"Yeah well, that's what happens when your brother's temper flares." Jemma simply retorted, staring back at Corence and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "If I were you, I would leave the boys alone for a while until they cool off. Come on, let's grab a beer, some snacks and go watch a movie." She suggested with a smile, patting her shoulder reassuringly and walked into the kitchen.

Corence shook her head, helping Jemma to gather the snacks and beer before following her to the living room. She watched as Jemma rifled through the DVD's, knowing they'd probably have a Jim Carrey fest, which didn't bother her. He was one of her favorite actors. Though she knew that'd irritate the already infuriated Mark to no end. Corence settled herself on one of the plush couches and sighed. She could hear Mark's loud mouth all the way from the den, hearing how mad he was.

"I really wish he would calm down." Jemma growled, teal eyes narrowing somewhat at the stairs and sighed, looking over at her sister-in-law apologetically. "Your brother and I haven't exactly been getting along today. Just warning you ahead of time." She pulled the movie 'The Mask', grinning when Corence actually smiled, and knew this was the perfect movie to get her out of her funk. She popped it in, put on the surround sound and plopped down on the couch beside her as they started chomping on some popcorn. "I love the little dog in here. Max I think his name is?"

Corence smiled, this was one of her all-time favorite movies, though she'd noted that Mark and Jemma hadn't been getting along. "Is everythin' alright?" She asked softly, not wanting to pry but curious at the same time.

"Someone called him today and told him about David's parole. That's what started this whole thing and why he called you. He got so mad, he hurled our phone against the wall and smashed it to pieces. I loved that damn phone too!" Jemma whined a little after explaining what transpired earlier that day. There was NO way in HELL Jemma was mentioning the baby bit.

"He threw a phone?" Corence arched an auburn eyebrow, shaking her head and making a clicking sound with her tongue. "Men…He's got a temper." She sighed, reaching for a few kernels, toying with them. "He's gonna have this house packed…" She groaned, kneading her forehead with the heel of her hand. "You know that right?"

"Yeah I know and he can cater to them. I'm not a fucking maid."

Jemma was clearly not happy about having those reinforcements in the house and sighed heavily. She knew her husband was just taking extra precautions, but then again, he was big and bad enough to protect them both. Add Steve to the mix and that was an army by themselves, almost unstoppable. Almost.

"Where the hell you gonna put them?" Corence was mentally listening off everyone she knew Mark was likely to call, groaning softly. "You want some help settin' up the basement?" She offered, knowing there was no way in hell this ranch was going to house everyone comfortably.

"Nope, I'm not lifting a finger to do anything until he comes in and tells me how many people are going to be here. Right now, I just want to relax a bit with you and watch our favorite movie." Jemma replied, smiling softly at her and patted her leg, letting her know everything was going to be alright.

Jemma knew that wasn't true, but she had to play the role or else she'd never get out of this unscathed. Corence sighed and snuggled back on the couch, losing herself in the movie for now. Knowing no matter what happened, Mark and Steve wouldn't let anything happen to her or Jemma. Not as long as there was breath in their bodies. She smiled slightly, knowing they were just looking out for them and whatnot and hoped they'd be calmed down when they came back from whatever it was they were doing.

Jemma wasn't focused on the movie, even though she laughed at some parts. Her mind was on how the hell she was going to pull this plan of David's off without getting caught. How was she supposed to battle Mark, Steve and god only knew whoever else was coming. She sighed to herself and rubbed her temples, feeling a headache coming on. First step had to be getting a hold of David and inform him of what was happening soon before the 2 weeks were up. She knew he wouldn't do anything without her first call, but after that, the ball was in his court.

'I just want to get out of here.' She thought, eyes on the movie and ignored Mark when he walked downstairs, staring at them both hardening.

Mark mentally rolled his eyes and should have guessed they'd be watching something senseless. "We have more company comin'." He informed both Jemma and Corence in a cool voice. "They'll be arrivin' between tonight and tomorrow.

"Who's all comin'?" Corence asked softly, not looking up at her big brother.

"How many people and where the hell are they all staying, Mark?" Jemma asked, her tone gruff and low, refusing to look at him.

"Glen, Paul, Randy, John, Matt, Jeff, and Ashley." Mark answered casually, like it wasn't that big of a deal to have all of those people in his house.

Corence's eyes widened in shock. "That's an awful lot of people for just one guy now ain't it Mark?" She asked cautiously, not wanting to anger him anymore than he already was.

"No."

"That's fucking great." Jemma stated sarcastically, gritting her teeth and stood up as she stared at her husband contemptuously. "Then YOU can cater to them and everything because I'm NOT doing it!" She brushed past him and ran up the stairs and then the next flight, heading straight

to their bedroom, not believing what her husband did. He was having a whole army stay here! There was no way in hell Jemma could pull this plan off now! She slammed the door shut behind her and collapsed on the bed, wondering how she was going to do this. Mark sighed, looking down at his baby sister and didn't regret calling his friends for reinforcements.

"Darlin', David ain't bout to come crashin' through that window, get your dumbass upstairs and make amends with your wife." She said sternly, not believing how many people her brother recruited.

Mark rolled his eyes, but didn't argue, heading upstairs and walked into their bedroom. "Jem, what the hell is wrong with you today?"

"YOU are what's wrong with me, Mark!" Jemma snapped, sliding off the bed and walked over to the window, facing him. "First you explode and break MY favorite phone! Then after that you yell at your sister when all she was trying to do was get you off her back! You're an overbearing prick and I'm NOT catering to your damn friends! You can take care of them, feed them and do their goddamn laundry! EVERYTHING! I'm NOT doing it!" She was positively livid, but not because of any of that.

Jemma was livid because her plan had just gone up in smoke.

"Good, you just keep your childish ass up here then, Jemma." Mark said taciturnly, staring holes through his wife. He snorted, nostrils flaring and stormed out of the bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

Jemma's temper was up now as she stalked to the door, ripping it open, shrieking. "NO SEX WHILE THEY'RE IN OUR HOUSE EITHER, DICKHEAD!" She then slammed the door shut so hard, the walls and windows rattled and stalked over to stare out the window.

He could stew on that for a while and, if he didn't like it, he could stay in one of the guestrooms. If there were any left. Mark groaned, rubbing a hand down his face before squaring his shoulders and shrugging. Whatever, like he was going to have time for sex anyway with a house full of people? Though that didn't mean he couldn't change her mind. Mark smirked, continuing on his way downstairs.

After Steve watched Mark walk upstairs to talk to his spitfire wife, he finally made his way down the stairs. He leaned against the wall, no shirt on, tight blue jeans, his muscles rippling with every movement. He didn't say a word, just stared at Corence. Steve wasn't upset with her anymore, knowing why she did it, but Mark was a completely different story. Though he didn't argue with the man when he told him how many people were coming to stay until David was taken care of.

He actually encouraged it.

Corence looked over the back of the couch, frowning when she seen Steve and moved to a kneeling position, resting her arms along the back of it. "Still mad at me?" She asked softly.

Steve sighed as he shook his head gently back at her, seeing the flash of fear in her hazel eyes. He walked over and lowered himself on the couch, his body radiating with hurt. "No honey, I'm not mad at you anymore. I was more hurt than anythin', but I'll get over it. Come here Cor, I didn't mean to yell at you, honey. I love you, you know that right?" His voice was soft and husky.

Corence snuggled against him, regret shining in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Steve's neck. "I know, darlin'." She whispered. "I'm sorry I hurt you, I didn't honestly mean to, Steve." She tensed, hearing shouting from upstairs and sighed, knowing Jemma was not at all happy with the arrangement. She couldn't blame her. "Why so many people?"

"Because Mark is being his overprotective self, Corence." Steve responded, kissing the top of her head and cringed when he heard what Jemma shrieked about no sex while people were in the house. "Damn, she's pissed." He commented, blue eyes wide and stared down at his girlfriend. "Please don't tell me that we can't have sex. That would kill me, honey." He pleaded, nuzzling her neck.

Corence snickered, pushing him away. "I'm sorry, darlin', but there's gonna be a houseful of people and I'm not about to give them a show or let'em hear anythin'." She pushed him away when he tried to nuzzle her again.

Steve growled, nuzzling her neck again and ran his hands up and down her sides. "We have our own room and we can keep it down. We can always do it in the shower?" He suggested, pulling back enough to stare into her beautiful eyes and passionately kissed her lips. He smirked when she instantly melted against him and pulled back instantly when Mark cleared his throat, having walked in the room.

Mark didn't have time to say anything as the doorbell rang, repeatedly. "Hardy's." He said, rolling his eyes, knowing the brothers and Ashley were a hyper bunch, but all good people who'd do anything for anyone.

"Wait, you mean Matty and Jeffy?" Corence asked, arching an eyebrow, not having seen those two overgrown brats since…forever.

"And Ashley Massaro, you remember her now, don't you?" Mark replied, heading towards the door.

"Couldn't forget her." Corence replied with a grin, knowing Ashley was certainly one of those people that she just couldn't forget even if she wanted to.

"JEMMA, GUESTS ARE HERE!" Mark bellowed upstairs on purpose, hoping she would get over her childish antics and come downstairs acting like an adult.

"GO SCREW YOURSELF, MARK!" Jemma shouted after opening the door in a sing-song voice before slamming the door shut again, refusing to go downstairs. Her plan was foiled, so now she had to think up of a new one and get a hold of David.

"Well DAMN, I didn't know you swung that way, Calaway." Paul's voice stated, smirking as he stepped into the house, pulling his black shades off of his eyes.

"Sounds like trouble in paradise." Matt commented as they followed Paul in the house. "Now did you call us for Bautista or to save you from your old lady?"

Ashley shook her head, her arm around his waist. "Don't mind him, he just woke up."

Mark smirked, clapping Paul on the back and nodded at Matt, winking at Ashley. "Hell Paul, we all know which way YOU swing." He retorted jokingly.

Jeff grinned sheepishly, stepping into the house and looked around whistling. "Nice digs you got here, Calaway." Jeff smirked at his older brother's comment and started laughing his ass off. "I think he might've called us to save his own ass, bro."

Paul smirked wickedly as he clapped Mark on the back, nudging him a little. "Trouble in paradise, old man?"

Corence was trying her damnest not to snicker, seeing how Mark's face was slowly turning red and buried her face in the back of the couch.

"You could say that." Mark said dryly. "Since ya'll are bein' so damn NICE, I think you can sleep down in the basement."

Matt shrugged nonchalantly. "Not like it matters to us, just give me and Ash some room to tumble is all we ask."

"Damn skippy!" She chimed in, a grin on her face.

Jeff groaned, clapping his hands over his ears. "I DIDN'T NEED THAT!" He shouted, shaking his head, trying to get the mental images out of his head, groaning.

Paul started laughing as he shook his head, tucking his shades in the front of his shirt and smirked at his good friend in Mark. "Just make sure I have a comfy bed, man. You know with my back and all." He grunted, cracking it as if on cue with a grin on his face.

"Well-well-well, look what the fuckin' cat dragged in." Steve crowed, a smirk on his face and crossed his arms in front of his chest as he stared at Paul. "How you been, Wight?"

"Never better, Williams, you?" Paul replied, smirking right back at his rival and good friend. They had a weird friendship, but got along for the most part.

Steve shrugged and took another swig of his beer. "I can't complain."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ashley rolled her eyes, spotting Corence and grinned, jumping over the couch to sit by her. They were for the most part polar opposites, which suited them fine. "Hey woman! What's been up?" She greeted, hugging her friend.

Corence smiled, returning the embrace. "Drama. Which one you with?"

"The one who's not out to maim himself of course. Well…not too badly." Ashley answered with a grin, knowing Jeff was going to end up getting hurt and shook her head.

Mark shook his head, looking at his already getting packed house and knew there were more to come. Though he had to smile. It was nice having everyone around again. "Man Calaway, this is GREAT!" Jeff squawked, a grin on his face, already raiding the fridge. He groaned when he got smacked right in the face with the freezer door, not seeing it pop open and held his forehead. "Damn it!"

"There's a door there, kid." Steve pointed out, trying hard to keep his chuckles at bay, but it was close to impossible.

Paul shook his head, rolling his eyes, his duffel bag slung over his shoulder, grumbling. "Kids…"

"Hey Jeff, try watchin' where you're goin'." Mark snorted, looking at Paul. "Come on, man. I'll show you your room." He headed upstairs, figuring he'd stop to talk to his stubborn wife on the way.

"Man, you just HAD to put me upstairs, didn't you?" Paul groaned, though it was all in good fun and nudged Mark when he grunted. "Just kiddin', man. MUCH better than being downstairs with the trio of terror."

"Trio of terror is right. You're next to Cor and Steve." Mark smirked, opening the other guest room door. "I'm going to stick Randy and John in the den, the terrorists in the basement and Glen on the couch."

"Poor Glen."

Paul snickered, knowing Mark still had a grudge against the man. The last time they played cards with Steve, it was just the 4 of them and Glen had completely wiped Mark out. Mark still hadn't forgiven him and Paul found it rather amusing as he walked into his room.

"Thanks man, I owe you one for giving me my own room."

Mark smirked. "Nah, not poor Glen. He coulda always slept outside with my boys." He meant his dogs, which everyone already knew when he said 'boys'. "I'm bein' pretty nice all things considered." He nodded, looking around the room. "Not a problem, Paul."

"You'll never let that go will you?" Paul stated, not even questioning it and threw his bag on the floor, walking over to the comfortable looking bed. "I'm gonna catch a few winks. Let me know when you all decide what's for dinner." He then lay down and closed his eyes. He hated jetlag. It was a bitch and a half.

Mark frowned, hearing a whistle sound all of a sudden and groaned. "Uh oh, sounds like Cor called the dogs." He muttered, nodding to Paul. He walked out of the room and toward his own, hesitating outside the door when he heard Matt screaming while everyone else was laughing before finally entering. "You comin' down, Jem?"

Jemma didn't answer her husband as she lay on the bed, facing the window and had her eyes closed. She refused to go downstairs and mingle with all the people who were now her enemies. That's exactly what they were too. Her enemies and she had to be strong against them in order to get through this alive. She sighed when the bedroom door opened and closed, gritting her teeth.

"Get out, Mark. I want to be alone. Go play with your friends." She said the words friends with pure disdain and snuggled further into the pillow.

Mark frowned, staring down at Jemma with a hint of confusion in his eyes. "They're your friends too Jemma, or have you forgotten that?" He asked softly, trying to figure out where this sudden anger and disdain stemmed from. This sudden hatred.

"You overreacted with this whole ordeal, Mark. So what if he tries to get us? You know as well as I do that you don't need all of these people here or have you forgotten that we're TRYING to have a baby?" Jemma shot back, knowing that would nail him right in the emotional stomach and bit back a smirk.

"Darlin', you acted like you didn't want one." Mark said reasonably. "And right now ain't the time to be havin' a baby, not with that psycho loose. He could wind up hurtin' you."

'OH THANK YOU GOD!' Jemma's mind screamed, but she had to remember to play the part and slowly sat up on the bed, frowning at him. "You don't want a baby now?" She asked softly, hurt in her voice and sighed when he nodded. "Fine, then we won't have a baby."

She looked down at the blanket and drew her knees up, wrapping her arms around them. Her voice was no longer harsh and mean. It was filled with sadness and turmoil, which wasn't an act and Jemma didn't understand why.

"I want to have a baby." Mark clarified, letting her know he was still wanting her to have his child. "But now ain't the time, Jem. When that son of a bitch is caught and back where he can't hurt anyone, then we'll have some teal eyed angels, alright?" He sat down on the edge of the bed, reaching out to place a loving hand on her side.

'No we won't.' She thought, forcing a smile to spread across her lips and nodded, deciding to be nice to him for the time being. "Alright, Mark whatever you want." Her voice was soft and gentle. What the hell was she going to do about this plan of David's now? "I take it you and Steve aren't going on your boat trip anymore?"

Mark arched an eyebrow, wondering what kind of question that was. "No darlin', not now. Not with all this shit that's goin' on." He said slowly, taking her hand and squeezing it gently. "Why do you ask?"

"I just want to make sure you're going to be here until that bastard is locked away and I know how much that fishing trip means to you." She replied, teal eyes looking truthful and brought her free hand up, caressing his face tenderly with the back of it. "I want my big strapping knight here to protect me from harm." She scooted over to him and brushed her lips against his, snuggling against him.

"Don't worry darlin', I'll be here." Mark gently kissed her, remembering her no sex policy while they had houseguests and kept it at just that. Smirking against her lips, Mark deepened the kiss and caught her hands when she went to protest. "You said no sex. You didn't say nothin' about a good old fashioned make-out session." He teased huskily.

"You are impossible." Jemma murmured against his lips, smiling in spite of herself and wrapped her arms around his neck, entangling her fingers in his hair. "Later." She whispered, kissing him one last time. When he went to kiss her neck, which was her weak spot, Jemma bounded off the bed. "We need to get the rest of the rooms and everything set up." For now, she'd play along, but would have to find a moment and call David to inform him of the changes that had just been made.

Mark smirked, catching her wrist and pulled her back against him. "Already handled all that, darlin'." He murmured, smirking when Jemma said something about the doorbell, now nuzzling her neck again. "Steve and Cor are down there, they know who can be let in."

"Mark, not now." Jemma whispered, melting against him and allowed him to pull her away from the door as he kicked it shut. She moaned softly when he lowered her down on the bed, feeling his kisses trail down her neck and pulled his shirt up over his head, throwing it to the floor.

"Now is the perfect time." Mark argued hoarsely, tugging her shirt off of her and tossed it to join his on the floor.

He bent down to kiss the swell of her breasts, his hands roaming underneath her. A second later, Jemma's bra was on the floor as well. Mark licked his lips voraciously before bending down and capturing a pert nipple between his teeth. Gently tugging upwards and soothing it with his tongue, Mark gave the same attention to her other breast.

"Ohhh Mark…" She moaned out softly, arching her entire body into him.

Fiery red hair splayed all around her as Jemma's head tipped back, running her fingers through his hair while her elbows braced on the bed. She hissed when he kept tugging at her nipples, teasing and tormenting her relentlessly and licked her dried lips. She wasn't complaining or pushing him away. It felt too wonderful and Jemma pressed her forehead to his once his mouth met hers again.

"I want you. Now." She whispered urgently and unsnapped his jeans with a flick of her wrist, teal orbs gleaming up at him and darkening to a dark turquoise.

Mark grunted, eyes darkening to a forest green color, helping her to slide down his jeans, kicking them away. He wasted no time in removing Jemma's clothes, lying out between her thighs and returned his attention to her slender throat. Nipping, sucking and kissing at the spots that he knew drove her wild. A hand strayed down between her legs and Mark smirked when he felt how hot and wet she was for him.

Jemma gasped, feeling his fingers brush against her and licked her lips eagerly. She was hungry for him and grabbed his hand that was stroking her clit. She brought it to her mouth, sucking his fingers in her mouth, tasting herself and never took her eyes from his.

Jemma loved how they darkened further and smoldered, spreading her legs open for him, bending her knees so her feet planted in the bedding. She smiled when Mark instantly captured her lips with his in a passionate soul searing kiss. Mark could feel the heat radiating from Jemma's body from her wet sex and sighed, loving how she was always ready for him. He slid inside of her slowly, watching her face and completely filled her to capacity

"HEY! SOMEONE MIND OPENING THE DAMN DOOR?"

Jemma's eyes flew open as she immediately shoved Mark off of her, bolting up from the bed and shook her cloudy head. She cleared her throat, trying to calm her breathing and racing heart, swallowing hard. "COMING!" She shouted, shooting Mark an apologetic look and slid her jeans on along with her shirt, bolting out of the bedroom.

She couldn't believe she was about to sleep with him AGAIN!

~!~

Steve walked back downstairs to join his girlfriend, who was jabbering with Ashley. "What's up, Bunny?" He said by way of greeting.

"Not a thing, Baldo." Ashley replied, winking at Corence, calling Steve by his nickname she adopted specifically for him. "Just chatting with Cor over here."

"Hey Cor, mind getting up and giving an old friend a hug or you going to be stubborn?" Matt didn't give her time, just hoisted her backside off the couch and into a bear hug. "Damn Red, you gaining weight?" He teased gently.

"Shit, you know that girl doesn't weight more than her own purse, Mattie." Came Jeff's voice, stumbling down the stairs, holding an icepack to his forehead that he'd found in the freezer after getting clocked in the face by the door.

"Careful boy, she's mine." Steve stated good-naturedly, knowing Corence loved him. He wasn't worried. He was a good looking man if he did say so himself and took another long swig of his beer. "And no, she don't weigh more than her purse. Sad isn't it?"

"Thanks morons." Corence groaned, smiling when Matt set her on her feet and promptly stomped down on his foot as hard as she could.

"OUCH!" Matt shrieked and started hopping up and down.

Ashley snickered at this sight. "Not much more than her purse, huh?"

Steve tried hard not to laugh, but it was inevitable. Matt hopping around like he was the Easter bunny…it was too much for him to take. "He should be signed up at the mall for the Easter Bunny! He plays the roll perfect!" He howled, causing Jeff to roll on the floor in laughter.

"Blow me, cue ball!" Matt shrieked, dropping a knee onto Jeff's stomach. "Shaddup, Jeffrey!"

"FIGHT!" Corence giggled, leaning against the couch.

"Well hell…" Ashley dived right in, dropping her elbow on Matt's back. "Come on, Red!"

Corence gave Steve a look that asked if Ashley was serious then shrugged and joined the trio or terror in the melee. Steve smirked as he just kicked back on the sofa, watching his girlfriend and the terror trio rough each other up. He knew Corence could hold her own, but would step in if necessary.

"Watch where your hand is goin' there, Jeffrey!" Steve warned, his voice serious, seeing his hand was about to touch Corence's boob.

"Goddamn it, get off of me!" Jeff yelped, trying to pull himself out of the pile, but it was NOT happening. Not with all these human bodies on him. Even though Corence and Ashley didn't count because they were so light. "Mattie, knock it off!"

"Well if these broads would get off of me!" Matt grunted, winding up getting slapped across the face by Corence and groaned. "Damn it! Let us up!"

"BROADS?" Ashley yelled, grabbing his pants and tugged. "Red, help me! He's fat!" Corence climbed to her feet and took another leg, dragging Matt off of Jeff, letting out an ear piercing whistle.

"Oh shit!" Steve shouted out in surprise when Hades, Pain and Panic came barreling in and immediately pinned Matt to the floor. All 3 beasts snarling with their teeth bared. "Alright, I think fun time has officially ended, children."

"Aww man! And it was JUST getting good too!" Jeff whined, wanting to see his brother suffer, rubbing his chest.

"Take it back, Matthew." Corence ordered sweetly, winking over at Jeff.

"Fine, you're not broads." Matt whimpered, not liking being that damn close to Hades' teeth.

"Let him up boys." Corence ordered the dogs and smiled when they did as she asked.

"You're bitches!" Matt shouted once he was on his feet, bolting down to the basement.

"CHICKENSHIT!" Ashley shrieked, running after him, not believing what her boyfriend just said.

"I can't believe he just said that!" Jeff shouted, blinking after his older brother and took off after him while Steve restrained the dogs.

Steve pulled all the dogs toward him, holding them by their collars, knowing they wouldn't bite him. They knew him well as he stroked their heads while shaking his own. 'Somebody is gonna get castrated.' He thought worriedly.

Corence cocked her head to the side, listening for it then smirked when she heard it. "MY NUTS!" Matt screeched, causing Corence to grin wickedly as a bounce came into her step.

"Ash got him." She giggled, whistling softly and patting her thigh before leading the dogs outside. Glad Mark wasn't around or he would've probably jumped her for stepping off the back porch.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Hey, John's here!" Matt's voice boomed, the terror trio's footsteps echoing throughout the house as they came running up the stairs.

Mark groaned, burying his face in the pillow and rolled out of bed. He slid on the tightest pair of jeans he owned, wincing because it hurt. Though it held his erection in place and out of sight. He slipped on a t-shirt before following his wife, having every intention of killing Cena.

Steve cursed as he immediately took off with Corence, about ready to make love to her in Mark's den on the pool table and handed Corence her clothes, rubbing the back of his neck. He could hear John's voice and sighed, knowing another one of the soldiers had arrived and gave her an apologetic look. "Later." He promised, kissing her quickly before walking out to greet his friend.

Jemma slid down the stairs, causing everyone to stare at her and was cursing because she'd stubbed her toe on the railing. "Goddamn it!" She held onto the wall to steady herself and groaned out in pain.

Corence took her time in dressing, letting her flushed face return to normal before walking out of the den. Smiling when Ashley spotted her and tossed her a beer, apparently making herself comfortable in the kitchen. "You alright, Jem?" She asked with concern shining in her hazel eyes.

"Damn, I think someone was getting FREAKAY!" Jeff shouted, his green eyes twinkling and groaned when Mark plowed him in the arm hard with his fist. "OWW!"

John sighed, waiting patiently, having rung the damn doorbell like…6 times!

"WILL SOMEBODY GET THAT?!" Jemma roared, causing everyone to just stare at her and limped into the kitchen, smiling at Ashley and Corence painfully. "Damn it no, that fucking hurt!"

"I bet it did." Ashley replied, handing Jemma a cold one, sipping hers. "You alright?" She smirked, taking in Jemma's appearance. "Did you know you have your shirt on inside out?"

"Shut it, Punk." She stated, plopping down in a chair and, when the guys weren't looking, turned it so it was on the right way. "There happy now?" She cracked open her beer and took a long swig of it, still trying to calm her scorching body down.

Corence sighed, watching as Jeff rubbed his arm. "You're such a baby, Skittles." She teased gently, blushing when Ashley shot her a knowing look too.

"Shut up, COR!" Jeff spat back at her, whining at his arm and frowned, seeing a big bruise on it. "Damn it!"

"Don't you be hollerin' at me, Jeffrey Nero Hardy." Corence said, walking out of the kitchen with her beer, looking at him with narrowed eyes. When he went to open his mouth, she poured beer in it. "Think before you speak!"

"Yer gonna be shown freaky once I toss you to Hades, Hardy." Mark threatened, pushing Jeff away from him and walked over to get the door, opening it up and glared. "Cena, you're an ass."

"What'd I do?" John asked with an adorable confused expression on his face, blue eyes wide.

"You interrupted Calaway getting some." Paul's voice sounded from behind, a crooked smile on his face and walked over, shaking the man's hand. "What's up, Cena?"

"Boy, you DON'T have good timing." Steve growled, obviously about to get himself some as well and had to adjust his jean shorts.

"Damn Steve, looks like you need a cold shower." Matt commented with a smirk on his lips.

"Ohhh…" Comprehension dawned in John's eyes before he smirked. "Man, don't you know anything? You're supposed to get it when you don't have people COMING OVER AT ALL HOURS!"

Jemma heard that from John and spit her beer out all over the table, right on Ashley, coughing as her eyes began watering. "Jonathan Felix-Anthony Cena!" She exclaimed in a shout, causing everyone to stare at her, knowing he was in deep trouble and set her beer down.

"That's it, I'm gonna kill him." Mark growled and was getting ready to pounce on this dick.

"Let's get him, Mark!" Steve growled, cracking his knuckles dangerously, obviously NOT amused that he just got his fuck session interrupted by this pompous ass.

Paul heard that and immediately stepped in between the men, trying not to laugh and shook his head. "Now-now-now boys, let's all get along. Johnny boy here didn't know you were trying to get your dicks wet, so cool your jets."

"You two need laid." Ashley said sweetly, ignoring the looks both Corence and Jemma shot her.

"I wasn't wanting laid." Corence argued flatly. "He was."

"Sure…"

"And no, I don't need to get laid. That's all my husband has been doing to me for the past few days is sexing me up."

"Hey, it's not MY fault you fuckers can't keep regular hours!" John yelped, dodging a blow Mark aimed at him.

"One hit Paul, that's all we want." Mark snarled, his eyes locked on John, spitting green venom.

"Sexing you up? And just what is wrong with that may I ask?" Ashley demanded, sounding thoroughly amused. "He's gorgeous woman, fuck him!"

"ASHLEY!" Jemma exclaimed, turning several shades of red and buried her face in her hands, not believing what she just heard. She PRAYED Mark didn't hear that and groaned when she heard his voice from behind her, already knowing he had.

"Damn Mattie boy, I think you got some competition cause it sounds like Punk here wants a piece of Calaway." Steve teased, smirking when it was Ashley's turn to become several shades of red and looked over at his girlfriend who was standing next to a coughing and choking Jeff. "Boy, swallow right or just spit."

Jeff couldn't speak, but managed to tell Steve what he thought of him, which was number one.

"Damn! Looks like Jeffy wants a piece of Williams now!" Paul crowed from behind, laughing and walked into the kitchen to get himself a beer.

"Hmmm…Ash, you're beautiful darlin', but I'm gonna half to pass." Mark smirked, looking over his shoulder when Glen strolled in, nodding to him before wrapping his arms around his wife. "Though that part about fuckin' sounds pretty damn good." He purred in her ear.

"That's NOT funny, Mark." Jemma mumbled, turning redder when Glen walked in and sighed deeply, knowing the gang was almost here. They were just waiting on Randy.

"What the hell did I miss?" Glen demanded, patting Paul on the back in a friendly gesture.

"JEFF!" Corence shrieked when she got sprayed with the beer. "THIS IS A WHITE TANK TOP, YOU MORON!" She poured the rest of her beer over him, giggling when he sputtered.

"Serves you right, Cor!" Jeff shrieked with laughter and bolted, only to plow right into John who growled at him as he scrambled to his feet.

"What in the hell did I miss too?" Came Randy's voice as if right on cue in Jemma's mind, a grin on his face, mystic blue eyes taking in all the people and shook his head. "Damn if this is an orgy, PLEASE god tell me I'm not dreaming!" He joked, smirking when Jemma, Ashley and Corence all turned beat red.

"Hey Jacobs, what's up?" Paul greeted with a smile, patting Glen on the back and they brotherly hugged.

"Damn it, boy!" Steve roared, seeing the top was see through on Corence, and felt his erection press tightly against his jean shorts, growling. "I'm gonna kill him!"

Corence rolled her eyes, looking at Ashley and John before smiling at Randy. "Orgy my ass, darlin'." She teased, smirking at Steve and giggling before pulling off her soaked tank top and tossed it at Jeff. "I'll be right back." She announced, heading upstairs.

"Come on, Jem, before someone gets raped." Ashley snickered, hauling Jemma up the steps by her wrist as well.

"Holy hell!" John exclaimed, forgetting about punching Jeff. "Damn!"

"I think we came right on time, Randy." Glen commented, winking at his friend.

Mark was standing there slack jawed. "Tell me my little sister did NOT just do that."

"Yup, she flashed us all." Matt clarified, blinking just like Mark was.

Steve was gawking as he watched his girlfriend, the love of his life, trample up the steps with Jemma and Ashley, blinking repeatedly. "She just-Did she just-" Steve growled when he seen John's prying eyes and popped him in the back of the head along with Glen. "SHUT YOUR MOUTHS! That's MINE!"

"I can't believe that just happened…" Jeff was slack jawed along with Mark, blinking rapidly and suddenly got a smirk on his face. Groaning when Steve popped him in the back of his head as well. "OW!"

"I'm inclined to agree with Jacobs. HOT DAMN!" Randy shouted with a boyish grin, dodging Steve's slap and shook his finger. "Nuh-uh, man, I can look just like the rest of us, even though I'm sure Mark doesn't think of his baby sis that way. Do you, Calaway?"

"Wow…" That was all Paul could say. Not even his wife had jugs like that!

John rubbed the back of his head, wincing. Can I help it if she's…" He ducked, stepping behind Glen. "Fucking HOT!"

"You're on your own now, son." Glen murmured, stepping out of harm's way and sharing a look with Matt, who seemed to have enough sense to keep his mouth shut. For now. "Mark, where's the liquor? I think we all could use a drink now."

"I think so too." Mark replied, shooting Randy a look. "Man, you keep your eyes off my sister, Orton, or else I'm rippin'em outta their sockets." He only half-threatened, leading the way towards the mostly empty room that served as a bar. Needing a stiff drink, Mark thanked god his wife wasn't that brazen. He didn't know what he'd do then.

While the boys were in their shocked states, the girls were giggling up a storm up in the room, evil intentions going through their minds.

"I can't believe you just DID THAT!" Jemma shrieked, gawking at her sister-in-law, who had a Cheshire grin on her face and started laughing her ass off. She'd completely forgotten about the plan. About David. About why she was really here. "Girl, even I'M not that fucking crazy!"

Corence shrugged, smirking as she rifled through her duffel bag, pulling out a pale green halter top and discarded her bra, not needing one with this shirt. "Gotta remind them sometimes I'm not all meek and mild like I pretend to be." She joked, slipping the shirt on.

Ashley was leaning against the wall, still snickering. "You are meek and mild, but it's good to see you shocking people every now and then. I vote we go shock them some more!" She shouted, holding up her hands.

Jemma suddenly got this really wicked smirk on her lips as she looked at Ashley and then her sister-in-law, peeling off her shirt. She had no bra on beneath it as she twirled it around and walked out of the bedroom downstairs. "My-MY it's so HOT in here, isn't it boys?" She asked nonchalantly, smirking when all of them became slack jawed and walked over, grabbing a glass out of the cabinet. She walked over, getting a glass of water and then winked at them all before walking back upstairs to join Ashley and Corence again.

"DAMN!" Randy shouted.

"Holy shit!" Steve groaned.

"Hot diggity dog!" Jeff shrieked in excitement.

"Fuck me runnin'!" Paul grumbled, really wishing his wife was there at that moment.

"DON'T BE FUCKIN' LOOKIN' AT MY WIFE!" Mark roared at them all, his green eyes bugged out, not believing Jemma just did that.

"HOLY HELL!" John exclaimed, following Jemma up the stairs only to wind up being stopped by Glen.

"You're too young to die, kid."

"Holy shit…someone pinch me cause I think I'm in tittie heaven!" Matt crowed, rubbing his eyes and had to admit Mark's wife had a NICE rack.

Once Jemma got back upstairs, Corence was giggling evilly, hunched over laughing. "That was EVIL! Hell fuck this, let's just screw with them then." She changed into a short black flounce skirt and discarded her panties, watching as Ashley pulled off the pink tights she wore as well as the mesh skirt, leaving her in her skirt and bra. "Jem, you feelin' up to makin' Mark suffer for earlier?" She asked, a wicked twinkle in her hazel eyes.

Smirking, Jemma nodded peeling off her jeans, leaving her clad in her midnight blue panties. She then quickly ran to the bedroom, slipping on a sheer white nightgown with no bra on, and brushed her hair, joining the girls. "Ready?" She asked, prepared to make her husband slack jawed for the 3rd time that night.

"Calaway, holy fuck dude, don't you EVER let that one go!" Randy stated, blinking rapidly and licked his lips as he nodded with Matt. "You damn right we're in tittie heaven!"

"Corence is better lookin'." Steve said nonchalantly and ducked when Mark took a swing at him. "Would you rather I say I wanna fuck your wife's brains out?!" He growled, ducking another swing.

"Whoa-whoa calm down, boys!" Paul shouted, stepping between them and looked at Calaway with a knowing smirk on his face. "Maybe we should play STRIP poker tonight."

"I'm sooo IN!" Jeff immediately shouted, waving his hands in the air like an idiot.

"Ya'll talkin' about us 'cause our ears are burnin'." Corence drawled, walking down the stairs, arms linked with Jemma's and Ashley's.

"Hell, looks like their getting ready to play strip poker without us. Makes you wonder what kinda men they are." Ashley snickered, walking over to the bar and leaned over it, her pink panties flashing as she procured a bottle of Jack Daniels. "Ladies…" She toasted them before taking a mouthful.

"I'm a Vodka kinda gal." Corence murmured, winking at Jemma and procured her own bottle, bending over just enough to show a glimpse of her non-panty covered ass, clinking her bottle to Ashley's.

Glen cleared his throat, looking at Matt then Steve who were both in shock. "Fine, I'll say it." He sighed heavily. "Ash, love them panties, darlin' and Cor, I just love your ass."

"Jem…nice nightgown. That come in sheer?" John asked, licking his lips and laughed when Mark could only sputter in astonishment.

"What do you mean does it come in sheer, Johnny boy?" She purred, her teal eyes gleaming wickedly and winked at her husband. "It IS sheer or did you not notice?" She giggled before walking over, getting a glass of Apple Pucker with 7up and had to smirk on her lips that was both sultry and sinful.

"Christ…" Randy gasped out, his heart almost stopping and licked his lips as he looked at Corence's pert little ass. "Damn Steve, you tap that a lot?"

Steve could NOT say a single word because no sentences were forming at the moment, much like Mark.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"I think he's in shock." Jeff pointed out, green eyes darkening upon seeing Corence and licked his lips hungrily. "You mind if I take you for a spin on the Imag-I-nation train, baby?"

"Damn it, why didn't I bring my wife?" Paul groaned, downing 2 shots of Jack, one right after the other.

"Because you're a moron." Matt replied, walking over to his girlfriend and draped an arm around her.

"Nope, not fair to the other guys." Ashley admonished sweetly, dropping down onto a bar stool, crossing one leg over the other.

"Believe me Jem, I'm noticing." John replied, eyeing her blatantly, his baby blues sparkling wickedly, a sensual smile on his lips.

Mark groaned, stepping behind the bar and adjusted himself, both shocked and turned on by how his wife was acting. Though he was about to rip John's throat out. He poured himself a shot of bourbon, downing it without flinching, followed by another.

"We just standin' around flappin' our gums?" He demanded hoarsely.

"Well brother dear…no, ya'll are gawking while we're…being angels." Corence replied pleasantly, looking at Jeff appraisingly. "Darlin', you might wanna move before Steve decks you." She cautioned, winking at him and dropped down on the couch. Slowly crossing one leg over the other, Corence almost gave a glimpse of what WASN'T under her skirt.

Glen was the first one to notice. "I'm up for that strip poker idea!"

"I'm sure you are, Glenie boy." Jemma replied in that same seductive voice, walking over to the table and stood on it, placing her hands on her hips. "Now then, strip poker is a little..." She paused, studying her nails, which were painted a deep royal blue. "Cliché, don't you think ladies?" She asked nonchalantly, licking her upper lip slowly. "Johnny boy, I think you might wanna duck, babe."

Steve put Jeff in a mean headlock, bringing him down to the floor, growling. "What did you-" The words died on his lips when he got a glimpse of what his girlfriend WASN'T wearing under her skirt and felt his mouth go dry.

"Damn it that hurt!" Jeff groaned, not noticing what Steve had caught and grumbled as he went over to get a shot for himself.

Randy now stood right in front of Jemma, his piercing blue eyes staring into hers and shook his head as he laughed. "Nope, not happening. You're hot and everything, Jem, but you're too much like a little sister to me." He eyed Ashley and Corence then. "But they are not."

"Next you boys will want to play spin the bottle or 7 minutes in the closet." Ashley shook her head, snorting. "Not that I'm complaining because chances are, you fuckers would be making out with each other."

Corence snickered, taking another swallow of her Vodka and smiled placidly at Randy. "I'm not like your sister?" She asked, batting her eyelashes innocently at him.

Mark grabbed his wife around her slim waist and set her down on the floor, growling. "Yer a tease, darlin'." He murmured in her ear, wincing when she elbowed him and ducked under his arms, swallowing down another shot.

"Now, now Marky boy, you can't maul me in front of all these strapping reinforcements. What kind of host would you be then?" Jemma chided playfully, teal eyes gleaming impishly.

"Hell, she ain't like my sister." John replied, grinning from ear to ear, smirking when Glen nodded in agreement.

"I'm moving to Texas permanently. They don't make them like this in Tennessee."

"Fuck strip poker. Let's do something else." Matt suggested, watching as Ashley settled down next to Corence, groaning when they both uncrossed their legs at the same time. "Hey…are you…?" He arched an eyebrow.

Ashley blinked, moving to rest her arm over Corence's legs. "No peeking now."

"Shit, you little dare devils…Truth or dare?"

Jemma laughed when both Ashley and Corence shouted 'truth' at the same time. "They're not THAT stupid, Matty." She shook her head, downing the rest of her drink and bent down, her legs completely straight to fill her glass again.

"My god…" Randy groaned, NOW seeing that neither Ashley OR Corence were wearing any panties and downed a shot of whiskey, filling it immediately. "I have a fiancée. I have a fiancée…" He kept reminding himself.

"I have a wife. I have a wife. I have a-" Paul groaned as he downed his 5th straight shot.

Steve growled, walking over to his girlfriend, and stood right in front of her, not letting anyone else catch any glimpses. "SHE'S TAKEN, FUCKERS!" He roared tensely.

"OH come ON! Take the dare!" Jeff whined, pleading almost, his green eyes locked on Corence since Ashley was too much of a sister to him.

"We're playin' by OUR rules." Corence stated serenely, leaning over and whispered something to Ashley, smirking at Steve's back.

Mark shook his head, leaning back and watching it all unfold, not believing his wife or sister for that matter, wondering what the hell had got into them. Then he chalked it up to this being their way of relieving tension over this whole David situation. Deciding for now to let things be, that was until Mark felt he really had to break someone's jaw, like John's.

John tilted his head to the side, watching Jemma and strolled over to get himself a drink. "Love them panties." He murmured, brushing against her as he reached for a bottle of whiskey.

Glen arched an eyebrow, exchanging looks with Matt when Ashley stood up behind Steve. "What the hell?" Matt muttered, watching Steve jump.

Ashley giggled, her hand busy out of sight before sitting back down next to Corence. "Told you." She whispered.

"I bet you do."

Her long fiery red hair flowed over her shoulder as Jemma walked past John back to her spot beside Mark. She took a sip of her drink and suddenly brought Mark's face to hers, passionately kissing him. Pulling back, she wiped the gloss from his lips with sparkling slightly darkened teal eyes. That was her way of telling John she was OFF limits and belonged to Mark. Jemma softly kissed him one last time and took her seat beside Corence, done teasing for now.

"So ladies, what shall we do next?"

Steve blinked, looking down at Ashley and then back at his girlfriend. He smirked, sitting down between them and cleared his throat. "If you ladies wanted a 3 way, why didn't you say somethin'?"

"Oh Hell NO! You're not having a 3 way without us, man!" Randy protested and groaned, remembering he had a beautiful fiancée at home and downed another shot.

Paul sighed heavily as he shook his head, excusing himself and rushed upstairs to the bathroom to take care of some personal business.

"You know he's going to slap his monkey, right?" Jeff asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Corence burst out laughing, doubling over. "Oh my god…Jeff, go help him!" She shrieked, shaking her finger at Steve. "Nuh-uh honey, this is a sexcapade for us only, you're not even allowed to WATCH." She teased seductively.

"Shit, I say we go for a swim or something." Ashley suggested, looking at Jemma and grinned. "I'm roasting my ass off, it's getting hotter than hell in here what with all the testosterone." She stood up, yanking both Jem and Corence up, dragging them out of the house. Laughing as they both protested, Ashley ignored them and stripped down, diving into the large pool. "Much better!" She sighed, keeping her alcohol above water.

Mark smirked at the pained look on John's face. "Mine." He said, chuckling when John groaned and shook his head. "Lotion's in the bathroom cabinet. You can go help Paul."

Matt and Glen had followed the women, not about to miss whatever was happening. "Nice, Ash is looking well-toned these days."

"I know." Matt agreed, crossing his arms in front of his chest, grinning from ear to ear. "$20 bucks says you won't…" His voice dropped to a whisper.

The next second, Jemma's nightgown was gone and she was in the pool in just her panties. Jemma broke the surface, a smile adorned on her face and sighed as she leaned back, paddling on the surface. Her red hair was wet, splaying around her on the water, the moonlight setting her in a glow and closed her eyes.

"Mmm so nice, thanks Glenie boy…" She purred in approval, loving the cool water.

"Holy hell…" Randy was at a complete loss for words after that as he watched Jemma paddle on the surface, her breasts in CLEAR view. "Okay, maybe I was wrong…"

Steve didn't care about Jemma because that was Mark's business. When he saw his girlfriend get pulled in the pool by Ashley, that was all he could handle. He physically dragged her out after jumping in, thrusting her over his shoulder and smacked her ass, carting her into the house to get some clothes on.

"You've had enough fun, honey…" He stated, not able to take anymore.

"Well SHIT! I didn't know you put out like that, Jemma!" Jeff exclaimed and groaned when he was popped upside the head by Randy.

"Hey Paul! You okay up there, old man?" John called out upstairs, snickering when he heard Paul curse.

"Shut up, Cena, before I come down there and spray this on you!" Paul growled, causing both Jeff and John to gag.

Jeff had gone back inside, not able to stand watching half naked women any longer without jumping one of them.

Corence shrieked, wiggling against her boyfriend. "Smack me again, Steven, and I'm gonna deck you!" She threatened, groaning when he smacked her again. "Help! He's gonna molest me!" She cried out.

"Super Matt to the rescue!" Matt snickered, grabbing her hands and pulled her out of Steve's grasp, catching her when she almost fell. "Now-now Steve, no hauling her off. We're all getting reacquainted here. Oh shit!" Matt tossed her over his shoulder and bolted when Steve lunged.

Steve growled, tackling Matt to the ground and kicked him in the ribs, hauling his girlfriend over his shoulder again. "That'll teach you to get involved in somethin' that's none of your business, boy." He snorted, carting a kicking and screaming Corence upstairs to get some clothes on her.

"I can walk, Steven!"

Corence grunted when she was roughly set down once they were in their room and shook the water off of her. Sending droplets everywhere, Corence pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a long sleeved button up shirt, quickly donning them. Steve smiled as he pulled her against him, right between his legs, and rubbed her hips gently with his thumbs.

"I love you, Cor." He murmured, standing up and kissed her lips softly, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm not mad, darlin', but Matt had that one comin'." He hoped she wasn't mad at him.

"Super Matt." She corrected with a grin, laying down on the bed with a sigh and draped an arm over his eyes. Her head reeled from how many shots she'd consumed in such a short amount of time. "I think I'm buzzin', darlin'." She giggled, hazel eyes glazed over.

Steve chuckled, sliding in bed with her and wrapped his massive arms around her waist, kissing her neck and lips. "Just relax, honey." He whispered in her ear, snuggling with his girlfriend and ran his fingers through her wet hair as the sleep slowly claimed his body.

Corence just lay in bed for a while with her buzz, thinking about what was coming up. David. She couldn't get her mind off of David and why he wanted her so badly. She knew he was going over the line with obsession. She didn't even know what to call this, but that certainly wasn't it. She sighed, running her fingers along Steve's forearms and smiled when he tightened his hold on her.

When this was all over with, Corence was going to sit down with the man holding her and discuss the possibility of marriage. She wanted a family with him and the only way to do that was to get married because she refused to bring a child into the world without both a mother and father. She loved Steve and he loved her, so they should get married, like Mark and Jemma did after only a year of knowing each other. She knew Steve close to 3 years now and couldn't wait any longer. With that thought in mind, Corence finally allowed sleep to claim her body, hoping David didn't get his hands on her when all of this was said and done.

Meanwhile, Mark frowned watching the mayhem in his backyard and rolled his eyes, not believing this. He shook his head and peeled off his shirt, not about to miss out on the fun and stand around gawking like a kid. He dived into the pool, his body slicing through the water smoothly and swam up behind his wife.

"Hello darlin'." He growled huskily in her ear.

Jemma shivered when she heard her husband's growl behind her and giggled as his arms wrapped around her, causing her to snuggle back against him. "You know I'm only yours, right?"

She wanted to assure him that she wasn't interested in anyone except him at that moment. Jemma turned around to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck since he was eyelevel with her. Her teal eyes sparkled as she caressed Mark's face with the back of her hand and kissed him softly.

"I love you, Mark." She whispered and felt her heart leap in her throat, knowing that wasn't an act. She really meant it.

Mark nodded, aware everyone crept back into the house. The party was officially over and Mark wrapped his arms around her. "I know, darlin', I love you too." He murmured, bending his head down to kiss her again, slowly deepening the kiss. "Yer still a tease, Jem." He whispered against her lips.

"I know, but you love it." She chortled, letting water droplets slide down her cheek and sighed as she snuggled against her husband. Her husband. That's what this man was to her right now. Did she really want to let that go? Melting against him, Jemma just enjoyed the moment as her wedding ring sparkled in the moonlight.

"What's on your mind, darlin'?" Mark asked, moving so he floated on his back, pulling her into a position where she was straddling his waist, staring up at her curiously and could tell she was lost in thought.

"Just thinking about you and how wonderful you are." She replied, half lying and bent down to brush her lips against his.

They stayed out there for a while, just holding each other, knowing whatever was coming their way would not be pretty. Jemma sighed as she closed her eyes, allowing a few tears to slide down the corners of her eyes as she laid her head on her husband's chest. Thankful they mixed perfectly with the water in the pool.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Mark sighed, sitting in the den with the guys, going over the notes Steve had gotten from Corence's house, staring down at one of them. "This is fuckin' sick." He muttered, not believing what was going through David's mind.

Matt swallowed hard, exchanging looks with his brother, raking a hand through his hair.

"Besides the notes, has he done anything else?" John asked thoughtfully, pushing them aside.

Glen frowned, looking at Steve, who was looking rather dangerous himself.

"No and he won't get near her." Steve promised darkly, blue eyes intense with anger, wanting to rip David's heart out of his chest and crush in his hand for what he put Corence through.

"Now she said she's been receiving these for 6 months?" Randy asked, raising an eyebrow and sighed when Mark nodded. "Damn, she should've told you guys sooner."

Jeff just exchanged another look with his older brother and swallowed hard, not able to believe how sick and twisted this bastard was.

"I say we track his sorry ass down and put a fuckin' bullet in his head. If this was my wife he was fuckin' with, he wouldn't be living to see the light of day again." Paul stated in a deadly tone of voice, cracking his knuckles, jaw tightened.

~!~

"Where'd Jem get off too?" Ashley asked curiously while she and Corence cooked supper. Well, more like Corence cooked while Ashley watched. Ashley's job was to keep her company since Jemma was busy doing something else.

"She's lying down." Corence said, busying stuffing green peppers with a hamburger, rice and tomato sauce combination. "She's tired."

"Why aren't we allowed in on the men's little powwow again?" She asked exasperatedly, rolling her eyes and stared down at what Corence was making.

"Because we're delicate fragile females who can't hack it." Corence replied sarcastically, rolling her own eyes and popped the food in the oven, setting the timer.

Meanwhile, Jemma was doing anything but sleeping as she bit her bottom lip and locked her bedroom door, knowing she had to make this call quick. She couldn't argue with David or anything. Flipping her cell phone open, Jemma dialed his number since she had it on speed dial. This was the cell phone that Mark didn't know she had and it had all of her contact numbers on it in case she had to get away fast. Or a job didn't go right. Jemma had connections. She pressed the phone to her ear and waited for her boss to answer. Praying he didn't do anything too hasty, Jemma paced back and forth and tried ignoring the sudden nausea.

"Yes dear?" David greeted eagerly, having been waiting for this call impatiently over the past few days.

"We have another problem." Jemma quietly said, knowing she couldn't risk anyone listening at the door and decided to opt for something different. She walked into the bathroom, after unlocking the bedroom door, and locked herself inside, turning the shower on. "Okay, I can talk now. We have a HUGE problem, David."

"What's the problem, Jemma, and just how huge are we talking here?" He demanded in a calm tone of voice, hearing the water going and knew she was probably in a bathroom or something.

Taking a deep breath, Jemma started pacing again and tightened the phone a little in her hand. "Mark found out about your parole from Glen and he's called reinforcements. There is an entire army here, David, wanting to rip you limb from limb and they're keeping Corence here along with me." She kept her voice down even with the shower going, not taking a chance of someone listening at the door.

David's eyes narrowed dangerously, not believing this was happening when he was so close! "And you can't get them out of there?" He asked in a deceptively gentle voice.

"Are you kidding me?!" Jemma shot back heatedly, teal eyes widening and took a deep breath to calm down, knowing he was pissed. "David, there's 10 guys here altogether plus me and Corence along with a girlfriend of one of the guys. They're not going to let me or Corence out of their sight. What the fuck do you want me to do?"

Jemma had lost her patience and knew time was running out. Glancing down at her wedding ring, she felt her heart twinge with pain again. The sound of silence met her followed by a dial tone shortly after. Jemma cursed, feeling her heart pounding vigorously in her chest and had no idea what would happen now.

That dial tone meant David probably crushed his cell phone or hung up on her. Either way, he'd cut contact with her and Jemma groaned inwardly, wondering what he had planned. When she tried calling him back, she got the operator's voice. David had smashed his cell phone. Jemma snapped hers shut, knowing she was gone too long and shut the shower off, walking out of the bathroom. She slid her cell phone back in her hiding spot and took a deep breath to calm down before walking out of the bedroom, playing the part of Mark's wife once again.

"How was your nap?" Corence asked warmly, looking up from the game of cards she and Ashley were playing.

"You look like you need to go back to bed." Ashley observed and pointed out bluntly. You look sick chica, everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jemma replied, knowing why she looked sick.

It was because of the phone call she just had with David, but of course she couldn't tell them that. She walked over to the refrigerator, grabbing the orange juice and poured herself a glass, sipping it slowly. Jemma then headed over to the table to sit with the girls, after putting the orange juice back in the fridge and stared out of the screen door deep in thought. What the Hell was she supposed to do now? Run or stay?

Corence looked up as the little powwow clan emerged, all looking tired and blushed when she got a few looks, standing up and busied herself at the counter. "Say one word and you die." Ashley threatened them all, having heard about the notes already.

Mark ignored that and looked at his wife, frowning and walked over to stand behind her, his mouth right by her ear. "You alright, darlin'?"

Jemma jumped about a foot in the air when she heard her husband behind her, having not heard them walk in the kitchen and just nodded, trembling a little. She was scared now. She was truly terrified for her life and safety, not knowing what to do. Jemma would have to keep playing the role and set her orange juice down, not trusting her voice so speak at the moment.

'He doesn't know. He won't hurt you.' She kept reminding herself in thought and pressed a hand to her stomach, trying to calm down.

Steve walked over to his girlfriend, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "We're gonna get him, Cor. You can bet on it, honey." He soothingly whispered in her ear, feeling her trembling and knew she was scared. Who could blame her?

"I know." Corence whispered, trying to steady her trembling hands. "Excuse me." She pushed past him, gently nudging her way through the guys and headed for the nearest bathroom to empty her stomach, tears streaming down her face.

Mark frowned, placing the back of his hand against Jemma's forehead, concern shining in his green eyes. "Darlin', are you gettin' sick?" He asked, seeing how flushed she was, worry evident in his tone.

"Pregnant maybe?" John asked curiously, filching a slice of pepper and munching on it.

"No, I'm fine." Jemma whispered, tears shining in her eyes and started to tremble when he began touching her. She whirled around when she heard that from John and shook her head. "No I am NOT pregnant, Cena." She growled, the frustration building up and looked around at everyone.

They would all slice her in half if they ever found out that she'd been with Mark for a job because Jemma was a spy. That caused her to tremble more. She was scared to death. Steve frowned, shaking his head and looked out the window while gripping the counter tightly.

"Whoa…PMS Express." John muttered, backing out of the kitchen, not about to screw with a ragging woman.

"We need to formulate a plan to put her mind as well as the rest of ours at ease. I want him found, Mark. I want him fuckin' FOUND!" Steve snapped, breaking a pure wooden spoon he'd picked up from the drainer completely in half.

"Jem, why don't you go lie down?" Mark suggested gently, taking the glass from her trembling hands. "You look like you're about to faint darlin'. AND YOU THINK I DON'T?" Mark snapped, finally having enough of Steve's ranting.

Jemma jumped when Mark bellowed, swallowing hard and felt the tears stream down her cheeks, the fear pooling in them. She couldn't take it anymore. She bolted upstairs away from everyone and into the bedroom, slamming the door shut, collapsing on the bed. This wasn't supposed to happen. This wasn't the plan and now Jemma didn't know what she was supposed to do. Not to mention she knew David was unstable and would probably end up trying to steal Corence by force.

"FUCK YOU, CALAWAY!"

"ENOUGH!" Paul roared, stepping in between them, acting like the mediator for the millionth time. "This isn't helping any of us!"

"GO TO HELL, WILLIAMS!" Mark growled, turning his fiery green eyes on Paul and nodded, his mouth a thin grim line.

"Let's just find the fucker and get this over with. Mark…you used to be best friends with Bautista, where would he be?" Glen asked calmly, trying to stop a fight from occurring.

"If I fuckin' KNEW that you think I'd be standin' here like a damn fool?"

"Mark, stop snapping at us!" Paul barked, not believing how he was acting when all they were trying to do was help. "This isn't solving any problems!"

"Paul's right, guys. If we're going to find David, we have to pull together, not drift apart." Randy chimed in, raking a hand through his hair, and felt a souring in the pit of his stomach telling him something definitely wasn't right.

"What do you think David is going to try and pull, Mark?" Jeff asked, looking over at Steve, who was raging like a bull but not saying a single word.

"I don't know." Mark admitted, shoulders slumping forward in defeat as he rubbed his face with his hands. "He's unstable, obviously, those notes prove that. He's probably goin' to try takin' Cor any way he can."

"Maybe we ought to use her as bait then." John suggested.

"And maybe you ought to shut your fat mouth." Matt snapped, not believing John would even suggest doing something like that to Corence.

"HEY! ENOUGH!" Paul bellowed, causing both men to glare at him and raised an eyebrow as if challenging them to defy him.

"Arguing isn't going to help any of us with this." Jeff stated the obvious, sighing heavily. "We need to put our heads together and figure out where David would stay around here."

"Duh genius, what the fuck do you think we've been trying to do for the past few hours?" Randy shot back, pinching the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache forming.

"You know what? Fuck this shit!" Steve snapped, tired of being talked down to and walked over to the fridge. He got a case of beer out, slamming the door shut and left the kitchen, going downstairs needing time to himself.

Mark groaned, shaking his head and broke out a bottle of aspirin, feeling a massive headache approaching. He wanted a cold one himself, but at the moment, drinking sure as hell wasn't going to solve anything. He dropped down at the table, looking back and forth between Paul and Glen.

"Why don't we send Matt out to do some scoutin'?" He suggested finally, knowing Jeff stood out way too much in a crowd.

"Where would I be looking?" Matt demanded, not comfortable with going out of this house alone.

"Anywhere not legal?"

"Bad idea, Mark. David could be watching this place, man. He could have outsiders spying on everything we're doing." Paul pointed out, eyes narrowed slightly, not believing what a psycho this man was.

"I hate to agree with Paul right now, but he's right, Calaway. Bautista could be lurking in the shadows waiting for the perfect time to strike. My advice is we should just stay holed up here until he tries making a move and nail him then." Randy said logically, not wanting to get his friend Matt hurt.

"Yeah, I don't want my brother killed, even though he's a pain in my ass at times." Jeff stated, his face completely grave.

"He's not going to make a move on the house unless he thinks we're all outta our minds drunk or unless he starts gettin' desperate." Glen said, making himself heard over everyone else, finally speaking up. "Mark, I'm sorry man, but you might have to use her as bait. Just pop her out in the yard or somethin' every day. From those notes alone, you know he's gonna start gettin' antsy when he sees her."

John got a 'told you so' look on his face, arms folded across his chest.

"That's not the fuckin' answer, Glen. Jesus Christ, how bout we use YOU as bait and have him kill you?" Paul stated heatedly, not believing the audacity of both John and Glen to even suggest doing something like this.

"We're not using anyone as bait." Randy stated emphatically, looking up at Mark skeptically. "You wouldn't do that to your own flesh and blood, would you?"

"THAT'S YOUR SISTER!" Jeff shrieked when Mark just lowered his head, thinking he was actually considering it. Jeff had a death wish as he stomped over, taking Mark by the front of his shirt and pulled him down harshly, snarling. "If you do, so help me god, I will beat the fuck out of you or die trying!"

Mark growled, not having been considering it. Instead, he'd been thinking of anything else to nail this son of a bitch. Jeff putting his hands on him was IT! Mark's temper had officially burst. He shot to his feet, grabbing Jeff about the throat and raised him up, pinning him against the ceiling.

"HOW BOUT I FUCKIN' DRESS YOU AS CORENCE AND PUT YOUR DAMN ASS OUT THERE FOR HIM TO FUCK?" He snarled angrily, tone full of danger.

Paul's eyes widened in shock by what he was seeing and instantly went over, seeing Jeff's face turning purple and was slowly losing consciousness. "Mark man, put him down!" He shouted, pulling on the man's arm and growled when Mark shoved him away. That was it. Now Paul's temper was up. He brought his fist forward, plowing it right into Mark's nose, causing the man to drop Jeff like a sack of potatoes on the floor, roaring. "Don't fuckin' put your hands on me, Calaway! You know I don't take that shit lightly! He was only looking out for your fuckin' sister's best interest since you obviously don't have it!"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Oh shit…" Matt muttered, slowly turning around to face the owner of that voice.

Ashley was standing there in the doorway, hands on her hips with Corence right behind her, both coming to see what all the shouting was about. "You assholes fucking mind GETTING ALONG? Shit, you wanna be fucking KIDS, how about Jem and I just take Cor and make a run for it? It can't be any worse than waiting for you dipshits to kill each other and LETTING David get in!" She shouted, not believing what moronic men they were dealing with.

Corence looked at Mark, who was holding his nose, then to Paul, who was shaking his fist and finally to Jeff, who looked like he was trying to breathe. She just shook her head in disappointment. "Come on, Ash." She murmured, distress in her tone as she pulled her friend back to the barroom.

"Man, fuck this. I'm going to bed. You can deal with this shit your damn self." Paul muttered, walking out of the kitchen and upstairs to his guestroom, still shaking his head.

Damn if Mark didn't have a hard head and nose to boot. Randy sighed heavily, knowing Corence and Ashley just witnessed what took place, thanking the stars above Jemma hadn't. He just shook his head disappointedly at Mark and Glen, walking out of the kitchen, heading into the barroom with the girls.

"Ladies, I didn't have anything to do with that. Jeff was just defending Cor and it got out of control." He immediately defended himself when they both shot him a look.

Jeff coughed and gasped for air, holding his throat, staring at Mark with wide green eyes, not believing what the man just did. He couldn't say a word as Matt helped him up, walking into the barroom and plopped down on the couch. Jeff groaned as he coughed more, rubbing the back of his neck. His body was racked with pain from going splat.

Mark watched as everyone filed out of the kitchen, hearing doors slam through the house and sighed, getting up heading upstairs. He needed Jemma right now, his beautiful wife who could calm and soothe his fears. He wanted her reassurance that somehow everything was going to work out. Even if she could rile him up worse than any of his friends combined, she could also cool him down just as fast.

"Jeff, are you okay?" Corence asked, kneeling down in front of him, looking at Matt with concerned eyes.

"Your brother is a fucking asshole." Ashley muttered, holding a bottle of Vodka, eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Yeah, he can be." Corence whispered in agreement, seeing Jeff's neck was bruising and winced. "Damn…"

"Shit Cor, you both heard us, not a damn one of us knows what the hell to do, sweetheart." Matt said softly, hanging his head in shame.

"What if he's right?" Jeff croaked out, green eyes suddenly filled with worry and looked at Corence with drawn eyebrows. "What if he has someone spying on this place?" He coughed more, groaning and knew he wouldn't have a voice tomorrow most likely.

Randy sighed heavily, having been thinking the same thing Paul had mentioned. "I still can't believe he was actually contemplating using his own sister as bait." He hadn't meant to say that out loud, but let his mouth run away with him again.

"Mark wouldn't use me as bait." Corence said flatly, knowing her brother better than that. "He has to have control of me and puttin' me out where I'd be open would leave him without it. Ya'll should know him a bit better than that."

"And if someone is watching this place?" Matt questioned with a sigh, taking the bottle of Vodka from Ashley and swallowing down a shot, passing it around. "What then?"

Corence glanced at each of them and moved to sit at the bar, cracking open a bottle of Mark's favorite expensive whiskey. She calmly poured herself a shot, hiding how scared she was of this situation and downed it with ease. Jeff sensed the fear and slowly rose to his feet. He walked over to her, pulling her into his arms and hugged her in a brotherly way. Knowing Steve was probably either passed out in the living room or pissed beyond belief and wanted to be left alone.

"It's going to be alright, Cor. None of us are gonna let that Looney Tune near you." He assured her.

"Looney Tune?" Randy echoed, raising an eyebrow and started chuckling low from deep in his throat. "That's a new one."

Corence had relaxed against Jeff, beginning to snicker at what he said. "You're a Looney Tune, darlin'." She said, nodding at Randy. "Well…no point in worryin' about it today, um…tonight, guys. When everyone's calmed down, ya'll can try again tomorrow."

"That sounds great. Tonight, why don't we watch a movie and veg out like old times?" Jeff suggested, knowing Randy really wasn't in the mix, shrugging. "You're more than welcome to join in, Orton."

Randy smiled and nodded, deciding he needed something to get his mind off of this entire situation. "Yo, Cena!" He called up the stairs. "Come watch a movie with us, man!" He knew John was probably talking strategy with Glen.

"Coming!" John hollered, the next second bursting into the room. "Glen's having himself a 'drunk' as he calls it in the living room so I hope we're watching it in here."

"We can." Corence said and pointed to the entertainment center that was built into the wall. She moved away from Jeff, walking over to browse the DVD section. "Randy, since you're new to this, why don't you pick out a flick? Jeff will pick out somethin' funky." She teased, smiling back at the rainbow haired hunk.

"He makes us watch 'Lair of the White Worm' one more time and I'm killing him." Ashley muttered under her breath, shooting Jeff a threatening look.

"I assure you, Bunny, we're not watching that shit." Randy stated and squared his shoulders as he sauntered over, looking over the movies, tapping his chin in thought. "'Gone in 60 Seconds'?"

"THAT MOVIE IS NOT THAT BAD!" Jeff shrieked, glaring back at Ashley and groaned when he got popped upside the head by her. "Damn it, what is with people hitting me in the head?!"

"'Gone in 60 Seconds' sounds awesome." Matt said, pulling his girlfriend down onto the couch with him. "No more beating him up."

"Damn it." Ashley grumbled, snuggling against her boyfriend.

John got himself comfortable in the plush recliner, tilting back. "Just put it on."

"Shush, Cena."

Corence tossed a throw pillow at him, settling down on the floor with her whiskey in hand. Jeff grinned at John, sticking his tongue out and sat down on the floor near the couch. Leaning against another beanbag chair, Randy took over the other leather plush recliner. Randy popped the movie in and walked over, sitting down in the chair after daring Jeff silently to take it. He smirked when the boy decided it would be better just to stay on the floor.

"Alright enough of that." Jeff muttered, smirking when his brother agreed with him and watched the movie. "Nice cars though."

"Having problems with your manhood there, Jeffy boy?" Randy teased, taking a shot of Jack Daniels and leaned back in the chair, making himself comfortable.

"Shit, when isn't he?" John retorted with a snort, smirking when Jeff growled at him. "What the hell you bitchin' about for anyway, Jeffy boy? Jealous the lovely ladies find Nicky hot?"

"He's upset he can't agree with us because he'd be branded a fag." Corence teased, looking up from her bottle.

Jeff gawked at Corence, not believing she just said that while Randy, Matt and John all howled with laughter along with Ashley. "Man, you all SUCK!" He spat, crossing his arms in front of his chest and jutted out his lower lip.

"Maybe we do, maybe we don't." Corence tossed over her shoulder, taking another swig of her whiskey, smirking when Ashley made a slurping sound.

"Now I'm no longer interested in the movie. Let's talk about this sucking thing." John stated with a chuckle.

"Man…ask Jeff all about it." Matt stated, holding Ashley tighter to him.

Corence rolled onto her back, looking at Jeff expectantly, an amused gleam in her hazel eyes.

"Come on, Jeffy boy. Tell us ALL about how well you suck!" Randy encouraged, a smirk on his lips, blue eyes gleaming wickedly.

"Screw you all!" Jeff growled and laid down on the beanbag, curling up in it closing his eyes, refusing to talk to any of them. "I'm not the one who likes to suck. Mattie is."

It went on like that for much of the movie until people started either falling asleep or drifting off to their rooms. Ashley and Matt curled up on the couch together. John disappeared to the den where he was stuck rooming with Randy. Corence fell asleep on the floor, out like a light.

~!~

Jemma was in the bedroom laying down, feeling sick to her stomach and her eyes were closed. Her chest was rising and falling steadily, but she wasn't sleeping as the silent tears flowed down the corners of her eyes. What was she supposed to do now? She didn't even have time to think alone, feeling Mark's arms wrap around her and jumped, not hearing him enter the room. She had to stop being so jumpy around him before he got suspicious that something was going on. Jemma immediately relaxed against him, trying to breathe slowly.

"Hey sweetie." She whispered quietly, hiding her face from him.

"Hey darlin'." Mark murmured, lying down beside her, pulling Jemma closer to him and buried his face in her hair, inhaling deeply. "What do I do, Jem?" He asked softly, his tone admitting defeat over this David situation. "I don't know what to do to protect her from him anymore, darlin'…" He sighed, closing his eyes. "Fuck…"

"I don't know, Mark." Jemma answered, turning around and buried her face in the crook of his neck as she began trembling again. She was screwed and knew it. "I'm sorry…" She whispered in an apologetic tone of voice, meaning what she said. She was deeply sorry for putting everyone through this.

Mark sighed, assuming she was sorry for what was happening, just like everyone else was. "Don't worry about it, darlin', there ain't nothin' for you to be sorry for." He murmured, kissing the top of her head. He felt her trembling and frowned, gently pushing her away enough so he could look down at her. "What're you tremblin' for, Jemma?" He asked, concern and love in his deep voice.

She wanted to tell him. God Jemma wanted to tell him so badly, but knew she couldn't. He would maim her if she did. Jemma couldn't take that chance and caressed his face with her hand shakily. "I'm terrified of this situation, Mark." She half lied, partially telling the truth, especially after David hung up on her earlier in the bathroom.

"It'll be alright, darlin'." Mark soothed, all his own worries forgotten in the face of his wife's fear. "Ain't nothin' gonna happen to you or Cor." He assured her, sitting up and pulling her onto his lap, pressing his forehead against hers, staring deep into her teal eyes. "I promise, Jemma."

Jemma just swallowed hard and nodded silently, fearful that she'd spill everything to him. She sighed heavily and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him tightly. "I love you, sweetie." She whispered in his ear and sniffled a little, trying to stop trembling, just wanting her husband to hold her, to soothe her fears away.

"I love you too, darlin'." Mark murmured in a deep rumble, stroking her hair soothingly. "How about I draw you a nice hot relaxin' bath?" He offered, honestly wanting to relax her, no sex attached.

"That sounds wonderful." She whispered, slowly looking up into his beautiful emerald green eyes and slid from his lap, smiling when he stood up with her.

They walked into the bathroom and Jemma sighed when Mark set her down on the sink, kissing her lips softly, drawing her bath. Mark added her favorite scented bubble bath to it and slowly undressed his beautiful wife. He kissed the skin he exposed lightly, not trying to turn her on, just trying to show her how much he loved her.

Finally, once the tub was filled, Mark carefully lowered her into the water. Jemma smiled tearfully at him as he lowered into the hot soothing liquid and let out a content sigh. She wasn't going to worry about David and what was going on right now. This could be her final night with Mark to spend with him. To love him and him love her in return. Jemma wasn't going to waste a single second of it either. Mark returned the smile, reaching out to brush away a tear that slid down Jemma's face.

"Darlin', quit cryin' now. Everythin' will be alright." Mark soothed, pulling off his shirt before picking up her sponge and poured body wash on it. Tenderly, he began washing her, taking his time, running his hands over her silky body. "How's that feelin'?" He murmured softly.

"Mmm heavenly…" She murmured, her eyes drifting closed and sighed as she allowed him to wash her.

The smell of jasmine filtered the air as she smiled, loving the scent. It was her favorite. That was one thing about Mark that Jemma was going to miss was the fact that he knew what she liked and what she didn't. He was the perfect husband. The perfect companion and she didn't deserve him. Jemma used him all for a stupid job that she didn't know how it was going to pan out and could ultimately cost her the precious life she had. She pushed those thoughts aside, wanting to enjoy this and ran her hands up and down his arm affectionately.

Mark smiled, watching his beautiful wife and wondered how in the hell had he been lucky enough to get her. Yeah, he and Jemma had their spats, but they were few and far between. For the most part they were perfectly suited for each other. She could read him perfectly and understood him like no one else. He loved Jemma more than anything and never wanted to let her go.

After the bath was finished, Jemma smiled when Mark wrapped a towel around her body and dried her off. Every inch of her skin, taking his time, savoring this moment with her. She wanted to cry, scream, something, but all Jemma could do was stand there and allow him to do this. She wanted to feel his touch as long as she could before hell broke loose.

Jemma sighed when Mark lifted her up in his arms, after wrapping the towel around her body and carried her to their bedroom. He deposited her on the bed, climbing in behind her and ran his fingers through her hair, causing heartbreaking tears to fill her eyes. Jemma hid them well by closing them before they could fall and snuggled further against him. They ended up falling asleep in each other's arms like this, under the comforter and in the darkness of their bedroom.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A few days passed and no word or sign of David was in sight. Jemma was on pins and needles around everyone, mostly keeping to herself and had her gun close. She had one strapped to her ankle and wore workout pants that were baggy enough with a tank top. Also, she had one tucked behind her back in her pants along with a few knives.

Jemma was not going to die on this job, no matter if she had to kill to survive. She also had her cell phone in her pocket in case she had to call one of her many contacts to make a quick getaway if need be. Jemma sighed as she stood at the window, staring out of it sipping a cup of black coffee, her nerves on edge.

Corence sighed, staring down at her bed for a second nodding, as if silently reassuring herself and headed out of the room. Quickly locating Jemma, Corence cleared her throat, a genuine, warm smile on her face when she seen her sister-in-law. Though there was concern in her hazel eyes because Jemma had become withdrawn lately and she didn't understand why.

"Everythin' alright?" She asked softly, approaching her from behind.

Jemma jumped when she heard that voice behind her and whipped around, glad her coffee was almost gone, staring at Corence with apprehension in her teal eyes. "Yeah, why?" She asked, her voice a monotone.

"You don't sound alright." Corence countered, her tone still soft, caring. She walked over to stand by Jemma, looking out the window in thought. "You're awfully quiet these days, hon. Everythin' alright between you and Mark?"

"No, things aren't alright, Corence, but I don't want to talk about it." Jemma replied, her voice remaining the same and looked out the window along with her sister-in-law. She stared at the dogs and swallowed hard, knowing if Mark were to find out, he would sick them on her and she would end up murdering animals. "What's on your mind, chica?" Her voice had grown lax.

"Everythin'." Corence murmured, threading her fingers through her loose hair. "If this isn't a good time, Jemma, I can always talk to you later. I don't want to bother you."

Jemma sighed and closed her eyes, turning around to give Corence her undivided attention. "No, I'm here for you, Corence." She truly meant that, even though she'd been hired to hand her over to David. Jemma couldn't do it, though. "There's something on your mind. Come on, let's talk in the den." She suggested and didn't give Corence time to respond, leading the way.

Corence nodded and followed her sister-in-law, closing the door behind them. She looked around, shaking her head at the drawn blinds and walked over to let the sunlight in. Stepping back and smiling a sweet yet sad smile, Corence turned around to stare at Jemma, obviously studying her intently. Jemma wasn't too fond of the sunlight, but she'd cope with it and crossed her arms in front of her chest. She forced a smile to spread on her lips as she looked back at her sister-in-law, who was an absolute sweetheart with a heart of gold.

"Talk to me, honey. You know you can trust me with anything." Jemma coaxed, curious as to what her sister-in-law wanted. Sure, Corence could trust Jemma about as far as she could throw her at this point.

Corence nodded, flashing another warm smile, relief obviously showing in her eyes. "I know I can, Jemma." She said, wrapping her arms around her in a tight embrace. "You're such a sweetheart, what would Mark do without you?" She murmured softly.

Jemma bit back a heavy sigh and closed her eyes, hugging her back, wanting to spill everything. 'He would be better off knowing I never existed.' She thought, placing her hands on Corence's shoulders. "No, you're the sweetheart, Corence. Never lose that quality. That's what I love most about you is your willingness to…forgive." She said that word with hesitation and smiled to cover it up.

Corence's auburn eyebrows drew into a small frown of confusion. "Everyone makes mistakes, honey. If nobody ever forgave, there'd be an awful lot of miserable people in the world." She said softly. "Are you sure everythin' is alright?" Corence knew she shouldn't pry again, but Jemma seemed so sad. It broke Corence's heart and she reached out to squeeze Jemma's arm. "You can tell me anythin' hon. I'm here for you if you need to talk."

"I know that. I'm just…" Jemma looked into those hazel eyes, which had turned green and almost matched Mark's if it wasn't for the little speckles of brown. She felt a little piece of her heart break. "Never mind about me, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

She walked away from her, discarding what Corence just said gently and looked out the window, trying to keep her emotions in check. The guilt ripped her apart inside and out. Corence sighed, slowly reaching behind her and pulled out a thin long manila envelope from her back pocket, holding it out to Jemma.

"I wanted to give this to you, Jem." She said softly.

Jemma slowly turned around, staring at the manila envelope and felt her eyebrows draw together in confusion. She looked into Corence's eyes before slowly sliding it from her hand, feeling her insides beginning to tighten and swallowed hard. Whatever was in this envelope, Jemma had a feeling she wouldn't like it.

"What is it?" She softly asked, staring at the envelope, almost afraid to open it.

That sweet yet sad smile returned to Corence's face as she surveyed her sister-in-law with calm kind eyes. "Open it, Jemma." She encouraged gently. "It's somethin' I've given a lot of thought about and…" She trailed off, clasping her hands in front of her.

Jemma began to tremble physically as she took a deep breath, trying to calm her thundering heart and turned the envelope over. She studied it hard for a moment, looking up at her sister-in-law briefly and closed her eyes opening it. Jemma pulled out the contents that were inside, licking her dried lips and set the manila envelope aside, turning the contents over slowly. They were documents. What she saw before her took Jemma's breath away and caused the tears to instantly sting her eyes, whipping her head up to stare at Corence in shock.

"Are you serious?" She finally asked, not able to think of anything else to say or ask.

Corence nodded, looking physically pained when she seen the tears in Jemma's eyes. "Please don't cry, Jem." She pleaded softly, holding out her hands in a helpless gesture. "You're like the sister I never had. You ARE my sister and, if somethin' should…happen…I want to know that you've done this, taken this from me. Please?"

Jemma couldn't believe what Corence was giving her. What she was giving up! She felt the chunks rise in her throat, but managed to swallow them down. It was everything. Corence had made her the main beneficiary of her will. That meant if something ever happened to her, Jemma would get everything she owned. The guilt had intensified to the point where Jemma felt like she was being suffocated.

"No, I can't…" She shoved it back at her, tears spilling down her cheeks. "I don't deserve that."

Corence didn't take it back, stepping away, hurt and misperception in her own tear-filled eyes. "Yes you do, Jemma. Please take it." She whispered, struggling not to cry herself. "Please, sister, just take it."

"NO!" Jemma finally snapped, her voice echoing throughout the entire room and shook her head emphatically. "I don't deserve that! Give it to Steve! Give it to your brother! Give it to someone you KNOW, Corence!" She shouted, the anger and hurt evident in her eyes mixed with obvious guilt and couldn't take it anymore.

She bolted out of the den, smacking right into Mark and scrambled up before rushing out the front door. She had to get away NOW. Corence stared down at the documents on the floor, dropping to her knees and automatically gathered them up, listening as Mark shouted after Jemma. Tears silently coursed down her face and Corence wondered what was going on with Jemma.

"JEMMA!" Mark bellowed, chasing her out the front door of their home. "Jemma, what the hell are you doin'?"

Jemma cried out when he grabbed her around the waist and elbowed him in the face, causing Mark to stumble back, releasing her. She immediately ripped the gun out of her back, the one that was tucked in her pants and pointed it at him, clicking the trigger.

"BACK THE FUCK UP, CALAWAY!" She snarled, tears gushing down her cheeks like two raging streams.

Mark halted, staring at the gun like it was a poisonous snake or something, confusion and hurt in his eyes. "Jemma, darlin', what're you doin'?" He asked gently. "What're you doin' with a gun?"

"Corence!" Steve shouted, thinking something had happened and watched her run out of the den with papers in her hand. "Corence wait!" He got everyone's attention as they all filed out after Steve. Corence immediately halted just outside the front door, gasping at the scene before her.

"What-" Matt began, dark eyes widened in disbelief.

"The-" John was next to follow, blinking rapidly, shock evident in his eyes.

"Fuck?" Glen finished the question, his eyebrows furrowed together, wondering if Jemma had truly lost her mind.

"What the HELL?!" Randy shouted in surprise, halting when he seen Jemma with the gun and felt his blue eyes widen in shock.

"I second that." Paul stated, raking a hand through his hair and kept his distance, not about to have a bullet in his heart. "What's going on here and why does she have a gun?"

Jeff didn't say anything as he looked at Jemma and then back at Corence, wondering what had happened.

Steve held Corence in his arms as she cried, causing his blue eyes to narrow somewhat and stroked her hair. "Ssshhh it's alright, honey. It's alright now. WHAT THE FUCK IS GOIN' ON?!"

Jemma knew she couldn't fend everyone off with one gun, but she could with 2. She ripped the other off of her ankle, causing Mark's eyes to widen even more and wiped tears away from her eyes. She held both guns in her hands, trembling, but managed to maintain her composure.

"I told you, Corence, I'm not who you think I am." She stated, taking the wedding ring off of her left ring finger and threw it on the ground at Mark's feet.

Mark didn't move, waiting for her to put a bullet in him for something, anything. "Then who are you, Jemma?" He demanded softly, staring at his wife.

"Someone mind filling us in on the damn joke?" Matt demanded, laughing harshly. "Jem, why don't you put that down-" He ducked when one of the guns swung around at him. "KEEP IT!"

John's blue eyes were taking in the scene before him, obviously perplexed beyond belief.

"Jemmy, put it down, sweetheart." Ashley cooed softly, staying by her boyfriend's side. "We're your friends, honey."

"No, none of you are my friends. None of you were EVER my friends!" Jemma shouted, backing up a little, the tears still streaming. "If ANY of you take ONE step, I'll pierce your heart with a bullet and believe me, my aim is flawless." Her tone had grown eerily calm as she spun the guns in her hands like an expert and shot one at Paul's foot, barely missing it. The man had tried coming at her. "Next time, I won't miss."

"WHOA!" Paul shouted in surprise, eyes widening to the size of potatoes.

Glen rolled his eyes when Paul just stood there, obviously too shocked to move and dragged the man back out of harm's way. Not sure if he even wanted to know what the hell was happening.

"Holy shit, she just shot at you dude!" Randy crowed, though there was no humor in his voice.

Jeff was at a complete loss for words as he just stared at this woman with blinking eyes. "Calaway, has your wife lost it, man?"

"I don't think she ever had it." Steve chimed in, causing everyone to turn to face him and shrugged, still holding on tightly to Corence. "Who are you, Jemma?" He asked, wanting to know the same answer as Mark, who looked completely staggered.

"Jemma?" Corence finally whispered, sounding puzzled. "Please, just talk to us and stop shootin', ain't no one tryin' to fight with you."

Mark was just staring at his wife, or at the person he thought was his wife, the hurt receding and a strange calmness taking over, shoving his pain aside at the moment.

"She lost it." John whispered, standing next to Jeff. "I think I'M losing it."

"You're going to want to kill me after I tell you this, Corence, but it's for your own good." Jemma stated, locking eyes with her, but also kept them trained on everyone along with the guns. "Just in case I run out of bullets, I have knives, so don't even try to send those mutts after me either." She warned and cleared her throat, rubbing the butt of one of the guns against her forehead. "Corence, you need to get out of town. Leave. Go somewhere. Take Steve with you. You can't stay here because you're NOT safe. I tried to do this, but I can't any longer. Just listen to me and do what the fuck I say or you WILL lose your life." Confliction entered her eyes as Jemma backed away while everyone remained silent.

"Jemma, WHAT are you talkin' about?" Corence demanded, wrenching free of Steve and moving to stand beside Mark, her hazel eyes silently daring Jemma to shoot her. "What is goin' on?" Pretty much everyone else was silently asking the same.

"Why am I here? Who am I? What's going on? Is that all you can ask me after what I just told you?" She retorted angrily and immediately began caving when Corence gave her those saddened hazel eyes, seeing she still held the will in her hand. "Fine, you deserve to know the truth." She lowered her guns, but was still on high alert and took a deep breath. "Your rival, the man you hate so deeply and hates you just as much, hired me to 'occupy' you, Mark." Jemma revealed, doing the finger quotes with the guns still in her hands. "It was 2 years ago. He was in prison and somehow got a connection outside the walls to find me. You see, I'm a spy. I go from place to place, town to town, fucking people's lives up for other people and getting paid for it. David hired me to occupy your brother, but I didn't know what it was for. He flat out REFUSED to tell me about it. I finally told him he had 2 weeks to finish his plan or I was coming clean. Of course, I didn't expect you to whip your will out on me and hand it over to me either." Taking a deep shaky breath, Jemma paced the entire time, but never took her eyes off the group of people. "Hate me, badmouth me, berate me, I don't care. The ONLY thing I do care about is your safety. You've touched me in ways I can't even imagine, Corence. Ways that NOBODY has ever done before. I can't hurt you. I hurt your brother, I hurt everyone around you, but I can't hand you over to him. I refuse to do it. The problem is, he's coming after you and I don't know when. He hung up on me when I called him the last time, which was 3 days ago, and I haven't heard back from him since then. Your life is in danger so you need to get the fuck out of town before he comes here, kills everyone in sight and takes you away. Do you understand me?"

So many emotions swirled through Steve's eyes and head, not believing what he just heard. Jemma, the sweet girl who Mark gave his whole heart to, wasn't even the woman he married. She was something COMPLETELY different. Something he couldn't even describe. He couldn't find the words as he looked over at Corence, who had silent tears streaming down her cheeks and felt his blood boiling. Steve knew better than to advance, especially with Jemma holding guns. He just kept his mouth shut and waited for someone to say something.

Mark went through a series of emotions and they all played out on his face. Anger, hurt, confusion, love, hate, extreme pain, worry, sadness, more hurt and back to anger. He could only stare with narrowed eyes at the woman he THOUGHT he knew. Corence took a deep ragged breath, still digesting all of that, her own eyes mirroring what she was thinking. Why Jem why?

"Go Jemma." She whispered, nodding at the other woman to show she understood her words.

"Holy fuck." Matt muttered, feeling his stomach twisting in knots while John just nodded in agreement.

Jemma nodded, knowing it was over. She did her good deed in life and it was time to move on. She whipped out her cell phone, dialing a number and waited for them to answer. "Jem here, uh-huh, need a ride. It's over." She locked eyes with Mark briefly, nodding. "Fine. Bye."

She snapped the lid of her cell phone shut, twirling the guns around in her hands again and bent down to take something out of her sock. It was the wad of money that David had given her during their last meeting. Jemma tossed it on the ground, shaking her head in disgust.

"Corence, you need to get out of here and I'm not joking about that. He's coming for you. He's sickly obsessed with you and, before you ask: No, I didn't know about the letters. I didn't even know he was after you until I met him a few nights ago after sneaking out." Jemma took another deep and needed a shot of Jack Daniels right about now, but that would have to wait.

"So..."

Randy didn't even know what to say. He wanted to say a lot of things, like what a conniving coldhearted bitch she was, but he couldn't do it. This woman before him was like a little sister to him and she'd just ripped his heart out of his chest and crushed it like Mark's.

"I KNEW there was something wrong with you!" Jeff finally shrieked, green eyes blazing with anger and yelped when Jemma shot at his foot, causing him to back up instantly.

"I told you, don't fuck with me." She stated, teal eyes narrowed and backed up a little further, seeing the gate was wide open.

Corence couldn't even look at Jemma anymore, the tears running down her cheeks silently. She stared down at the money, her heart breaking in half. She had loved Jemma like her very own sister and would have died for her. Now she found out it was all a sham on Jemma's part. Then a small part of her was reminded that Jemma was showing a change of heart.

Corence had to shake her head, wondering if it was all an act and if Jemma was just toying with them some more. She gasped, clutching her chest, wishing she could hate Jemma because then it wouldn't hurt so much. She shook her head, waving Steve off and doubled over, arms around her stomach.

Something inside of him snapped, seeing what drastic change in her from the woman he'd once known, no…Mark shook his head. He had NEVER known Jemma. He didn't even know this woman standing before him. The only thing he recognized on her were her features and even those looked different.

"You goin' to shoot at me too?" He asked softly.

"I WOULDN'T be tempting her right now." John advised in a mutter, coughing awkwardly.

Mark ignored John, watching out of the corner of his eye as Paul and Ashley moved to pull Corence back. Concern for his sister flared in him, but he put that on hold for now. Nothing and nobody, not even Jemma, would hurt Corence physically with all these people here. It was the emotional pain they couldn't protect her from. He couldn't even protect himself. His heart had been literally torn to shreds.

Steve seen Corence double over and immediately lifted her up in his strong arms, not concerned with Jemma at the moment. He sat down on the ground, cradling her face in his chest and stroked her hair, trying to get her to calm down. He had to admit, Jemma didn't have to go through with this. She didn't have to tell them what David was up to, but she did. Steve sighed, kissing Corence's forehead, the anger still radiating off of him along with hurt and pain. Everyone else just gaped and gawked, too shocked for words and violence, watching what Mark would do to Jemma.

Jemma stared back into Mark's eyes as the tears began pouring down her cheeks and threw the guns down on the ground at his feet. "No, I'm not going to shoot at you, Mark." Her voice was soft and bitter, hating herself for letting it come to this. "Go ahead hit me, send the dogs out here to tear me to shreds; I deserve it after what I've done." Jemma couldn't believe what she said, but couldn't shoot this man. She REFUSED.

"You do deserve it." Mark said, his voice barely audible, the pain carrying though and flowing off of him in waves. "And you knowin' that is enough for me." He stepped away from her, brushing his hands together, wishing that simple motion would erase all the love he carried for her.

Jemma nodded just as a car pulled up, causing her to look back at it and turned back to face Mark. "Get her out of here…unless you want her dead." She then ran to the car and slipped inside the driver's seat and sped out of there like the hounds of hell were on her backside.

Jemma finally had her life back and it nearly killed her.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Think he's alright?" John asked softly, glancing towards the den where Mark had holed himself up in ever since Jemma had left hours ago.

Matt shook his head, stroking Ashley's hair. She was laying down on the couch with her head in his lap. "Man, what do you think?"

"Knock it off." Glen ordered, sharing look with Paul. He and Paul had kind of assumed roles, taking on the chore of keeping everything in line since Mark was indisposed and Steve was upstairs with Corence.

"God…" Ashley whispered, shaking her head, a tear slipping from her closed eyelid.

"This is seriously fucked up…" Randy muttered, scrubbing a hand down his face, not believing what they just found out. "Who would've thought Paul was actually right about having a spy or someone watching the house?"

"I NEVER thought it would've been Jemma. I would've staked my life on it that it wasn't her. She was the last person I would've assumed." Paul stated, his tone one of shock and incredulity.

"There was always something different about Jemma, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. If you ask me, the woman was a fucking bitch and I never liked her." Jeff stated angrily.

Everyone looked at Jeff with a glare and told him in unison to shut the hell up.

"Ya'll need to quiet down." Corence said softly, walking down the stairs with Steve, her eyes puffy from crying. Though her face was freshly washed. "He come outta there at all?"

"No sweetheart, he hasn't." Glen answered softly with a sigh. "Mark will come out when he's good and ready, we all know forcin' him wouldn't be smart. What we need to do is figure out what we're going to do next."

Steve sighed heavily, agreeing with Glen, looking drained physically and mentally, but he was going to be there for his girlfriend regardless. "Come on, honey." He whispered, pushing her toward the couch gently and sat down with her in his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist. A second later, the doorbell rang, causing everyone's heads to whip up with wide eyes. "Who the fuck could be here?"

"I was just going to ask that same question." Randy raised a brow.

"Who's gonna go get it?" Paul asked, crossing his massive arms in front of his chest and looked pointedly at Jeff.

"Fuck you all, I'm not getting it." Jeff growled when all eyes landed on him, flat out refusing to do it.

Matt and John exchanged looks. "Ash is…" Matt growled when she sat up, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Shoot you for it?" John asked Matt, his eyes filled with apprehension. Matt nodded, getting up to stand in front of John. They did rock, paper, scissors to see who would get the door. "FUCK!" John cursed, tossing out scissors only to wind up with Matt's rock smashing his fingers.

"Get the door." Glen ordered in a deadly tone of voice, glaring at both of them.

Extremely hesitant, John approached the door after walking out of the living room. As soon as John opened the door, the image before him caused all the color to drain out of his face. Lying prone with blood covering her from head to toe was Jemma and she was naked.

She had no clothes on and there was an envelope on her body. Her red hair was splayed out, her skin a ghostly pale white. Very pale. Deathly pale. She wasn't moving and John wondered if she was even breathing. As he looked closer, the envelope had the name Corence written on it in blood. Jemma's blood no doubt.

"SOMEONE FUCKING HELP ME!" John shouted, panic in his tone, not knowing what to make of this. He stepped over her and looked up in time to see a vehicle peeling out of there. "FUCK!"

"What the-" Corence struggled to get past Glen, who was blocking the door, standing there in shock, finally peering around him to see Jemma. "MARK!"

Mark came FLYING out of the den, breathing heavily, his green eyes wide. "WHAT?"

Randy came running in, along with Jeff, Matt, Ashley, Steve and Paul, all the color draining out of their faces. "Holy shit! Jemma?!" He shouted, rushing to her side, tears burning in his eyes. Spy or not, she was a human being and Randy wondered who did it, even though he had a pretty good idea.

Mark seen Jemma, his still-legal wife, and paled. "Everyone get OUT of my way!" He ordered, rushing to her side as they all moved without question. Mark kneeled down next to her, frowning as he took in the damage. "Steve, get Cor out of here." He ordered in a monotone voice.

"But-"

"NOW! Randy, blankets. John, we're gonna need something to get that envelope. I don't want anyone touchin' a damn thing just yet." Mark ordered, already knowing who did this to her, but he still had to be cautious.

"Jesus Christ…" Randy muttered, tears still in his eyes, and backed up from Mark.

Jeff was pissed, but even he had a heart and nobody deserved the type of beating inflicted on Jemma. Paul just stayed silent, handing the blankets to Mark and watched on, wondering what he was going to do about this. Corence didn't listen to her brother and rushed over, snatching the note off of Jemma's body. Feeling the tears start running down her cheeks like two streams, Corence it aloud, not even realizing it.

_My precious Corence, this is my gift to you for how much pain you've been through. She wasn't worth it. I hope you enjoy and I will see you soon, MY angel._

_Love Forever,_

_David_

Mark gently scooped Jemma up into his arms, looking at Ashley. "Ash, go grab her some clothes." Ashley nodded, bolting upstairs to do as Mark asked. "Glen, go into the bathroom and get anythin' and everythin' you can find to help with the wounds." Matt followed Glen into the bathroom, scooping up towels and all the first aid effects they could find.

"Cor…honey, put it down." John urged, knowing right now the important thing was tending to Jemma, but it looked like Corence was about to faint. He gently wrapped an arm around her, tugging away the note. "Someone take this…" He murmured, holding it away from him distastefully.

When nobody took it, he simply dropped it on the floor, refusing to hold it in his hand a second longer. Corence slumped against John, blinking. This topped everything David had done so far, even sending Jemma to 'distract' Mark. She trembled, her heart going out to her sister-in-law.

Steve immediately walked over to his girlfriend, wrapping her up in his arms and, when she collapsed he caught her, carrying her out of there to the living room. The note was left on the floor, nobody caring about it. Steve couldn't believe how sick and twisted David was and sat down on the couch with Corence.

"He's NOT coming near you, honey. I'll die before that happens." He assured her, kissing her forehead repeatedly.

"Steve, look what he did to Jemma. He HIRED her and look what he did to her!" Corence whispered frantically, fearing for her life. "How's he goin' to be stopped?"

"I'll stop him. We all will, Corence. I swear to you, honey. Nobody is goin' to hurt you and he's not gettin' anywhere near you." Steve promised his girlfriend, blue eyes flashing dangerously. He surprisingly felt bad for Jemma, even though the woman had basically used them as pawns in a chess game. Now though, David had taken this too far.

Mark carried Jemma into his den, gently laying her out on the pool table, not about to carry her upstairs. Not knowing the extent of the damage, he did not want to accidentally make anything worse. "Christ…" He whispered brokenly, not believing what he was seeing before him.

Whip marks could clearly be seen that were thick red welts all over her body. It looked like Jemma was beaten nearly to death, the proof clear as day. Her entire body was pale, looking almost prone dead, but Jemma had a very weak pulse. Blood from every aperture of her body seeped out, including her mouth and she had deep lacerations all over her body.

Randy gathered all the blankets he could find and walked into the den, feeling a single tear stream down his cheek, shaking his head at the sight of Jemma. "My god…" He whispered, wiping it away and set the blankets down.

Paul was on the phone with his wife, letting her know he'd be gone a little longer than planned. He smiled, hearing his wife's understanding voice, and promised to call her soon. He said he loved her and hung up, heading into the den, stopping when he seen just how bad in shape Jemma was.

"Holy fuck…"

Mark ignored the others, taking the towel of warm water and washcloth Glen handed him. He sighed, feeling her weak pulse and started wiping away the blood, needing to know where the wounds were so he could tend to them.

"I'm gonna hurl." John groaned, turning away unable to see this.

Glen patted his back, unable to tear his eyes away. "Mark…she looks like she needs hospital treatment." He said softly, not wanting anger the big man.

"I can't watch this."

Paul walked out, letting Mark know with his eyes that if he needed anything, he'd be just outside. Randy covered his mouth, becoming green in the face and bolted out of there toward the bathroom, emptying the contents of his stomach. Jeff was comforting Ashley along with his brother, all three too bewildered to say anything.

Mark didn't realize when it was just him and Jemma in the room, though technically she didn't count since she was out cold. He sighed, gently rolling her onto her side and winced at the marks on her back, swabbing a fresh cloth in peroxide to clean them. "Goddamn Jem…" He whispered, clearing his throat, blinking back tears. "He'll pay for this, darlin'."

No words came from her mouth. No movement from her body. Jemma just laid there on the pool table prone. Lifeless. She couldn't hear what her husband said to her. Mark continued cleaning the blood off of her body, caring to her wounds and he finished a few hours later.

Jemma was covered in bandages and gauze, including the back of her head, which had blood coming from it too. When Mark was finished, he drew her body up gently, pulling a t-shirt on along with a pair of panties, laying her back down. Her cheeks were bruised, arms and legs had fingerprint bruises on them and her bottom lip was split wide open.

"How is she?" Came Corence's soft voice in the doorway, tears in her eyes at the sight of her sister-in-law.

Mark looked up when Corence appeared beside him. "You shouldn't be in here, darlin'." He murmured, eyes moving back to Jemma. "Where's Steve?"

"Sleepin'. He couldn't keep awake anymore. Most everyone is asleep in the livin' room." Corence placed a hand on his arm. "How about I go make up the bed and you carry her upstairs? This pool table ain't no place to get well on." She suggested, wanting Jemma to heal properly.

Mark nodded, now that he was done tending to Jemma's wounds. He didn't know what else to do and was grateful for his sister taking over. Obeying her without saying a word, Mark cradled Jemma to him like a precious gem. That's exactly what Jemma was to him, even though she'd married him because of a job. He still loved her and had lost his mind.

Jemma's head laid against Mark's chest, her arm falling at her side limply as he carried her out of the den and upstairs. Corence was already in the bedroom, their bedroom, making up the bed. She knew Mark wouldn't have it any other way, no matter what Jemma had done to them. She was still his wife and knew Mark loved her unconditionally.

Somehow, Corence knew Jemma felt the same way about her brother, but with her lifestyle she hid it. She sighed, tears coming to her eyes as Mark laid her down in the bed very gently. Her red hair flowed over her shoulders, still looking paler than a ghost. Mark stared down at his wife, watching as Corence pulled the blankets around her and nodded in appreciation.

"Thank you, Cor." He whispered softly.

"Not a problem, darlin'." She murmured, walking over to gently hug him. "You try to rest too, Mark. You're not gonna be any help to Jemma if you're dead on your feet."

Corence pointed out gently but firmly, pushing him towards a chair in the corner. Already knowing he wouldn't climb in bed with Jemma, Mark was afraid of accidentally hurt her. Mark kissed the top of Corence's head, sinking down into the chair, not looking away from his wife. As soon as he heard the bedroom door close, Mark knew they were alone again.

"Jem…" He whispered, sounding heartbroken.

Mark honestly didn't know what to do now that she was back in his house, in his protection. What Jemma did had literally torn his heart out, but at the same time she was just doing what she thought was the right. She even said herself that he was a job to her, but deep down Mark knew that wasn't the case. She was in love with him as much as he was in love with her.

Every time she told him she loved him over the past year and a half, he could see in her eyes she wasn't lying. Mark didn't understand why she did what she did and honestly didn't care. Maybe he was being a fool to actually think and believe that she didn't want to leave. Then again, her tears had moved him when Jemma left, seeing the pain and agony flowing through her teal eyes.

His mind went to the past, remembering the first night he met her. It was in a local bar in town and it'd been thunder storming out all day. Jemma was scared of storms and he'd seen her jump when a huge bolt of lightning streaked across the sky, causing her to fall off of her stool. He caught her, looking down at her and his breath was instantly taken away at her beauty.

Mark asked her to dance, wanting to get her mind off of the storm and could remember her smile, what she was wearing, how her hair looked. It was a deep wine dress off the shoulder and went 2 inches above her knees. He instantly fell in love with Jemma and they started dating after that night. 6 months later, they were married and Mark closed his eyes tightly shut, remembering their wedding like it was yesterday. She was the most beautiful bride in the galaxy, the most stunning woman he'd ever laid his eyes on. A pure vision in white.

He sighed, rubbing his temples with his hands, not knowing what to do or think of this situation anymore. Mark still couldn't believe David hired her to keep him busy. Was the man really that moronic to actually think Mark wouldn't protect his sister, even if he was married? Apparently so. Mark narrowed his eyes, vowing right then and there to protect his sister and wife at all costs from his adversary. If David wanted to play dirty, he was going to do it back and beat the man at his own game.

With that thought in mind, Mark finally succumbed to sleep as his eyes closed, holding Jemma's hand in his own and hoped she woke up sooner rather than later.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

3 days passed and Jemma hadn't woken up, causing everyone in the house to be on pins and needles. Corence was taking exceptionally great care of her, treating her wounds, dressing them and Mark refused to leave her side. The sun had just gone down on the horizon and Jemma's eyelids slowly began to move, a soft groan coming from her lips, coughing.

"Christ…" She muttered, her entire body from head to toe racked with sheer pain. Jemma was afraid to move.

Corence had been in the process of changing Jemma's sweat soaked sheets, having become quite proficient at doing this without actually having to move her and dropped them. "Holy hell, Mark…honey, wake up! Jem's up!" She shouted with excitement, not believing this miracle.

Mark shot up from the chair he'd been dozing in, looking like he hadn't slept well, which he hadn't. "Jem, darlin'…" He perched on the edge of the bed. "Cor, go get her some water and not that shit from the tap either." Corence flew from the room, laughing and crying at the same time.

"Mark?" Jemma was confused, her vision coming into focus and winced at the slightest movement she made with her arm.

She coughed more and slowly moved her head to stare into his emerald green eyes. Tears slid down her cheeks in both relief and pain as she bit her bottom lip, not able to tear away from his gaze. How she got here was beyond her. The last thing Jemma remembered was David raping her before finally giving into the welcoming unconsciousness.

"Yeah darlin', it's me." He said softly, reaching out to gently hold her still. "Don't go movin' now, Jem. Just lie still. You're safe now." Mark gently pushed her red hair back from her face. "You remember what happened?"

"He beat the fuck out of me and then raped me until I finally passed out." Jemma gruffly responded, grunting in more pain and managed to sit up. It took almost all of her strength, but Jemma did it and took a few deep breaths, slowly beginning to climb out of the bed. "I need to get out of here…" Her voice was weak, but Jemma had to work through the agony.

Mark frowned, gently pushing her back down. "You're not fully healed, Jemma. Just lie down. Cor will be awfully pissed if she finds you're wastin' all her nursin' for nothin'." He said firmly, not about to tell her he'd been the one to personally tend to her the first night. His green eyes flashed dangerously upon hearing what David did to his wife and silently vowed that to kill him.

"You don't want me here anymore then I want to be, so just let me go." Jemma argued stubbornly, pursing her lips tightly together, teal eyes flashing back at him. She moved to get up again, only for him to push her back down once more. "Mark, stop being a dick and let me go!" She was losing patience now and shoved him back, clutching her stomach.

"LAY DOWN!"

"Mark! Don't push her!" Corence exclaimed, walking back into the bedroom, seeing Mark pushed Jemma back on the bed roughly. She frowned, looking back and forth between the pair, nudging Mark out of her way and sat down on the edge of the bed, holding out the glass of water with aspirin. "You look much better." She commented softly, studying Jemma.

"She's tryin' to leave, Cor." Mark said flatly, hiding his concern when he heard Jemma coughing, not about to let her go out again. If David caught her again, he'd probably kill her this time.

"You have no fucking right to keep me here, Mark! Just let me go! I can take care of myself!" Jemma shouted and winced in pain, knowing that wasn't the smartest thing to do.

Jemma glared back at him, teal eyes burning with angry tears and growled from low in the back of her throat, snatching the aspirin. Downing them along with the water, Jemma set the glass on the nightstand, swallowing it all in one large gulp. Mark snorted, green eyes igniting with anger of his own.

"You sure can, Jemma. Just take a long hard look at yourself, girl. You took care of yourself REALLY WELL, now didn't you?" The blatant sarcasm dripped from every word he said.

Corence shook her head and got up, knowing no matter what she said or did, these two blockheads were going to do or say whatever the hell they wanted. "Stay in bed." She ordered Jemma, knowing it was pointless, but she had to try, leaving them alone again.

"Screw you, Mark!" Jemma spat hatefully defied him by standing up and pressed her hand against the wall to keep her balance. "It's not my fucking fault that bastard hit me over the head with a lead pipe and knocked me out at the airport!" She snarled, hating herself for letting that happen.

"No, but it's your fault for the company you keep, Jemma!" He shot back, walking over and swatting her hands away when she went to hit him. "Quit that violence shit, woman!" He growled threateningly, gently but firmly planting her back on the bed. "I'm not hittin' you so don't be hittin' me."

"You're not keeping me here, asshole!"

Jemma already planned on running away as soon as everyone was asleep that night. She didn't belong here and knew Mark was doing this deliberately for what she did to him. Didn't he understand what kind of position she'd been in?

"You're such a dick."

"Yer stayin' and I'm an asshole? Maybe. At least I'm no liar." He shot back, glaring with piercing green eyes.

"Fuck you, I'm not staying here, Mark." Jemma growled and ignored the pain that radiated in her body from head to toe.

There was no way she was staying here, not with everyone, knowing they all wanted to rip her heart out like she did to Mark and Corence. She wasn't doing it. Not to mention Jemma had absolutely NO weapons on hand and he had three big monstrous dogs that could shred her in seconds.

"Jemma, please don't make me strap your ass down to that bed because I will. You ain't goin' nowhere. First off, you're too damn weak to leave and second, you might be of use to everyone here." Mark said, his stance promising her he'd do exactly as he said if she didn't comply with his wishes.

"I'm not helping you with shit, Mark. You can BANK on that!" She spat and refused to look at him.

It hurt too much to see all the pain, anger and hatred burning in those green eyes. Who could honestly blame him though after what she'd done? Mark dropped down into the corner chair, staring at her broodingly.

"Tell me somethin' Jemma, you ever actually consider actin' like a human being?" He asked seriously, not believing how cold and cruel one person could be. After everything she had done to him and his sister, they still cared for her and she was still acting like a heartless bitch.

"What do you want me to say, Mark?" Jemma finally sighed, closing her eyes and felt the tears silently stream down her cheeks. "If I help you, he'll come after me and I'm not losing my life, no matter what I've done to you guys. I'm not risking my own neck. I told you to get her out of here and you didn't listen so that's YOUR fault." No edginess or cruelty was in her voice, just blunt truth.

"Where the hell would she go, Jemma?" Mark retorted evenly. "He found YOU at what, an airport? What makes you think the son of a bitch wouldn't find her again?" He sighed, rubbing his hands over his face, looking nearly dead on his feet. Figuratively speaking since he was sitting down. "Where is he, Jem?"

"I don't know." She whispered, more tears falling down her cheeks and cleared her throat.

It was so dry, especially after she hadn't drank or eaten anything in the last 3 days. That was thanks to David and she wanted to kill him. Jemma would get her chance, but it would be on HER terms. She wasn't helping Mark. She'd already done enough for them as it was, only to wind up beaten and raped for her troubles.

Mark looked away from her tears, knowing if he watched her cry, he'd do something stupid. Like try to comfort her when it was clear Jemma didn't want anything to do with him. She'd said it herself. The only one Jemma cared about was Corence, only because Jemma knew what a psycho David was.

"If I knew where he was, I would tell you in a heartbeat, Mark." Jemma said truthfully and felt like little knives were stabbing at her all at once. "Damn it…" She whispered and breathed in and out slowly through the pain.

Mark sighed heavily and stood up, walking over to the dresser pulling out a bandana. He looked at Jemma thoughtfully before crossing to her and held it out. "Calm down." He said softly. "You hungry? Cor has soup on the stove."

"Stop being nice to me, Mark." Jemma ordered gruffly, not taking the bandana from him and turned over on her side, crying out in pain as she gritted her teeth. "I don't want anything from you." She whispered as another shot of pain rocketed through her abdomen and knew it was her ribs. They were probably broken.

"Deal with it, Jemma." He said flatly, sitting down on the bed and leaned over to mop up her face with the bandana. "I wouldn't be wigglin' so much either. Your ribs are fractured." He informed her. "Or didn't you notice those bandages around your ribs?"

"Just leave me alone and stop torturing me, Mark." She whispered heartbrokenly, not listening to him and slowly rolled over on her other side, coughing out more.

Damn, it was getting hard to breathe with all the moving, but Jemma didn't care as she curled up in a tight ball. She didn't care if she flashed him, in too much pain to care. Mark had seen it all before. Many times in fact. He suddenly wondered if she'd been faking THAT too. Mark pushed those thoughts out of his mind and gently uncurled her, forcing her to lie flat on her back.

"You're goin' to make it worse." He said sternly, propping pillows beneath her so she was slightly angled. "Stop fightin' me, Jemma. You're not doin' yourself a damn bit of good by bein' stubborn."

"STOP HELPING ME!" Jemma screamed, the pain shooting from her ribs all the way up her spine and blood slowly seeped between her lips. "I DON'T WANT ANYTHING FROM YOU! STOP BEING NICE TO ME AND LET ME GO!" She was beyond reasoning now and shoved him away from her, crying out in more pain, anger coursing through her veins. "STOP MAKING ME FEEL THIS WAY!"

The guilt that gnawed at her devoured her whole and Jemma couldn't handle it, sobbing violently. Mark's green eyes widened when he seen she was coughing blood and instantly wrapped his arm around her. Firm enough to hold her still, Mark remained gentle enough to not hurt her further.

"STOP IT, Jemma!" He ordered harshly, ignoring the blood that got on his shirt. "Damn it woman, are you TRYIN' to kill yourself? Just stop, darlin'."

Jemma continued sobbing and buried her face in his shirt, trembling from head to toe, finally sagging against him. She couldn't speak and honestly didn't want too. She just wanted to feel his comfort again. Jemma didn't deserve it, she needed it more than anything in her life. She'd fallen in love with Mark over the course of the past 2 years and what she did just rubbed salt in the wound further.

"Why didn't I just say no to him?" She whispered, the pain beginning to subside slowly.

"Only you can answer that, Jemma." Mark said honestly, having no answers to give for the mistakes she made in her life.

Mark couldn't tell her. People make mistakes. She'd made a shitload, but he wasn't about to make it worse if he could help it. It looked like Jemma was paying enough already. He tenderly lifted her up and laid her back down, pulling off his shirt to use the bottom of it to wipe the blood away from her mouth.

"You need to just calm down before you hurt yourself, darlin'." He murmured softly.

"Why do you care so much about me?" She gazed into his eyes and didn't push him away this time, leaning her head back against the pillow. "I hurt you more than words can say."

"I know you did."

Mark looked down at his wedding ring, still wearing it. He honestly hadn't thought about taking it off. At first too miserable wallowing in his pain and then spending the past days tending to her, he'd definitely been preoccupied.

"But it's hard to let go of someone you thought you had for so long…" He looked away from her, unable to mask the pain in his green eyes.

Jemma noted the pain in his eyes before he turned away from her, sniffling and wiped her tears away. "I've never…felt love before, Mark." She whispered, leaning back against the pillow and turned to stare out the window. "Ever since I was a little girl, I was bounced around from foster home to foster home, none of them treating me well. I finally ran away when I was 16 and got picked up by someone who trained me in the arts of espionage." She explained, sighing heavily and pulled the chain out from beneath the shirt she wore. It was the only thing Jemma had left from her parents that died when she was just the tender age of six.

Mark had seen that chain around her neck many times and had always been curious about it, but she seemed overprotective of it so he'd steered clear. "You had a hard life, Jemma. No doubt about that darlin', but so have others and they don't do half the shit you did." He put emphasis on the word did. "You don't have to go back to that life, darlin'. Not when you could still have one…" He almost said here, but wasn't about to let that slip. Not yet.

Jemma gripped her necklace in her hand, squeezing it tightly, somehow hoping her parents would give her a sign on what to do. How could she not go back to that life when that's all she'd ever known? Jemma knew Mark didn't want her and she didn't blame him. She didn't belong here and that's all there was to it. There was nothing left for her here, no matter how badly she wanted Mark to love her. It would never happen.

"I have no choice." She finally whispered, releasing the necklace and slid it back beneath the t-shirt.

Mark's eyebrows drew together in a frown, staring at her almost furiously. "Don't have a choice, Jemma? Of course you do. Just like you had the choice to do what you did in life. It's all been your choice. Own up to it and move on! If you really wanted, you could easily make a NEW life for yourself. Put your damn past behind you. If you don't, you're just clingin' to it because you're scared." He stated, challenging her.

Jemma whipped her head back to face him, teal eyes iced over, and pursed her lips tightly together in one grim line. "How the fuck do you know what I'm like? You DON'T know me! I don't know HOW to make a new life for myself! I've been doing this shit since I was 16 fucking years old!" She yelled, jaw tightening, not believing what he spat at her. Like she could drop what she did like that? It wasn't happening.

Mark arched an eyebrow at her simply, not fazed. "You're right, I don't know you. I know someone else. I know the person you COULD be if you'd give yourself half a chance, Jemma."

"What do you want from me, Mark?" She finally asked, sounding exhausted both mentally and physically, not to mention emotionally.

Jemma was tired of arguing and fighting with him. She was sick of the life she lived and hearing his philosophy. Even though Mark was right. She was so confused right now and it didn't help that her head was spinning.

"I want you to shut the hell up and lay your ass down with that ever runnin' mouth shut." Mark ordered bluntly, ignoring the look she shot him. "I want you to promise me you won't run off till you're healed and at least give us a chance to sit down and REALLY talk."

Jemma sighed heavily and closed her eyes, knowing she owed Mark at least THAT much. "Fine, I'm not going anywhere until I'm healed fully and we have a talk."

Mark nodded, knowing he'd have to be satisfied with that and stood up, staring down at her. "Would you like somethin' to eat?" He asked, already heading for the door. She hadn't eaten anything in 3 days and some sustenance would help her feel better.

"No."

Jemma turned over on her side, red hair flowing behind her and sighed heavily. She'd made a huge mistake by getting involved with these people and now she was going to pay for it. Mark would probably clean her out in the divorce and she honestly didn't care. He could have anything and everything as long as he gave her back a little piece of her broken heart.

"You have to eat somethin', Jem." He said in a voice that left no room for argument. "It'll help you regain strength and heal faster, unless you want to spend a lot of time in bed?"

"Fine, bring me whatever you want. I'm not promising anything, but I'll try to eat some of it." She softly muttered, loud enough for him to hear and closed her eyes, wondering what would happen next.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Steve sighed heavily as he sat in the living room, watching a movie, but wasn't paying attention. He was too busy thinking about how the best way would be to snap David's neck in half with his bare hands. Corence hadn't slept hardly a wink, too worried about Jemma. In truth, so was he. He wouldn't admit it and knew nobody else would either. His thoughts were cut in half, bolting up from the couch upon hearing Corence both crying and laughing, flying up the stairs. Steve stopped her before she could reach the kitchen.

"Cor, honey what's goin' on?!" He asked frantically, wiping her tears away and cupped her face in his strong hands.

"Jemma's awake!" Corence answered happily, kissing him gently and slipped under his arms, heading into the kitchen

"She's WHAT?!" Steve bellowed out in surprise, causing everyone to rush into the kitchen, having heard his outburst. "She's awake?!" Steve couldn't believe it. He thought for sure Jemma wouldn't survive David's brutality. "That broad is one tough son of a bitch."

"What's going on?" Matt demanded, breathing heavily.

"Jemma woke up!" Corence crowed happily, getting the glass of water from the refrigerator.

"You're kidding?!" Randy exclaimed, blue eyes wide and went to go up there when Steve stopped him. "What the fuck are you doin', Williams? Jemma is awake! I wanna see her!" Randy couldn't hide the fact he was more than thrilled and relieved to hear that David hadn't killed Jemma.

"Leave her be for now, Orton." Steve ordered, crossing his arms in front of his chest and glared at the man before him. He nodded when Corence asked him to move, carrying a glass of water and let her through.

A few minutes later, Steve spotted Corence walking dejectedly downstairs and went to her, wrapping his arms around her, kissing her forehead. "What happened? They're fighting again, aren't they?" He sighed when she nodded and held her tighter, knowing Corence was torn about this.

"Did you expect anything less?" Ashley demanded, pacing back and forth. "Come on, the woman ripped his heart out!"

"Shut up, you're not helping." Glen ordered firmly, eyes narrowed.

"Don't tell her to shut up, Glen!" Jeff snarled, green eyes burning back at the man and stood in front of Ashley, defending her since Matt wasn't. "She's only speaking the truth. That bitch upstairs is NOTHING but trouble!"

"Alright kiddies, let's knock it off…" John began, only to wind up being elbowed by Ashley. "Do you MIND?"

Matt stepped in between them this time. "Knock it off damn it!"

"Well Jeff's right, she's trouble! Look what she's already done! How can you defend someone who spent the past 2 YEARS lying to everyone?" Ashley demanded, sounding incredulous.

Corence sighed and sank down to sit on the steps, shaking her head, muttering. "So nice to have everyone back together…"

"KNOCK IT THE FUCK OFF!" Paul roared, causing everyone to stop arguing and turned to glare at Jeff. "This isn't fucking helping any of us! Jemma made a goddamn mistake, but honestly think about it. If she didn't do this, you KNOW damn well David would've killed her!"

Randy sighed and nodded in agreement, having stayed out of the conversation mostly. "Paul's right. David isn't stable and we all know what he's capable of. We need to give Jemma the benefit of the doubt and realize this was her JOB."

"Some fuckin' job." Jeff muttered, angry that both Randy and Paul were defending the bitch upstairs and wanted to rip their heads off.

Steve shook his head as he walked over to his girlfriend, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and kissed her lips softly. "The only thing I care about is protectin' Cor at ALL costs. Jemma could be the final link we need to bring this bastard down for good." He said thoughtfully, knowing Jemma probably knew David's whereabouts.

"Blow it out your ass, Paul." Ashley said coldly, not about to be deterred for a second. "You HEARD her, her job is to RUIN people's lives. She's been distracting Mark all so David could get to Cor or did you forget that one little fact?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP EVERYONE!" Corence finally yelled, getting to her feet. "Ashley, in the kitchen NOW. Jeff and Matt, go feed and water the damn dogs. Everyone else, I want this fuckin' house SPOTLESS in an hour exactly!" She glared when everyone just stared at her. "GET YER ASSES IN GEAR!"

Steve's blue eyes shot open at Corence's outburst, not believing the brass balls his girlfriend had. He swallowed hard, seeing her storm in the kitchen with a dejected looking Ashley following behind and got to work. Steve grabbed the vacuum and went downstairs, deciding he'd give her a little space. He was too shocked to say anything to her. What could he say after what she just did?

"Say one word and I'll slap the shit right outta yer mouth." Corence threatened when Ashley went to say something. She pointed to the dishes from the night before uneaten supper. "Get to work." When Corence's temper was up, which wasn't often, Ashley knew better than to fight with her and did as she was told. Corence sighed and helped herself to a beer, popping the top and stepped out onto the back porch to watch the dogs maul Matt and Jeff harmlessly. "They're needin' bathed, boys!"

Matt groaned.

"Damn it!" Jeff groaned along with his brother. Though, as soon as Corence gave them that sharp growl from low in the back of her throat that sounded just like Mark, they hopped, skipped and practically jumped.

Corence sat down on the porch swing and watched amused as Matt and Jeff TRIED to wash the dogs, but the trio just wasn't having it. She looked when John stepped out and raised a brow. "Yes?"

"Bathroom is done." John grunted, looking down at his feet. "Randy and I finished it."

She got up from the swing. "Show me." She ordered evenly.

Randy just finished with the floor when Corence walked in, looking at her gloomily and sighed heavily. "Is this to your satisfaction, your Highness?" He sarcastically asked, clearly not amused.

"It'll do." Corence said just as sarcastically after examining the bathroom. "Good job, maybe next time you'll keep your damn mouths shut." She shot them both a dark look, daring them to start fighting with her and nodded when they didn't, walking out to see how everyone else was doing.

"Hey honey." Steve's husky voice sounded from behind her, his arms encircling her waist and kissed her neck, nuzzling it. "Are you calmed down now? I vacuumed the living room." He informed her, his voice gentle and soothing.

"I'm calm." She sighed, leaning against him, mindful not to spill her beer. "I just couldn't stand the damn fightin' anymore." Corence smiled sweetly when Paul and Glen came walking out of the hallway.

"Den and bar are clean." Glen growled, tossing a rag over his shoulder.

"I did the fuckin' bar." Paul gruffly informed her and mock bowed, causing Steve to chuckle, proceeding to stomp upstairs to take a shower. He couldn't believe he just got punked out by Calaway's little sister!

"Children."

Corence sighed, rolling her eyes dramatically, kissing Steve lightly and strolled out to the kitchen. Smiling when she seen the dishes were done and the kitchen spotless. She let Ashley go do her thing, pout probably and got herself another beer, starting supper.

"What is my beautiful woman makin' for dinner?" Steve asked softly as he strutted into the kitchen after her, grabbing himself a beer and wrapped his arms around her again. "Anythin' I can help with, honey?" He asked, wanting to be by her side right now. He was scared that David would take her away from him and Steve wouldn't be able to stop it.

"Soup." Corence answered, smiling and turning to kiss him, wrapping an arm around his neck. "Nothin' fancy."

She pressed her forehead against his, masking the worry and fear in her hazel eyes. After seeing what David had done to Jemma and reading that note, she was terrified of what he would do to her if he ever got his hands on her. Steve shook his head at her, running his finger down her cheek and lifted her up in his arms. His lips smashed against hers as he pulled her into the laundry room, kicking the door shut behind him, never breaking the kiss. If this was going to be their last moment together, Steve wasn't wasting a second and pulled her shirt off, immediately trailing his warm lips down her throat.

An hour later, Corence had her face buried in Steve's neck, breathing raggedly from the intense sex they just had, her heart going a mile a minute. "Christ…"

"Soup's burnin'!" Glen hollered from the kitchen.

"THEN FUCKIN' TURN IT OFF, JACKASS!" Steve shouted, growling angrily, and shook his head and held his girlfriend close, nuzzling her neck. "Christ, you'd think at least they knew THAT much about cookin'." He grumbled, clearly not pleased.

"I did and-I'M ON FIRE!" Glen shrieked, causing Corence to start having a giggling fit, listening to the shouts and shrieks of hilarity coming from the kitchen.

"Christ almighty…" Steve groaned, pulling his shorts up and grabbed the fire extinguisher off the wall. He got a really wicked gleam in his eyes and walked out, spraying Glen down with it. "Need a cool down, Jacobs?" He asked casually, not shutting the thing off.

"YOU FUCKER!" Glen squawked, hands up to keep the foam out of his mouth and eyes.

Corence appeared, dressed again, looking amused then frowning when she seen what had once been soup and sighed.

Steve smirked, finally turning it off and started laughing his ass off at Glen's appearance. "Damn, you could pass off as Frosty the Snowman, man." He joked, sniggering and put the fire extinguisher back in the laundry room.

"I'm gonna-" Glen looked down at himself then around the kitchen, walking up to Steve and wrapped him in a big bear hug, getting the foam all over his friend.

"Aww HELL!" Steve groaned, shoving the man away from him and growled, looking down at himself. "This was my FAVORITE SHIRT!" He shouted irately, cracking his knuckles and, before Glen knew what hit him, Steve had him in a lethal headlock.

Corence was in the process of cleaning the kitchen with Jeff's help while Ashley and Matt started on making a new meal when Mark came down. "Hello." She greeted from her place on the floor, sponge in hand.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU MORONS DO TO MY KITCHEN?"

"Oh shit…" Ashley muttered, hearing Mark's roar and bit her bottom lip.

"Calm down, what're you wantin'?" Corence asked her brother calmly, knowing he was probably livid that his kitchen was covered in fire extinguisher foam.

"Somethin' for Jemma to eat." He simply answered, still flabbergasted by his destroyed kitchen.

"Hmmm…" Corence got in the refrigerator and sighed heavily. "You're gonna have to wait, darlin'. Unless you wanna open a can of broth and heat it up."

That's what Mark did, careful not to slip in the foam. He shook his head as he carried the bowl upstairs when he finished making it, muttering. "Morons…"

"First the goddamn dogs now this goddamn bullshit! What the fuck, man?" Jeff grumbled, ringing out his sponge and groaned when Matt smacked him upside the head. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" He roared, seeing Glen and Steve still wrestling around on the floor, getting foam everywhere.

"You jackasses!" Corence shrieked when Steve and Glen ruined everything Jeff and her had cleaned. She exchanged looks with Jeff, nodding. Each of them picked up the buckets of water they'd been using and poured them on top of the pair. "Fuckers!" She snapped, bolting from the kitchen.

"Jeff, run." John advised, munching on celery, watching wide eyed as Steve and Glen tried getting the foam and water out of their eyes.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Steve thundered, groaning as he stumbled to his feet, only to slide and hit face first against the cabinet. He growled, slowly regaining his footing and took another step, only to slip and fall on his ass. "CORENCE!"

"Shit, we're dead!" Jeff whined as Corence pulled him toward her, causing him to shake his head and couldn't believe what he'd done. They deserved it, but at the same time knew they just signed their death certificates. "They're REALLY pissed."

"Shit…" Corence snickered, unable to stop herself. When Glen roared like a pissed off bull, she grabbed Jeff's hand and sprinted down to the basement, locking the door behind her. If they managed to get in, she and Jeff could escape through the small windows. "Come on, it was funny, stop bein' such a damn whiner, Jeff." She teased, sighing when she seen him pacing and pushed him down onto the couch he'd been using as a bed. "Chill."

"YOU calm down! You're not the one who's about to lose your damn balls!" Jeff remarked, pacing back and forth after standing up from the couch. "I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm fucking DEAD!"

Corence arched a red eyebrow, not believing how scared Jeff was. She rolled her eyes and did the only thing she could think of when he wouldn't shut up. She calmly walked up to him and slapped him across the face. Jeff looked at her with shock written all over his face, not believing what she just did and touched his face with his hand, glaring at her.

"Whatever." He muttered, storming out of the basement and shoved past Steve and Glen going outside, needing some air.

"What the fuck happened in here?" Randy asked curiously, walking down the stairs, having just gotten up from the nap he'd taken.

"I was just about to ask the same thing…" Paul said, looking around, and knew Mark was going to blow a gasket when he seen his kitchen trashed.

While all the chaos was going on downstairs, Mark headed up, ignoring everything behind him, focused on one person and that was his wife. Mark walked back into the bedroom, quietly closing the door behind him. He sighed when he seen Jemma was back asleep and set the bowl of broth down on the nightstand beside her glass of water. Pulling up a chair and sitting down by the bed, he just stared at her.

He frowned, seeing she was shaking and hesitated. He knew to pull the blankets away from her to lower her temperature, but Corence followed their mother's advice and believed in sweating out a fever. Deciding he wasn't about to get his balls handed to him, he left the blankets alone. Jemma had ended up falling back to sleep, her chest rising and falling slowly. Her face was tear streaked, the bruises still very visible. They were black and blue now, the purple tint gone, which meant they were slowly healing.

"M-Mark…" She croaked out, face pale, but it had a rosy color to her cheeks now.

Sweat poured down her forehead as she shivered more, clutching the blanket further to her and snuggled against the bedding. Jemma was having a dream about what David did to her, pleading with him to stop. Pleading Mark to come save her. Mark wouldn't though, hating her for breaking his heart and she didn't blame him. What David did to her Jemma deserved and nothing would convince her otherwise.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered out, still deep in the dream.

Mark frowned, about to ask what when he realized Jemma was still asleep. He slowly slid on the bed next to her, slipping under the comforter and gently pulled her against him. Being mindful of her ribs and bruised body, Mark wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm here, darlin'." He murmured tenderly, stroking the damp hair out of her face. "I'm here."

As soon as Jemma felt those strong warm arms wrap around her freezing body, she immediately stopped trembling. She sighed, David vanishing from her mind and snuggled further in the pillow. The fever still ran strong, but her sleep was never disturbed and Jemma stopped trembling upon feeling Mark's presence in her dream.

"Thank you." She whispered out, head under his chin and relaxed.

Mark sighed, resting his head on top of hers, not caring if she was sweating profusely, refusing to let her go. "You're welcome, darlin'." He murmured, kissing the top of her head.

This was the Jemma he knew.

The Jemma he still loved.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Get the hell outta my way!" Mark barked, almost tripping over John on his way down the stairs.

John yelped when he got a kick to the ribs, darting away rubbing them. "Jesus, what crawled up your ass and fermented?" He demanded crossly.

"Jemma I'm willing to bet." Matt whispered from his place on the floor with Ashley. She just nodded in return, not looking up from their card game.

Corence watched from the couch with Steve, arching an eyebrow when Mark disappeared in the kitchen then came back out with a bottle of water, heading back upstairs. "You know, she should be up and walkin' by now!" She called out, sighing when her brother just ignored her.

Paul shook his head, laying on the couch watching Shrek 2 along with the rest of the clan. "Shit, more like in love. That man has it bad." He snickered when Mark turned around on the stairs and flipped him the bird.

"You know he's right." Randy chimed in, a grin on his face, playing cards along with Jeff, Matt and Ashley while Steve had his girlfriend on his lap, refusing to let her go.

Steve smiled and kissed Corence's neck, holding her tighter against him and ran his fingers through her hair. He still couldn't believe Mark wasn't letting that poor girl out of bed. Jemma must've been going completely insane and he knew the fireworks were going to start sooner or later.

"Your brother is askin' for it." He murmured in her ear and smirked when she just nodded in agreement.

Jeff flipped his card and groaned when he got beat yet AGAIN by Ashley. "Goddamn it, new game! I'm SICK of this War shit!" He growled, in full sore loser mode right now.

"When ain't he askin' for it?" Corence murmured back, snuggling against him contentedly. She watched the terror trio on the floor, arching an eyebrow.

"Here Jeff, play 52 card pickup." Matt said, flipping the entire deck in his little brother's face.

Ashley barely dived out of harm's way when Jeff tackled his brother. "I thought you said no more War!" She shrieked.

"HEY! That's NOT right!" Jeff squawked, seeing all the cards and growled, having his brother in a mean headlock. "Say uncle, bitch!"

Randy groaned, trying to look over their heads at the TV and finally couldn't take it anymore. "FUCKIN' MOVE OUT OF THE WAY, FRUITBAGS!" He bellowed, causing Paul to spit out the water he'd been drinking while Steve snorted beer out of his nose.

"Fight!" Glen shrieked, jumping in the melee alongside of John, both bored out of their minds since the big episode with the housecleaning and foam all over the kitchen occurred.

"Oh shit!" Ashley screeched, scrambling up onto the couch alongside Corence, who had moved when Steve snorted his beer, careful not to spill Corence's own wine cooler. "Boys…"

"It's like having a house full of kids." Corence replied over the ruckus. "Hell, the damn dogs behave better than this."

"You ain't kiddin', Cor." Paul snorted, shaking his head and crossed his arms in front of his chest. So much for watching one of his favorite movies.

"Man, I was ENJOYING the movie too!" Randy whined, growling and finally snapped when Jeff bumped into him accidentally. He put the man in a sleeper hold while Matt began attacking, causing him to smirk.

"LET ME AT'EM!" Steve bellowed, joining in on the fun and growled when his nose began burning. Snorting beer through the nose definitely wasn't a fun way to spend a Saturday night, especially when he was holding his girlfriend.

"FUCKER!" John shrieked when he got tossed back head over heels, leaping onto Glen's back and applied a headlock of his own to the big man.

Glen grunted and started flailing about, trying to shake John loose.

"Right now would be a good time for a swim." Ashley suggested, not believing what a bunch of kids were sent to protect them.

Corence groaned, she'd been dying to go for a swim, but Mark and Steve had refused to let her out of the house. She hesitated, biting her lip. Since the night Jemma had been deposited on the front porch, things had been silent on the David front.

"I can't." She finally sighed, sounding depressed and smirked. "But we do have some water balloons."

Ashley's eyes lit up deviously, disappearing alongside her friend.

~!~

Mark stepped into the bedroom, looking at Jemma thoughtfully. Corence was probably right. The woman could get out of bed, even if he did like her where she was at. He could keep an eye on Jemma this way and make sure nothing happened to her.

"Here." He set the bottle down on the nightstand. "How're you feelin'?"

"Better." Jemma answered honestly, reaching over for the bottled water and took the cap off, taking a long swig.

She'd been dying of thirst and smiled appreciatively at Mark, setting it back down on the nightstand. The man had been with her nonstop for the past week, taking care of her, tending to her every need. It was almost as if he'd completely forgotten what she did, even though he hadn't. Her ribs were healing nicely, though they were still incredibly sore and her bruises were fading slowly but surely. They were no longer on Jemma's face, just faint brown spots that she had to look closely in order to see since she was somewhat tanned.

"Thanks." She softly said, referring to the bottled water Mark brought her.

"Welcome." Mark grunted, slipping his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "Cor reckons you ought to get up and walk around for a bit. You feel up to comin' downstairs and joinin' the rest of the group?" He asked softly.

Jemma slowly lowered her head and shook it as she leaned back further against the pillow. "They don't want to see me and I don't feel like hearing anything they have to say." She knew whatever anyone said downstairs would be derogatory and that was not something she was ready for. "Thanks anyway, Mark." She whispered, turning on her side facing the window with her back to him and sighed heavily.

Mark had been expecting that, knowing her reasons were valid. There was still some tension when it came to her with the others. "You know no one's gonna say a damn thing, Jem. I already done told you about what Cor made'em do that one day." He reminded her coaxingly. "You really need to get up and move around, darlin'."

As much as Jemma knew Mark was right, she was terrified to face those people. She wasn't surprised when Mark rolled her back over, looking up into his eyes and seen all the love and assurance swimming through them. Tears glistened in her teal eyes as she blinked them back, showing him just how scared she was. Jemma winced when he lifted her in his strong arms, blanket and all. Even though she was properly dressed in a pair of black stretch pants with one of his t-shirts, they headed out of the bedroom.

"You're trying to get me killed, aren't you?" She murmured, leaning her head against his shoulder, making an attempt at a joke.

Mark shook his head at Jemma's question, carrying her down the stairs. He halted when he seen the mayhem ensuing and sighed, sitting on the steps with Jemma in his lap, watching. "Damn kids…" He grunted, emerald green eyes scanning the room. "Where's Cor?"

Chaos ran amuck at the Calaway household as Steve had Jeff in a headlock while Matt was tickling him mercilessly. Glen and John were going at it. Randy was just sitting there looking amused with his good friend Paul, handing a bowl of popcorn back and forth between the two. They saw Corence and Ashley had left the room, but knew they wouldn't go far, both men too amused at what they were witnessing to get up at the moment.

"Ouch! You fucker!" Matt shrieked when he was elbowed by his baby brother.

"Blow me! Glen made me do it!" John shouted.

"You jumped me first, asshole!" Glen growled defensively.

Mark groaned, burying his face in Jemma's hair. Jemma giggled, not able to help herself and winced because her ribs weren't fully healed yet. She couldn't help it. Seeing all the chaos was making her laugh and her mood rise a little more.

"Honestly, I really think you have a bunch of kids for friends, Mark." She commented, snuggling further against him and sighed when he wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her closer to him. Jemma didn't understand why he was being so nice to her, but refused to question it anymore.

"That's what you get, asshole!" Jeff shouted at his older brother, green eyes spitting fire and started struggling against Steve, who had the headlock firmly in place. "Knock it off, man, I can't breathe!"

"Not till you say uncle, boy." Steve applied more pressure and suddenly let him go when he seen Mark and Jemma on the stairs. He wasn't surprised when he seen Mark holding her gently but firmly in his arms and shook his head. "Mark, don't you think the woman can walk on her own?" He questioned, shoving the kid from him after he muttered 'uncle' and smirked.

"Probably, but I wasn't about to risk her gettin' broken in half by you fat asses." Mark shot back, green eyes twinkling and relaxed his hold on Jemma. "She's free to move whenever she wants."

"HEY!" Glen shrieked when he was hit out of nowhere by a water balloon.

"What the-" Matt didn't get to finish as he was the next victim.

Ashley giggled, scooping up more from the bucket at her feet, nailing Steve and Paul next. "Cor, keep'em coming!" She shouted amusedly.

"What the FUCK?!" Paul snarled, getting pelted with a water balloon right in the face and growled before standing up, only to get hammered again.

Randy was laughing his ass off until he got hit right in the face, shutting his mouth and stared at Ashley in shock.

Jemma snuggled further into Mark's arms, sitting sideways on his lap so her legs were dangling off the side. "I don't want to move." She murmured, too comfortable right now, not wanting to get pelted with water balloons. Especially when she was trying to heal the wounds David had inflicted on her.

"MAN, THIS AIN'T FAIR!" Jeff shrieked like a little girl when one hit him in the ass, causing the pants to sculpt his ass nicely and groaned when he was hit in the chest. "Damn it!"

"Hey now!" Steve shouted, trying to dodge the balloons, but it wasn't happening. One flew, popping right on his big bald head and splattered, causing water to run down his face as he gave the girls an incredulous look.

Corence appeared with two fresh buckets, scooping up the balloons and tossing alongside of Ashley, winking over at Mark and Jemma. "Nice butt, Jeffy!" She giggled.

"Steve ain't too bad looking himself." Ashley commented, purposely getting his bare chest. "Nice."

"ASHLEY MASSARO AND CORENCE CALAWAY!" Matt hollered, holding his hands up in front of his face, trying to get close to them.

John was laughing his ass off at Paul and Randy, pointing and giggling like a school girl. "Man, they-" He blinked when he was decked with two balloons, one right after the other, between the legs dropping to his knees.

"That's what you get for runnin' your mouth." Steve remarked, looking at John, whose face turned BEAT red from getting pelted with water balloons down below. "Ashley honey, if you had a crush on me, why didn't you say somethin' sooner?"

Randy started laughing when Ashley began blushing several shades of red and groaned, getting hit in the chest with a water balloon. "Thanks, I needed the shower." He said in a cocky tone that matched the smirk on his face.

"You sure did, stinky ass." Paul chimed in with a grin and growled when he was hit in the face. "THAT'S IT! You little-" He didn't get to finish that, being pelted in the face with another balloon.

"See something you like?" Jeff asked smugly, winking over at Corence and groaned when Steve sucker punched him in the gut, causing both to be hit with more balloons. "Fuck…me…"

Mark started snickering, shaking his head and burying his face in Jemma's hair, trying his hardest not to laugh. He knew he was safe enough from the girls. He had Jemma in his arms. Even they weren't THAT stupid. Jemma was laughing so hard her ribs were killing her, but it was well worth it. She leaned against Mark, holding her stomach trying to stop, but it wasn't happening.

"Get'em Cor!" She cheered in a soft voice, not able to yell and coughed a bit, trying to calm down. Laughing was the LAST thing she should've been doing.

"Shit, we're out." Corence muttered, holding up her arms and backing away when the soaked men turned to stare at her and Ashley. "Run?"

"RUN!" Ashley shrieked, hauling ass past Mark and Jemma, running up the stairs.

"GET BACK HERE YOU-Ohhh…my balls…" John groaned, leaning against a wall, not believing how much that hurt.

"Pansy." Glen snorted, following Matt and Randy up the stairs. "Hey no fair, you can't hide in your brother's room!"

"YA'LL STAY THE FUCK OUTTA MY ROOM!" Mark ordered, getting up and carrying Jemma out of harm's way. He looked down at her, worry etched in his features. "You alright darlin'?" He stuck out his foot when Paul darted by, sending the big man sprawling into John and Glen, sandwiching John right between the two. "Quit yer runnin'."

"I'M BEING RAPED!" John shrieked, scared for his life right now.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Jemma rasped out, laughing too hard to speak right now as the tears ran freely down her cheeks.

She shook her head as Mark backed up the stairs, carrying her in his arms and leaned her head against his shoulder again. That'd been her sleeping corridors for the past week as she sighed. Spotting Corence and Ashley hiding behind the curtains, that just sent her into another giggle fit.

"Man, I wouldn't rape your ass if you were the last piece on earth!" Paul grunted out, not believing Mark just did that and looked at Glen. "Should we go teach Calaway a lesson?" He smirked when Glen nodded and both got off of John, heading upstairs.

"You both have a goddamn death wish." Randy commented and rolled his eyes when he got simultaneous middle fingers in his face for his trouble. "Who are you, Steve now?" He groaned when Glen sucker punched him in the stomach, causing him to drop to both knees like a sack of potatoes.

"Corence, come on out, honey." Steve coaxed, not believing Mark shoved him out of the way with Jemma still in his arms. "Man, if you're gonna fuck her, can I at LEAST have my girlfriend before doin' so?" He called through the door.

"That's SICK!" Jeff groaned, not wanting to picture Jemma and Mark doing the nasty and looked over at his brother. "What are you gonna do to Ash?"

"I'll think of something and NO you can't watch." Matt replied. "Hey, send them out here!" He banged on the door.

"You can come out now, girls. It's safe." Jemma softly said, trying to stop laughing.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Corence smiled at Jemma, stepping out from behind the curtain alongside Ashley, both giggling like mad. "That was great." She seen the look on Mark's face. "Oh bite me, we're just hidin'."

"Go face the music, ladies." Mark ordered, pointing at the door, a smirk on his face, green eyes twinkling. "Go on, ya'll wanted to act all big and bad, go face the music."

Ashley groaned, looking at the door and pulled Corence to the side, whispering in her ear.

"HOLY SHIT!" John shrieked, practically flying out of the way when the door swung open and Ashley tackled Steve, using his body as a surfboard to go down the stairs.

"Yee-ha!" Ashley laughed, giggling at the look on Steve's face as he kept bumping his head. Corence was using Paul since he was closest, not believing she let Ashley talk her into this.

Mark stepped out of the bedroom in time to see Ashley and Corence hauling ass down to the basement, looking down at Paul and Steve. "Cute, ya'll come with a wax job after bein' used as a board?" He asked, shaking his head and going back into his bedroom with Jemma.

Jemma was giggling uncontrollably, not believing what Corence and Ashley just did and knew there would be repercussions. She was on the bed, holding her stomach, trying to stop laughing because her ribs were killing her. "Oh god, that's great!" She gasped out, wiping her tears away.

Steve growled from low in the back of his throat, scrubbing a hand over his bald head, which was throbbing now. He bucked Ashley off of him, just like Paul did with Corence and grabbed her by the wrist, hoisting her up over his shoulder. "That's it, you ladies are goin' to pay for what you did." He promised darkly, carting Ashley off.

Paul nodded, having hoisted a kicking and screaming Corence over his shoulder and followed Steve outside, getting a feeling he knew what the man had in mind. "Why didn't I think of that?" He wondered aloud with a smirk and smacked Corence's ass.

Randy, Glen, Jeff, Matt, and John were all too busy laughing their asses off, not believing what the girls did and had to lean against each other to keep their balances.

"Put me down, Steven." Ashley shrieked, bashing her elbows against him. "It was a joke!"

"Paul, you smack my ass one more time and I'm gonna slap the shit outta you!" Corence threatened, shrieking when he did it again.

"Steve, Paul's smacking your girlfriend's ass, better stop him!" Ashley tattletaled, trying to get Steve to let her go, but it wasn't happening.

Steve smirked wickedly, smacking Ashley's ass, ignoring her puny elbows to his back and tossed her ass in the freezing pool. It'd rained the previous night and it was only around 60 degrees since it was nighttime out. He watched as she surfaced sputtering water and looked at his girlfriend, who was doing the same.

"That ought to cool your asses off." He stated, brushing his hands off and looked at Paul before they both bolted into the house.

"YOU PRICKS! NO SEX EVER AGAIN!" Corence shrieked, climbing out of the pool alongside Ashley, shivering. They stripped down to their bras and panties on the back porch, huddling together, walking inside.

"Baby, you look-" Matt ducked when Ashley decked him.

"Where were you when I was getting soaked?" She hollered viciously.

"Fuck this." Matt shouted, stalking out of the living room, glaring at Steve. "Thanks!"

John winked at Jeff, picking up two blankets and carried them out to the girls. "Here you ladies are…want some coffee or cocoa?" He offered sweetly and smiled when they both nodded, sinking down at the table in chairs.

Jeff shook his head, not believing Steve and Paul did that. He wrapped a blanket around Corence's shoulders while John tended to Ashley, smirking at the them. He could see them getting together, but then again he knew Ashley and his brother loved each other unconditionally.

"Come on, let's get you seated and then we'll make some cocoa or whatever you want." Jeff suggested thoughtfully, wanting to get them warmed up before they caught pneumonia.

"They fuckin' deserved it after throwin' water balloons at us and then usin' us as a damn surfboard." Steve growled, cracking open a bottle of whiskey and poured a shot, downing it.

"Hey man, you ain't mad at me for dunking her in the pool, right?" Paul asked, wanting to make sure him and Steve weren't on bad terms. He smiled when Steve waved him off dismissively as they shared another shot of whiskey.

"Cocoa." Ashley murmured.

"With a shot in it." Corence chimed in, not wanting just regular cocoa.

"Whatever you ladies want."

John cleared off a bench that sat along the kitchen wall, guiding Ashley over to sit on it. Nodding when Jeff did the same with Corence, he disappeared into the laundry room for a second and returned with 2 giant sweatshirts, handing them out. Corence and Ashley wasted no time in pulling them on, huddling together under the blankets. Glen shook his head, exchanging looks with Randy and both snorted at the still sulking Matt.

"Hell, sounds like we're not the only ones who'll be sleeping alone anymore." He chuckled.

"You got that right." Randy replied, both toasting each other with longnecks.

Jeff walked into the living room, grabbing a bottle of Baileys, knowing that would go great with cocoa and walked up the stairs. He smirked, seeing John was making the cocoa and rubbing Ashley's arms with his strong hands, causing her to melt against him. He walked over and began doing the same thing to Corence. Jeff still couldn't believe Steve and Paul did this to the girls. They could catch horrible colds because of it and that just angered Jeff at the thought of Corence becoming ill.

"Christ, I'm freezing." Ashley muttered, promising next time she'd skip the board and walk down the stairs. "Thank you, John." She smiled up at him and took the cocoa he handed her, watching him add a liberal amount of Baileys.

"Thanks darlin'." Corence murmured, watching Jeff do the same and took a sip after a minute, smiling and leaned her head back, feeling the warmth slowly spreading through her. "Where's everyone?"

"In the study." John said, sitting next to Ashley, frowning. "You look iced over, woman. How about we go to the den and build a fire?" Ashley exchanged looks with Corence and shrugged, nodding.

Jeff smiled at the ladies, winking down at Corence, following John into the den. "What are you doing, man? Do you realize Matt is probably going to hang your balls on his Christmas tree for fuckin' with Ashley, right?" He asked, wanting to make sure the man knew what he was getting himself into.

John arched an eyebrow, looking at Jeff while building the fire. "I'm not doing anything with Ashley." He said flatly. "Besides trying to prevent her from getting hypothermia. Your brother didn't do anything to stop it now, did he? Besides, she's a grown woman, she can decide what she wants."

"John digs you." Corence murmured as she and Ashley slowly stood up from the kitchen table.

"Nah, he knows I'm with Matt." Ashley replied, her face growing thoughtful. "Though on the other hand…"

Corence shook her head, knowing Matt was in for some teasing and followed Ashley into the den. "Oh god, I'm in heaven." She muttered, sinking down in front of the fire, sipping her spiked cocoa.

Jeff smiled and walked over, sitting down behind Corence, and wrapped her up in his strong secure arms. He stared into the fire, running his hands up and down her arms before moving to her sides, not believing how beautiful she was. She had beautiful auburn hair along with piercing hazel eyes that captivated him in ways unimaginable. Jeff knew he was in love and had to get her away from Steve. This was the first step doing it.

"How are you feeling now?" He whispered huskily in her ear.

Corence sighed, feeling the fire wash over her, relaxing and warming her up. Of course the hot chocolate and Baileys were helping too. "Warmer." She murmured, feeling his breath on her ear and shivered.

She slowly leaned back against him. Corence honestly never thought about Jeff in a way besides a brother. Though at the moment, that wasn't what was on her mind and she had to smile slightly. She shivered, resting her head back against his shoulder, taking another sip of her drink.

"Thanks darlin' for the drink and the fire." She whispered, staring up at him.

Jeff smiled down at her with a nod, running his hands up her sweatshirt, feeling her freezing skin. He frowned and began warming her up that way. Skin on skin contact was the best way. He sighed, pulling her closer to him. If they were alone, Jeff would've stripped them both down and wrapped a warm blanket around them to keep warm. That's how it was supposed to be done when on the brink of hypothermia, but with Ashley and John in the room, Jeff didn't think it was appropriate.

"You're welcome, baby." He whispered, never stopping the caressing of her soft tender flesh.

Corence almost jumped, feeling his warm hands on her icy skin and had to admit it felt amazing. Sparing a glance over at Ashley and John, Corence arched an eyebrow when she found Ashley sound asleep. Cocooned in her blanket, John laid on the outside of it with his eyes closed.

"Kids.." She joked, clearing her throat softly.

Corence finished her cocoa and set the mug aside, hearing the laughter from the bar and knew everyone else was getting plastered. Rolling her eyes, Corence knew there'd be one hell of a mess to clean in the morning, especially if Paul and Steve were playing darts again. That was fine because she would force them to clean up their mess, refusing to be everyone's maid.

"You don't have to keep me company, Jeff. You can go join the guys if you want." She murmured softly, not wanting to keep him from having a good time.

"Nope, I'm staying right here. What could be more fun than holding a beautiful woman in my arms in front of a roaring fire?" He softly remarked, running his hands up further and bit back a groan at how soft her skin felt against his fingertips.

She was like made of silk, her skin spun of it and Jeff could barely take it. There was a hint of skin that peaked out and he bent forward, latching onto it, beginning to gently suckle. Not enough to leave a mark, but Jeff knew it would warm her up faster. He already knew his temperature was up past regular and could care less. Corence shivered, feeling him sucking gently on her, feeling her body temperature starting to rise, warming her up quite well.

"Jeff…" She murmured, sparing another glance at John, making sure he was truly asleep. Feeling rather like a guilty teenager not wanting to get caught doing something naughty, Corence shifted, moving back against Jeff farther, moving her hands to his legs.

"What is it, beautiful?" He murmured against her soft skin, flicking his tongue out to taste her and groaned low in the back of his throat so only she could hear him.

She felt so wonderful in his arms, a perfect fit and hoped she was feeling at least a smidge of the same way. Jeff wondered why she was with Steve when they clearly didn't seem to belong together. They were a lot alike, too much he thought, and Jeff wanted a chance with her. Though he knew he'd probably end up dead in the morning courtesy of Steve, but was going to enjoy this moment with her regardless.

Steve flitted in Corence's mind, making her feel guilty for a second. She knew she shouldn't be enjoying this, but at the same time she was curious about this sudden attraction to Jeff she felt. Corence quietly turned to sit facing him, moving so her legs were wrapped around his waist, staring up into his green eyes, watching as the firelight danced in them.

"I'm feelin' much warmer now." She purred huskily.

Jeff smiled, pure lust and want entering his eyes, gliding his finger down her cheek. "Me too." He murmured while inching his lips toward hers, just hovering over them. "I'm going to kiss you now." He informed her roughly and captured her lips in a sweet tender kiss. His heart exploded instantly with a mixture of intense emotions.

Corence stared at him throughout the kiss, watching his eyelashes flutter, smiling against his lips. She threaded one hand in his hair, running her fingers through it and sighed, pulling him closer. Feeling unhurried, which was a pleasant feeling. Though at the same time, she could feel her heart thundering painfully in her chest. Both from some mixed emotions she was feeling and the knowledge that they could be walked in on at any given second.

Jeff groaned softly in her mouth, trying to keep it down, but the feelings coursing throughout his body was something that was unexplainable. He never wanted to let her go and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, never breaking the kiss. Jeff was just about to inch his hand further up her shirt when a voice boomed behind them.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"What?" Ashley sat up, looking half-asleep, her eyes widening when she seen the position Jeff and Corence were in then the beyond pissed Steve in the doorway. "Oh hell…"

John was already on his feet, playing peacekeeper. "How about we just talk about this like adults?" He suggested softly, shooting the immobile pair a look that told them to get up off their asses.

Corence somehow managed to untangle herself from Jeff, stumbling over her blanket as she got to her feet. "Steve…" She began, faltering, not sure what to say, knowing there was no excuse for her actions.

"Shut the fuck up, Corence!" Steve growled angrily, not believing what he just saw. His blue eyes were spitting blue fireballs as he stared a hole through Jeff and cracked his knuckles. "You ready to die, boy?" When John got in his way, he literally tossed the man across the room, making him collide with the wall harshly and stalked over to Jeff, who was shaking like a leaf.

"Now Steve, let's talk about this…" Jeff didn't get a chance to say anything else as a fist connected with his right eye, causing him to fly back and land on the floor with a sickening thud.

"Steve!" Corence screamed, grabbing his arm when he went after Jeff again, refusing to let him shake her off. "Stop it!" John shook his head, groggily pushing away from the wall, groaning in pain. "Steve please, just stop baby." She pleaded, struggling to keep him from attacking.

Steve stared down at his cheating bitch of a girlfriend and growled. He shoved her away from him, causing her to hit the coffee table and went after Jeff. He picked the man up and proceeded to pound his face in with his fists.

"YOU WON'T FUCKIN' TOUCH HER AGAIN, BOY!" He bellowed, causing Randy, Glen, Paul and the rest to rush in, their eyes wide in shock at the scene before them.

Paul was the first to recover as he rushed over, pulling Steve off of him while Glen went to help Corence up from the floor and couldn't believe how strong Steve was. "Man, calm the fuck down! You're going to kill him!" He shouted, causing Steve to snarl out that he didn't give a fuck and wondered what had happened to set Steve off. "Christ…"

"Steve, you're gonna kill him!" Matt shouted, afraid for his brother's life, darting forward to drag Jeff out of harm's way while Paul restrained Steve. "Fuck man!"

Matt stared down at what HAD been his brother's face, now pretty much a bloody mess. Corence was crying, holding her side where she'd crashed against the coffee table, not believing how violent Steve was. She met his enraged blue eyes when he finally looked at her, glad Glen was holding her up or she might've fainted.

"Why don't you go to bed, Steve, and sleep it off? We can sort this out tomorrow when everyone's calmed down." Glen suggested softly. "Cor can bunk with Ashley tonight."

"FUCK THAT! THAT BITCH WAS KISSIN' THAT PRICK!" Steve roared, completely livid, his anger making him sober.

He didn't care how much he drank, he was pissed and had every right to be. Here was the woman he thought loved him and she just ripped his heart out of his chest like Jemma did with Mark. Paul's eyes narrowed to dangerous slits, releasing Steve abruptly, and growled out through a venomous tone of voice.

"You what?!" He shouted and went after Jeff, shoving Matt aside and punched him next. "YOU FUCKIN' MORON!"

Randy sighed and darted over to him, restraining him the best he could, ignoring the elbow to the chest. "Paul, stop it!" He ordered angrily. "This isn't your business!"

Glen waded into the melee next, helping Randy to restrain Paul, groaning when Steve went after Jeff again. Matt and John intercepted him, both grunting, pinning him back against the wall.

"FUCKING CALM DOWN, STEVE!" Matt squawked angrily.

Ashley wrapped an arm around Corence, whispering. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I wasn't." Corence cried, burying her face in her hands. All she knew was lately she'd been living on pins and needles and something tonight had just…snapped…when Jeff had held her. She wanted to feel alive, not scared anymore and now was paying for it.

"PAUL, KNOCK IT OFF!" John shouted in an order, not believing how strong this man was.

"JOHN, FOCUS ON STEVE!" Matt shouted at him, not able to hold Steve back by himself.

Corence shook her head, having enough of this and ran from the room in tears.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Mark shut the bedroom door and sat down on the edge of the bed, laughing softly as well, but more concerned about Jemma. Especially with the way she was laughing, he knew that couldn't be all that good for her injured ribs. "Calm down, darlin'." He murmured, rubbing his hands lightly down her sides, feeling her ribs.

Jemma smiled up at him painfully as she slowly calmed down, her ribs throbbing. She slowly sat up on the bed, coughing a bit and winced, but the smile never left her face. "I couldn't help it. That was priceless. I wish I had a damn camera." She said, her voice soft and full of life along with her teal eyes for the first time in days. "What do you think the boys will do to them as retaliation?"

"I don't know…" Mark shook his head, shrugging his shoulders. "Nothing that they don't deserve." He smiled, glad to see the light in her eyes and reached behind her to move the pillows to a more comfortable spot so she could recline against the headboard. Mark frowned, cocking his head to the side when he heard a loud splash outside his window. "They didn't…" He groaned.

"I think they did, sw-Mark." Jemma immediately caught herself and slowly climbed over to lean against the pillows again.

Her red hair flowed over her shoulders and her face had some color back into it. Jemma was still incredibly weak, but she'd survive, especially with Mark's treatment toward her. Mark arched an eyebrow, having caught that slip and knew she hadn't been about to say his name. He raked a hand through his hair, staring down at her thoughtfully.

"Anythin' you want, Jem?" He asked, walking over to look out the window. "Somethin' to eat? A bath maybe?"

"No thanks." She whispered softly and stared down at the blankets deep in thought.

She couldn't help smiling at the last memory of her and Mark that was wonderful, mesmerizing. It was the night he gave her a bath, caressing her body, loving her like she was the only woman in his life, which she was. She sighed sadly, knowing that would never happen again and blinked back a few heartbreaking tears, wrapping her arms around herself.

Mark arched an eyebrow, seeing the look on Jemma's face and had a good idea what she was thinking. He sighed, wishing things could go back to the way they used to be and wondered if it was possible. There was so much between them now, their whole marriage had been a lie…hadn't it?

"I think a bath is in order." Mark said finally. "You've been sufferin' sponge baths from Cor, I'd think you'd like a reprieve." He didn't give her time to reply, just walked into the bathroom and started drawing the water, adding her favorite scented oils.

Jemma was shocked when Mark said that, blinking several times and sighed heavily. She honestly didn't have the strength to argue with him, especially since her ribs were killing her. She just stared down at the comforter below, drawing her eyebrows together and wondered what was going on in Mark's head. Was he doing this because she was injured?

If that was the case, then Jemma didn't want a bath and she didn't want him touching her. His touch was like liquid fire, but she'd really hurt him and their entire marriage had been a joke. One big, hurtful joke that was part of her job description from his worst enemy in David.

'Maybe I should ask him about a divorce.' She thought sadly, not wanting to do that and rubbed her arms with her hands.

Mark stepped out of the bathroom, looking down at the woman he still called his wife. "It's ready." He announced, walking over to help her up.

He frowned when he seen Jemma wince and scooped her up into his strong arms. Mark set her gently down on the edge of the bathtub and started undressing her, like a million times before. Looking up from his place on his knees in front of her when it finally struck him what he was doing, Mark hoped Jemma didn't mind this, even though they were still married.

Jemma's body was slowly recovering, no longer needing the small bandages. It was covered with scratches and bruises that were slowly fading as well. She wrapped her arms around herself. She wasn't wearing a bra, but didn't want Mark to see the bite marks on her breasts from David.

She felt so ashamed for letting her guard down and actually agreeing to work for a psycho like that, hurting Mark in the process. Jemma didn't say a word as the tears silently streamed down her face, knowing she looked positively hideous and wished she could crawl in a hole. The world would be better off without her and she knew it.

Mark took in the bruises. He'd seen them a million times over since Jemma's abrupt arrival on his doorstep, but each time he seen them they never failed to set his blood to boiling. He didn't know what he felt for Jemma anymore. He'd been truly in love with her and it was hard to push away 2 years' worth of memories. Of loving, laughing, fighting, all of it, even if it had been a sham on her part. He sighed, uncrossing her arms and looked up at her, not wanting her to hide from him. His green eyes silently told Jemma she had nothing to be ashamed about and she was still beautiful to him.

"I'm sorry, Mark. For everything. I never meant to hurt you." She whispered, lowering her head again and buried her face in her hands.

Her heart shattered into a million pieces and Jemma didn't know what to do to stop it. She knew she had to leave. She didn't belong here and Mark would never love her the same way again. He didn't love her, how could he? Who could ever love her after what she did? At least Jemma got to tell him how sorry she was for hurting him before she did leave that night. Healed or not, she had to break her promise and go before she fell deeper in love with him.

Mark nodded, watching her silently break apart, his heart going out to her. No matter what he said, or told himself, he couldn't stop loving Jemma. He knew she was a coldhearted evil bitch, but also knew the woman he had met, the woman Mark had fallen in love with, was in there somewhere. If only she could see that as well. Mark finished undressing her and slowly moved Jemma into the bathtub, gently splashing water on her skin.

"How's that feelin', darlin'?" He murmured softly.

"Splendid."

Jemma didn't look up at him and stared straight at the wall, playing with the charm around her neck. The scent of jasmine rose in the air, but it didn't mean jack to her. The only thing she wanted was to be with Mark and she couldn't have that. Jemma had to leave him and give up another great thing in her life, like so many other times.

It wasn't fair. Her eyes remained closed as he started washing her body with a washcloth and soap, her favorite scented kind. That just caused the tears to fall harder. This man had the biggest heart and Jemma had smashed it into a million pieces when she revealed the truth about why she was really here.

Jemma bit her bottom lip, watching him, seemingly memorized by how gentle Mark was with her. She was wondering if maybe he'd cracked or lost his marbles. No, that wasn't it. Mark was a great man with a big heart, who couldn't hurt her. She hurt him, but he couldn't hurt Jemma in return and that just tore her up inside.

"Why are you being this way with me? You're treating me as if…nothing happened, Mark." She softly pointed out, no edginess or hatred in her tone. It was a mixture of confusion and heartache. Mark lifted her other leg up after finishing up the first one, doing exactly the same routine.

"Because no matter what you did, Jemma, I can't seem to get the woman I know and married out of my head." Mark replied honestly, his voice soft as he bathed her. He met her eyes, seeing the pain in her teal orbs, knowing it was reflected in his green eyes. "The woman you're being right now."

"I wanted to tell you so many times, Mark." Jemma admitted, feeling him wash her back and sniffled as she buried her face in her knees, having brought them up to rest against her chest. "I wanted to come clean, but I knew if I did I would lose you. I've lost so many people in my life because of what I've done. I never felt regret for how my life is…until now. I don't want to be like this anymore."

She started crying, wrapping her arms around her knees and sobbed openly. Jemma couldn't believe she was opening up to her husband this way, but felt relieved that someone was willing to listen to her. Mark felt his heart break at her tears, at the obvious pain in her tone and sighed. Setting aside the washcloth, he ran a strong hand up and down her back soothingly, just listening to her.

"You don't have to be like that, Jemma. The choice is yours, darlin'." He murmured, still caressing her. "You can either run and keep on goin' like you are or you can stay here and help us fight him, make a complete change in your life."

"It doesn't matter. In the end, I'll still lose what I want, like I always do." Jemma whispered brokenly, trying to put some kind of edge in her voice and failed.

She slowly stood up from the bath, pressing her hand against the shower wall and wrapped a towel around her body, tucking it in between her breasts. Stepping out slowly, Jemma was not surprised when Mark helped her to the sink. She looked in the mirror, seeing the person staring her in the face and felt like killing herself at that moment. Just putting a bullet in her head would end all of her pain and misery. Limping out into the bedroom, Jemma collapsed on the bed, curling up in a ball and closed her eyes, the tears never stopping.

Mark leaned in the bathroom doorway, watching her cry. He knew she deserved to feel like this, especially after all the wrong she'd done in her life. All the people she must have hurt. At the same time though, seeing her in this much emotional and physical pain was tearing his already broken heart into millions of pieces. Sighing, Mark walked over to sit on the bed beside her, reaching out to take her hand in his.

"You'll only lose it, Jemma, if you don't fight hard enough to keep it." He whispered in her ear.

"How can I fight to keep you when I know you don't want me around anymore than I have to be, Mark?" She questioned heartbrokenly, sniffling and stood up from the bed.

Jemma ignored every single bit of pain that surged through her as she walked over to the dresser. Pulling clothes out left and right, she finally found what she wanted. She yanked on a pair of black panties with pants that fit her and then discarded her towel abruptly. Next, she pulled out a bra and clipped it on and then began sifting through her dresser drawers for a shirt.

"I'm leaving. I don't belong here. I never did and I never will."

Mark watched her, not moving to stop her, knowing if she didn't open her eyes now she never would. "Jemma…how do you know what I want? Did you honestly ever stop to think about it?" He asked softly, observing her.

Jemma stopped, a shirt in her hand and slowly turned around to face him with tears shining in her teal eyes. "What do you want, Mark?" She finally asked, breathing shakily. "You need to tell me what you want because right now I'm so confused I don't even know what to think." She was being honest with him and wanted to know what was going through his mind.

Mark slowly stood up to his full height, staring down at her intensely. "I want to know who you really are, Jemma." He admitted evenly. "Are you the woman who smashed my heart to pieces or are you the woman I'm seein' right now?"

Reaching out, Mark caught a lock of her red hair between his fingers, gently rubbing it, feeling how soft it was. He heard something downstairs and rolled his eyes, wondering what those assholes were doing to his house now. Jemma stared back into his emerald green eyes, not believing what he just said and didn't know how to answer that.

"I don't know who I am anymore, Mark. But I know I don't like the person I was that smashed your heart into pieces. I hate that side of me. You've brought out a whole different one over the past 2 years we've been together and made me feel things I've never felt before." Jemma admitted quietly, knowing he was getting annoyed by the people in the house and couldn't wait for this predicament to be over with. "Do you want a divorce?" She finally asked, swallowing hard and couldn't turn away from his gaze no matter how badly she wanted to.

"No." Mark said quietly. "I don't. At first, I did. I wanted to wipe your memory clean so I could lose the pain, but…" He scrubbed a hand down his face, looking at her thoughtfully, feeling like he was about to place his heart in her hands again. Wondering briefly if that was the smartest thing to do since she'd already ripped it apart once. "But now, I want to be with the woman I married."

Jemma heard that and dropped to her knees on the floor, tears pouring down her face relentlessly, not caring what was going on downstairs. She coughed, ignoring the pain in her ribs because the pain of her heart slowly mending was far worse. She thought Mark hated her and wanted her gone. Jemma thought so many things, but was wrong about all of them.

"I don't deserve this!" She whispered out harshly, not believing how big of a heart this man had in him. It was unbelievable! "I don't deserve you or anything you've done for me! I deserve to be thrown out on my ass and to never see you again!"

Mark frowned, looking down at her and wanted to comfort her, but at the same time he couldn't ignore the ruckus happening downstairs in his house anymore. Sighing, Mark gently lifted Jemma to her feet, tenderly kissing her head before guiding her over to the bed. "I have to go see what's goin' on, darlin'." He said, obviously reluctant to leave her.

Jemma did not have the strength to attempt to leave and she wasn't going to either. Not after what Mark said. She refused to break his heart again and leaned further back against the pillows. Suddenly, Jemma's eyes snapped open because something definitely didn't feel right in the house.

"Mark!" She gasped out, losing her breath and doubled over, fear in her features. "Something's wrong!"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Steve was cursing up a storm, a string of words coming from his mouth and began choking Jeff. John and Glen restrained him while Matt and Jeff had Paul. Ashley hadn't gone after Corence, knowing she needed sometime to herself. Steve growled as he hauled off, decking the wall so hard he put a hole right through it.

"FUCKIN' BITCH!"

"STEVE, CALM DOWN!" Randy bellowed, finally having enough, not realizing Corence had fled the room and shook his head in disappointment at Jeff. "What the fuck were you thinking kissing someone who's taken, moron?!"

"I was giving her something Steve couldn't apparently." Jeff shot back, defending himself, tired of being everyone's gofer and groaned when Steve decked him in the face, breaking his nose. "FUCK!"

A shriek came from upstairs suddenly that was ear-piercing and suddenly went silent.

"CORENCE!" Ashley screamed through her tears, rushing out of the room.

"Shit!" Glen immediately hauled ass out of the room, stumbling over his own feet and cursed when he seen the front door wide open, hearing tires squealing. "MARK!"

"CORENCE!" Jemma screamed out, finally knowing what the feeling was and started crying hysterically. David had her. She could feel it and went to go near the bedroom door to walk out, only to fall flat on her face. "CORENCE!"

Mark heard the scream then Glen's cry, rushing from the room, tossing open the door and pounding down the steps. "WHAT HAPPENED?" He bellowed angrily, looking at the wide open front door. "WHERE IS SHE?"

Ashley heard Jemma's screams and amid her own fear, panicking, crawled up the stairs. Literally crawled since her feet wouldn't hold her, Ashley made it into the bedroom. Sobbing just as hysterically as she made her way to Jemma, shakily helping her to a kneeling position.

"He has her!" Ashley gasped out.

"CORENCE!" Jeff shouted, shoving Steve away from him, who had a worried look in his blue eyes and bolted out of the room. He seen the front door swinging open and shook his head, tears burning in his green eyes. "FUCK!"

"No…" Steve shook his head, not believing this was happening and bolted out of the room. He ran out of the front door and down the steps, seeing the tire marks in the grass, and dropped to his knees. "NO! CORENCE!" Steve bellowed out. He'd broken his promise to protect her and pounded his fists repeatedly into the ground.

"I know!" The feeling in the pit of Jemma's stomach had been sensing David was in the house, but she'd been too late. She slowly got her feet with Ashley's help, trembling from head to toe and walked out of the room, needing to find any evidence that seen he'd taken her. "Damn it!"

"Fuck!" Mark cursed, half of him wanting to breakdown and the other half knowing there was no time for that. "Glen, go get the damn guns." He ordered, his tone turning to ice, green eyes showing worry and then going eerily blank. Glen knew better than to argue and did as he was told. Mark spun around when he seen Ashley and Jemma, walking over to help them both, seeing their legs were shaking. "Do you know where he might've taken her?"

Jemma looked at Mark, pure fear evident in her eyes and suddenly couldn't take it anymore. She suddenly collapsed, her world shrouding in darkness. The emotional, physical and mental exhaustion that she'd gone through the past few days had taken its toll on her, especially earlier with Mark.

"WAKE HER UP! SHE KNOWS WHERE HE'S TAKEN HER!" Jeff was frantic and beyond thinking rationally as he started shaking Jemma so hard her head began bobbing dangerously back and forth. He'd gotten carried away and actually slapped her across the face, hoping that would jolt her awake. "WAKE UP!"

Mark turned around and punched Jeff so hard the smaller man went flying across the room. "Are you out of your damn mind?"

Mark cradled Jemma to him, checking her pulse and seeing the fresh red mark on her face, snarling dangerously. He stood up with her in his arms and looked around at everyone assembled, knowing without Jemma awake, they had nothing to work with. David would be miles away by now.

"Get Steve in here and…try…to sleep. Tomorrow morning we…"

He shook his head, feeling like such a bastard, telling them to sleep when god knew what was happening or about to happen to his baby sister. What else could he say? He sighed and carried Jemma back upstairs.

Steve stayed outside, refusing to come in and kept pounding his fists on the ground. He couldn't believe he'd done it. He'd let the bastard get her from right under his and everyone else's nose! He growled from low in the back of his throat, blue eyes narrowing to slits and gripped grass in his hands, letting it slip from his hands.

"I'll find you, Cor. When I do, his ass is MINE!" Steve vowed, but didn't move as the full lit moon shined down on him.

The first person, which was John who tried to move Steve got decked in the face. He wasn't going anywhere. He was staying out there all night, staring at the open gate, the tire marks and felt his anger rising more and more. If that bastard harmed one hair on her head, he was going to snap a bone for every hair that was touched.

"I will get you back, Cor. So help me god, I will." He promised, not caring if his knees were going numb.

~!~

Corence groaned, raising her head off of a pillow, blinking, her head feeling like it weighed a million pounds and finally dropped it back down. "Steve?" She whispered past parched lips, trying to work up enough saliva to take away the cottonmouth she felt.

"No, my angel. Steve isn't here." Corence frowned, watching blurrily as someone stepped into her line of vision, wishing she could see straight. David smiled down at the woman he loved, reaching down to tenderly brush away a lock of her unruly red hair. "Relax beautiful…" He murmured soothingly.

Corence started sobbing violently when her vision suddenly cleared, seeing who was sitting on the bed beside her. Shying away from him when he stroked her hair, she remembered all too well the notes he had sent her. The things he had done to Jemma were very fresh too.

"Ssshhh angel." David pacified, brushing the tips of his fingers down her lips, groaning at how soft they felt, like rose petals. "I'm not going to hurt you. I could never hurt you, my love."

Her green eyes widened in pure terror when he bent down to kiss her.

David sighed, slipping his tongue past Corence's sweet lips, frowning and pulling back, staring down at her, concern shining in his brown eyes. "You're hungry." He said gently, caressing her growling stomach. Corence only nodded, silently thanking the stars for intervening. "I'll be back my love." He murmured, brushing his lips against hers and tightened the binds he'd used to hold her down, not wanting her to escape while he was out.

Corence burst into tears the minute the door closed behind him.

~!~

Steve had been an absolute bear for the past 3 days, hardly speaking. He was carrying a shotgun, after wrestling it away from Mark. Promising he wouldn't shoot Jeff…yet. He wasn't through with the kid, but right now he had more important things to worry about, like getting his girlfriend back in his strong secure arms.

Jemma slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room, feeling her head swimming. The events from 3 days ago flowed through her mind, causing her to bolt up, shouting. "Corence!"

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she ripped the comforter off of her body and took a step from the bed. Only to fall, her hands catching her before her face collided with the carpeted floor. Mark shot up from the chair he'd dozed in, shotgun across his lap, getting to his feet. He stared down at Jemma for a minute and set aside the gun, rushing to help her up, gently lifting her off the floor.

"Jem, calm down, stop crying." He ordered, needing her calm if she was to be of any use to him.

"He's…got her! H-He's got her, Mark!"

Jemma was going into hysterics as she started sobbing uncontrollably and cried out in pain when he shook her. It wasn't hard but enough to get her mind focused on what was happening around her. She looked up into his eyes and finally collapsed back against him, not fainting this time, but still incredibly weak. Mark nodded grimly, scooping her up into his arms and sitting on the bed with her on his lap.

"Yes Jem, he does. I need to you think hard, darlin'. Try to think if you know of ANY place he might've taken her. Where'd he take you?" He asked softly, urgency in his voice.

It'd been 3 days. Who KNEW what that sick bastard had done to Corence by now? Jemma nodded, trying to think and knew there was only one place he could've taken her. She knew it was around an hour away from here and slowly looked up into his emerald green eyes, knowing he'd protect her with his life.

"There is a place. The night I snuck out after we…made love…multiple times." She cringed, remembering their talk about a baby and knew she'd have to come clean about the birth control pills. Jemma wouldn't do that though until after this was taken care of. "It's the only shot we have at this point."

Mark nodded, too worried about his sister to dwell on the issues between him and Jemma. There would be time for that later. "Good, I'll send Ashley up to help you get dressed then you're comin' downstairs to give us all a rundown of this place." He said in a firm voice, his hand gentle. Though as he caressed her cheek, Mark leaned forward to kiss her forehead and walked out of the room. "BOYS, get around, we're fuckin' goin' huntin'!"

"ABOUT TIME!" Matt shouted in pure relief.

Jemma knew they were going after David. She didn't know if she was making the right decision or not, but knew she couldn't allow David to win. She had one place in mind and slowly stood up from the bed, wincing in pain, trying to suck it up. Jemma pulled on a pair of black jeans with a tank top and looked in the mirror, putting her long hair back in a ponytail. Wetting it down with the spray bottle, she proceeded to outline her eyes with black eyeliner.

Whether Mark liked it or not, Jemma was going. She had too. She finished and walked out of the room downstairs, seeing everyone buzzing about. Walking over to the fridge with a glass in hand she snagged from the table, everyone was completely silent as she filled it up to the rim with orange juice and began downing it, ignoring all the eyes on her.

Mark cleared his throat, looking around and gestured to an open door. The barroom. Watching as everyone filed in, he looked back at Jemma. He watched her refill her glass before placing a hand on the small of her back, guiding her inside as well. Glen was busy checking his pockets, leaning against a wall with John, who was busy replacing the clip in his gun.

"Well, you said we're going hunting. Where we off to?" Matt asked eagerly, wanting to get Corence back safe and sound.

Mark looked expectantly at Jemma, waiting for her to speak.

Jemma finished off her second glass of orange juice and set it down, ignoring the pain flowing throughout her body. "I'm not saying a word until Mark agrees that I can go with." She stated, crossing her arms in front of her chest, knowing he wouldn't allow it.

"Jemma, you have to tell us where she's at or else I'll fuck you up." Steve threatened, blue eyes narrowed.

"Is THAT right?" Jemma challenged, raising an eyebrow and scoffed when he just nodded his head. "Stevie boy, sit your ass down before you hurt yourself." She then looked expectantly at Mark, cracking her knuckles and flexed them. "I want payback for what he did to me so I'm going."

"Hell Jem, no offense intended, but you better be shooting quicker than everyone else cause none of us are much worried about hurting the son of a bitch so much as killing him." John said, knowing Mark would allow her to go.

"As long as a bullet gets put through the fucker's head, I don't care who goes." Mark said, nodding at Jemma to let her know she could go with them.

"Fuck, and here I was hoping we could slice off his balls." Ashley grumbled, sounding downright disappointed.

"Where we going, Jemma?" Glen asked, cracking his knuckles, staring intently at her.

"Before I revealed to all of you who I really was, I snuck out the night before Mark found out about David's parole. I met him at this old looking shabby hotel room and that's when I told him he had 2 weeks or else I was coming clean with everything." Jemma explained and began pacing back and forth, chewing on her thumbnail, eyebrows drawing together. "My guess would be he took her there, especially with how unstable he is. And if ANYONE is putting a bullet through his head," She paused, staring straight into her husband's eyes, hers filled with pure venom. "It's going to be me."

Randy nodded, looking at Mark, who had this deceptively calm expression and swallowed hard. "We're really gonna kill him?" He asked hesitantly, not sure if he was comfortable with this.

"Stop being a pansy ass!" Paul growled, smacking Randy upside the head and nodded back at Jemma. "As long as we all get a little piece of him, I don't have a problem with you ending him."

Mark didn't say a word, just nodded. He didn't care, one way or another, David was dying. He didn't want to draw it out, torture the son of a bitch. He just wanted him dead, plain and simple.

"Shouldn't Cor get a chance to put a bullet through his head?" Matt asked casually, thinking she had every right to have a shot at David for everything he'd put her through.

"Shut up, who cares? As long as the cocksucker is dead that should satisfy us." Ashley stated, smacking her boyfriend in the arm.

"Very true." Jemma nodded at Ashley, smiling a bit, though it was bitter as she cracked her knuckles on her other hand, a deadly look coming over her eyes. "It's an hour away from here, thanks to Mark living out in the middle of nowhere. Get all the weapons you can muster up and meet down here in 20 minutes." She watched as everyone nodded and stood up, walking past her up the stairs, leaving her and Mark alone.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Mark shook his head, laughing softly. "Darlin', they'll be back in 5, the weapons have been gathered since the night you were dropped on the porch." He informed her, walking over to gently place his hands on her hips, staring down at her.

Jemma shrugged, staring up into his emerald green eyes and felt a small smile curve her lips. "Didn't know." She made it sound blasé as she reached her hand up, caressing his face, her hips scorching from his heated touch. "You ready to end this once and for all?" She asked quietly, a hint of dangerous intentions evident in her voice.

Mark nodded, his emerald green eyes, normally sparkling with warmth, were now pure acidic. "I've been ready. Now is it an hour there driving the speed limit?" He asked casually, arching an eyebrow.

Jemma giggled wickedly and shook her head. "Nope it's an hour when you do 90 an hour." She informed him, winking before walking out of the barroom.

Spotting all the weapons, Jemma suddenly smirked, seeing her guns. She picked them up, twirling them in her hands and slipped her holsters on, sliding the guns inside of them. She then wrapped her knife belt around her waist that hid beneath her shirt and took out her favorite 6 inch blade, running her finger along the sharp edge. "Perfect." It was a deadly purr.

"Tell me I can't go one more time, Matthew, and I'll slit your throat." Ashley threatened as she and the brothers walked down the stairs, her hand straying to the side of her pants.

"Ash, it's too damn dangerous!" Matt growled, refusing to let his girlfriend put herself at risk.

"Matt, shut up. She's going if she fuckin' wants to." Mark snapped, not in the mood for the arguing. He just wanted to find his sister and kill David. Honestly was that so much to ask? "Everyone ready? Good, let's go."

Jemma didn't say a word. She just slid her gun out and aimed it at Matt, who automatically put his hands up. "YOU'RE staying here and, if you don't like it, then I'll get the dogs to babysit you and, BELIEVE ME when I say this, they do an exceptionally good job." She looked at Ashley with a smirk who came to her side and clicked the trigger back when Matt started charging at her "I wouldn't do that, Mattie boy."

"NOW WAIT JUST A GODDAMN MINUTE-" Jeff started to shriek when another gun was aimed at him, causing his green eyes to widen and immediately shot his hands up in the air in surrender.

"You're staying here too." Jemma commanded, that cold smirk never leaving her lips and looked back at her husband. "NOW we're ready to go."

Mark shook his head, his own weapon of choice a sawed off shotgun and it was hidden beneath his black leather duster. He looked at Jemma, smirking slightly, his own eyes cold. "You 2 have fun watchin' the house now." He said to Matt and Jeff as he passed mockingly.

"Fuck off." Matt sneered, shoving Jeff behind him when Steve passed. "Keep your mouth shut, Jeffy." Ashley spared her boyfriend one last glance before following Glen out the door.

"Goddamn it, I wanna go!" Jeff whined, stomping his feet and groaned when Matt elbowed him in the stomach. He growled and tackled him to the floor, knocking over a kitchen chair, but he didn't care. He had to take his aggression out on someone.

"You ever stop to think about what's gonna happen to us if we get caught?" John asked Randy as he slid into the black SUV.

"I honestly don't care." Randy stated, sitting in the passenger seat while Glen drove, John and Ashley in the back.

"Fuck, we'll be doing the world a service. They'll probably give us all medals or something." Glen snorted, following Jemma out of the drive, a blowtorch beside him on the floor. "Besides, we're not getting caught, kid, so shut it."

Ashley shifted, looking back and forth between John and Randy. "Thinks he's alright?"

Steve got in his own car with Paul in the passenger seat, knowing 3 cars was a bit much, but nobody was about to ride with the demented married couple of Jemma and Mark. All Steve cared about was finding Corence and getting her away from David. His weapon of choice was a sawed off shotgun like Mark, refusing to use anything else. Paul had his favorite, a rifle.

"You ready to do this man?" He asked, turning the ignition of the car on.

"I've been ready since I arrived." Paul answered without hesitation, stroking his rifle like it was his best friend.

Jemma raced Mark to the car, smirking since she'd pickpocketed him for the keys and dangled them in front of him when he went to snatch them from her. "You don't know the way. I'm driving. Deal with it." She stated, getting in the driver's side and unlocked the door for him, sliding the key in the ignition, buckling up. She had all of her weapons securely on her, not about to go without extra backup.

Mark didn't care that Jemma was driving as long as they got there as quickly as possible. "Will he be expectin' us, Jem?" He asked, staring out the window. "I'm inclined to think the son of a bitch is gonna be…too occupied-" He swallowed hard. "To be thinkin' right."

"He won't know what hit him, Mark." Jemma stated, having all the confidence in the world that David wasn't thinking straight. The motherfucker was too obsessed with Corence to be thinking logically and that would definitely work in their favor. "We're going to get her back, you have my word on that." She vowed in a dark voice, never taking her eyes from the road.

Punching close to 100 miles an hour, Jemma wanted to make it there before the hour passed. Mark frowned, the lines in his face deepening, pressing his forehead to the cool window. If that son of a bitch laid one finger on his sister…fuck just killing him. Mark would be taking Ashley up on her advice of slicing his balls off.

45 minutes later, Jemma pulled up on the side of the road, causing Mark to look at her with a raised eyebrow. "If he sees the cars, he'll know we're here." She simply explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world and shook her head. Jemma slid out of the truck, closing the door quietly and brought her gun out as everyone got out. "I need 2 people here to watch the cars and watch for cops. This is a deserted hotel so nobody is staying here. This has been where David has been hiding out for the past year he's been out on parole.' She informed them all, clicking the trigger back, and nodded as she twirled it in her hand. "Do we have any volunteers or do I pick them out myself?" When nobody spoke, Jemma sighed as she rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Fine, Ashley and John are staying here. The rest of you, let's go get Corence back, shall we?" She sounded eerily calm and chipper in a deadly sort of way.

Mark just shook his head, eyes fastened on his wife, his gun within easy reaching range.

"Just go get her and kill the fucker." Ashley said, looking at Mark then Jemma.

"And hurry because we look mildly retarded like this. If this place is abandoned, anyone driving by is gonna wonder about us." John added.

Mark nodded, squaring his shoulders. "Let's get it done."

~!~

David stared at her, his brown eyes taking her in hungrily. Finally, he leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Corence's lips. The kiss turned more and more violent with each passing second with David unable to control the desire he had felt for her for over 2 years now. Growling hungrily as he forced her down onto the bed, Corence was going to be his on this night whether she wanted to or not.

"NO, PLEASE DON'T!" Corence screamed, tears streaming down her face, trying to hold her torn shirt together.

David grunted, nipping at her neck, his hands roaming her body greedily. "Ssshhh my love, it's alright." He murmured huskily, licking his lips at the thought of about to get what he'd dreamed about for so long.

~!~

Jemma advised John and Ashley to stay in one of the cars and keep low, but still watch out for any cars or cops. She then headed toward the building, looking at the stairs and nodded. Mark was right behind her, followed by Steve, Paul, Glen and Randy. Randy had a crowbar in his hand for his weapon choice, not really wanting to get involved in the bloodbath that was about to commence, and swallowed hard.

Randy finally backed out at the last minute and hightailed it back to the car with Ashley and John, causing Jemma to snort. What a pussy! Once they climbed the stairs, Jemma stopped hearing screaming and had to halt, bracing her hand on the wall, feeling like the breath had been knocked out of her.

"What's wrong?" Steve demanded in a whisper, cocking the sawed off shotgun in the air. He was ready to blow David's heart out of his chest and felt his own lodge in his throat when he heard another scream.

It was Corence.

Mark barely repressed a growl, green eyes darkening to a dangerous color, his mouth set in a grim line. He reached for his own shotgun, glancing down at Jemma and gently pulled her off of the wall. "Darlin', you can't stop now." He whispered, concern flashing in his eyes for a brief second for her. "Let's end this and go home." He traced his thumb over her lower lip.

Home.

Jemma smiled when he referred to his house as their home. She nodded, swallowing hard and ignored the memories of what David had done to her that plagued her mind. She kept walking, taking out both of her guns and clicked the triggers back. Jemma finally stopped in front of the room, her heart pounding vigorously in her chest when she heard another scream. She mentally counted to 3 before kicking the door in, startling David out of his wits and felt her eyes narrow to slits at what she saw.

"Get off of her NOW, David." Jemma ordered, pointing both guns directly at him. Her teal eyes widened suddenly when David moved behind a hysterical Corence and drew a blade from his back pocket, pressing it right to her throat. That move instantly stopped Mark and the others from advancing any further. "Don't move." She ordered them, knowing Corence's life was in David's hands now.

"Let her go!" Steve growled venomously, locking eyes with Corence, who looked scared out of her mind.

He honestly didn't blame her and wanted to just shoot the fucker between the eyes, but had to remain calm. The last thing Steve wanted was to have Corence's death added along with David's. Mark grunted, watching as David drew Corence as far as the chains around her ankles would allow, using her as a human shield. He reluctantly lowered his shotgun, making a hand gesture for everyone to lower their weapons as well. He was getting Corence out of here alive and knew they had to comply with whatever David wanted.

For now.

Corence whimpered, her eyes moving over everyone assembled before her, gasping when the cold steel bit into her throat, fighting back a fresh onslaught of tears.

David's brown eyes were also taking them all in, looking like a trapped rat. "I go, she goes." He hissed, digging the knife against her neck even together, feeling her blood slowly trail over his fingers. "We'll die together, my love." David murmured in her ear, not taking his eyes off of his enemies. "Drop your weapons!" He barked, narrowing his eyes at Jemma, adjusting Corence so he was protected. "ALL of them."

"Okay, alright David, just don't hurt her." Jemma said, lowering both of her guns and raised her hands up, trying to calm down her thudding heart. She looked at all of the guys with her, seeing them slowly lower their weapons, even Steve. "Come on, David. Don't hurt the woman you love. She loves you so much and you're hurting her." Jemma soothed, her voice soft and calming as she locked eyes with Corence, silently telling her to play along for now and not to question it. "Do you honestly want to hurt the woman you love and who loves you back?"

Steve and the rest were all thinking the same thing. WAS JEMMA OUT OF HER DAMN MIND? They thought it, didn't say it, which was a smart move on all their parts because David looked like he could slit Corence's throat at any given second. David frowned, his eyebrows drawing together, only slightly letting up on the pressure with the blade.

"No…" He said slowly then growled. "But if you think I'm going to die without her!"

Corence bit back a yelp, staring into Jemma's eyes, repressing shivers. "David, please baby, I know you don't mean to, but you're hurting me." She whispered, her voice a soft sweet caress. Contrition instantly filled his eyes at her words.

'Dear sweet Jesus, this man is out of his damn mind!' Mark thought, watching as David's moods bounced back and forth dangerously, knowing one wrong word or move could send Corence to her death.

Jemma knew it was now or never, especially with David looking back and forth on the floor. A second later, a knife was thrown, lodging right in his throat and she pulled Corence out of harm's way right into Mark's arms. She watched as the man who hired her, who'd taken her life for 2 years, who raped and beat her within an inch of her life, slowly died before them. She'd used her favorite 6 inch blade, but that wasn't enough.

Tears of pain and anger slid down her cheeks as she picked up both of her guns and started unloading bullet after piercing bullet in his body. She did it until the shells were completely empty, blowing on both of them and slid them in her holsters. Wiping her tears away, Jemma kicked him a few times and spat on his bloodied dead corpse.

"Burn in hell, asshole." She then turned around, staring icily at Glen and nodded at him. "Burn it down along with him." She ordered and walked over to Corence, hugging her tightly, stroking her hair with her hand. "Ssshhh it's over, Cor. It's over, sweetheart."

Mark frowned when Corence couldn't stop crying and passed her to Steve, seeing the tears on Jemma's face and picked her up, holding her close carrying her out of the building. The smell of Glen's blow torch followed them, knowing Glen was doing what he did best. Arson.

"Hurry!" Ashley screeched, seeing them walking out of the building along with smoke pouring from a window. "Cops are coming!" John already had all the cars running, hearing the sirens in the distance, knowing they'd been called on.

Jemma just snuggled into Mark's arms, the tears not stopping, and allowed him to carry her back to the car. He set her in the passenger seat of the car before sliding into the driver's side. He peeled out of there, making sure to take all of their weapons and left no traces behind. Paul got in the driver's side of the car Steve drove, knowing he refused to let Corence go and took off as soon as they were both securely inside, followed by Glen, Randy, John and Ashley. Together, they all headed back to the house, hoping the cops didn't trace the arson back to them or the murder for that matter.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Glen started smirking when the building completely went up, glancing at Randy and Ashley, who just gaped at him and shrugged. "I like fire and I like bombs." He said simply.

Mark kept his green eyes on the road, taking the back way home, and stopped midway to pull off onto an abandoned property. "We're swapping cars." He explained when Jemma shot him a look. "We've had a lot of time to think about this if you can't tell, darlin'."

Glen destroyed the old cars with a smile on his face.

"Man, you don't set people on fire, do you?" Randy asked hesitantly, a shaky smile on his face as he stared at his friend, who was getting blowtorch happy with a demented smile on his face.

Glen arched an eyebrow, tossing the blowtorch into the flaming car before getting in the SUV and peeled out of there, not wanting to be barbequed when they blew up. "On occasion." He admitted simply.

"Smart idea." Jemma complimented, glad her husband had been smart enough to think this through and allowed him to guide her to the new car.

Mark helped her into the truck and she buckled up, leaning her head against the window, closing her eyes. Jemma couldn't believe she'd murdered again and knew that was going to be the last life she took. Even though David had it coming for what he put her and everyone else through, especially Corence.

Mark nodded, heading towards home. "You alright?" He asked, reaching across the seat to take her hand and gently squeezed.

"I will be." Jemma whispered back softly, squeezing his hand in return and stared out the window as a few more tears slipped down her cheeks.

Mark sighed, wondering if she was going to need therapy after everything that had happened to her in her life then figured he'd just put her and Corence through it together.

Steve carried Corence to the new car, Paul driving again and slid into the passenger seat. He kissed her forehead and rocked her back and forth, running his fingers through her hair, glad as she was safe. He'd wrapped a bandana around her throat, suppressing the blood flow and whispered how much he loved her.

"I love you so much, honey." He murmured, burying his face in her hair and felt a tear slip down his cheek.

Corence snuggled against him, crying softly now. She looked up at him, wiping away his tears. "I love you too." She whispered back hoarsely.

Steve smiled in relief when he heard that, holding her tighter against his strong body and kissed her lips softly. "I'm not mad anymore. I don't even care about what happened between you and Jeff. I just want to be with you, Cor. I love you and I want you forever, no matter what. Forgive me, Cor. Please honey, forgive me."

He ran his fingers through her hair continuously as Paul headed back to Mark's ranch. Corence blushed, honestly having forgotten about the whole thing with Jeff due to everything that had happened and just nodded. She only wanted Steve and buried her face against his shoulder, knowing she had a lot to make up to him for that stunt with Jeff.

They arrived at the ranch an hour later, Mark going 80 instead of 100 miles an hour. Jemma stared up at the place she'd called home for the past 2 years and suddenly felt sick to her stomach. She lied to the man sitting right next to her and broke his heart. She didn't deserve to be here and didn't deserve his love. Jemma tried to keep her bottom lip from trembling, but it wasn't happening. What was going to happen now that this whole David ordeal was finally over with?

As soon as Paul stopped the car, Steve got out carrying his girlfriend with him and brought her into the house. He punched Jeff in the face when he went to say a word, heading upstairs, cradling Corence against his strong chest. Steve walked up into the bedroom, slamming the door shut with his foot and set Corence down gently on the comfortable bedding. He kicked off his shoes, sliding his shirt off and joined her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Curled up against her, Steve gave her all the comfort and love she needed at that moment.

Mark set Jemma down only once they were in the bedroom, having carried her inside the house and instantly stripped her out of her clothes. Both of them smelled like death and smoke. Once they were naked, he lead her to the bathroom, turning on the shower, adjusting the temperature and gently nudged her under the sprays.

"You alright, Jemma?" He asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Not the first killing I've done." Jemma joked bitterly and allowed the water to cascade down her body, washing away all reminiscence of what happened that night.

She closed her eyes, her hands pressed against the shower wall before her. There was a second shower spray that was reaching Mark nicely so Jemma wasn't hogging all the water. This was HIS shower in HIS house after all. She sighed heavily, not able to move and lowered her head, just letting the water pound down on her back. Mark sighed, reaching for the sponge and her body wash, lathering it and began to wash her, taking his time.

"Jemma, what're you thinkin', darlin'?" He asked softly, cupping her chin and forcing her to look at him, staring down at her out of piercing green eyes.

"What's going to happen now…between us?" She hesitantly replied, but was being honest with him.

Glad the water still beat down on her, Jemma's tears mixed with the sprays. She sighed as he washed her body, the smell of jasmine entering her nostrils and felt a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. Mark sighed again and turned her around to do her back, reaching every part of body.

"That's up to you, Jemma." He said softly, trailing a finger down her spine gently. "If you're wantin'…to leave, you can leave. I want you to stay though, darlin'." He admitted, being honest with her, and once again putting his heart in her hands. "I'd like for us to…truly get to know each other this time."

Jemma bit her bottom lip when she heard that, not believing after everything she'd done to him he wanted her to stay. She felt a shiver course down her spine when she felt his finger trail down it and slowly turned around to face him. Jemma stared into his eyes for a long moment, studying him and finally nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him close to her body.

"I love you so much, Mark." She whispered, meaning what she said and hoped he believed her.

A huge sigh of relief escaped Mark's lips, almost afraid she'd laugh at him and enfolded her in his strong embrace. "I love you too, Jemma."

He kissed the top of her head, not minding the water pounding on them. This was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, have children with someday, everything. No matter what was in her past, he forgave and help her to forget it.

Jemma started crying, burying her face in the crook of his neck, trembling. She knew she was destined to be with this man all along, even if he'd started out as her job. Hearing him tell her he loved her proved that fact and Jemma kissed his neck nuzzling it, not wanting to be anywhere else.

She wanted to be in Mark's arms forever and to start her new life fresh with him. Mark let her cry on him, feeling his own tears mingling with the shower sprays and smiled, beginning to lather her hair. He knew Jemma and him were meant to be together, even if things had started out under false pretense.

"A new start darlin', for both of us." He murmured, gently tipping her head back to work out the shampoo and threaded his fingers in her hair, staring down at her lovingly.

"A new beginning sounds wonderful, sweetie." She murmured in reply and sighed in contentment. Jemma ran her hands up and down his chest with the bar of soap he always used, lathering his skin and felt a genuine smile cross her face. "You always did love washing me." She teased gently, running her hands down to his abs and began caressing them.

Jemma missed this. She missed his touch, his warmth, everything about Mark, especially when he pampered her. Mark smirked, staring down at her, amusement twinkling in his green eyes.

"I love to do a lot of things to you, darlin'." He murmured, his voice low and husky, the smirk broadening when she shivered, enjoying the feeling of her washing him, shivering as well.

"I know you do and I love doing a lot of things to you too."

Jemma leaned forward, pressing open mouth kisses down his chest to his abs, snaking her tongue out and flicked them before stopping. She wrapped her arms around his muscular waist, pressing her face to his chest and shakily exhaled. She still couldn't believe Mark wanted her to stay, but knew they had a lot to talk about still.

"Come on, let's get out and have that talk you wanted." She suggested softly, turning the shower off and stepped out, smiling when he wrapped a towel around her body along with his strong arms.

In the past few days, Mark had honestly forgotten all about that talk. He dried her gently, wrapping a towel around his own waist, following her out to the bedroom. He growled when she reached for clothes and picked her up, depositing her on the bed, crawling alongside of her. Jemma's eyes widened slightly, not expecting him to stop her from trying to get clothes and smiled when he joined her. She ran her fingers through his damp locks, loving how soft his hair was and sighed in contentment.

"Sweetheart, if you didn't want me to wear clothes, you could've just said something." She giggled softly, finding it amusing that he growled at her and shook her head gently, kissing his forehead.

"Could've, but it's more fun this way." Mark smirked, pulling Jemma down against him, smiling when she snuggled against him. "Now darlin'…we need to talk about us." He gently stroked her arm. "What're you lookin' to do from here?"

"I'm staying here with you and getting to know you again, Mark. You may not believe it, but who I was before you found out about my job was really me. The only thing that's changed is that I fell in love with you over the past year after we married. But my love for motorcycles, orange juice, the scent of jasmine, picnics, none of that was phony. That was really me." She explained quietly, running her fingers up and down his forearm, regret flooding her. Jemma hated how she broke his heart. It was lethal, something that should've been outlawed.

Mark studied her thoughtfully, toying with her red hair. "And the other side of you? The one you showed when you came clean? The one tonight?" He murmured inquisitively.

"I can't deny that it's not part of me, Mark." She quietly replied, feeling the tears begin sliding down her cheeks and closed her eyes. "I don't want that kind of life anymore. I don't want to kill and destroy people's lives anymore. I just want to have peace and tranquility in my life for once."

Mark nodded, wishing the same thing for himself. His life had been rocked off its foundation several times lately and he didn't like that. He wanted things the way they'd been. Him and her, happy and in love. Corence living off down the road about 20 minutes away and Steve coming over for weekend fishing trips. He just wanted to be happy with Jemma by his side again.

"Good because with any luck that's what we'll have." He murmured, kissing her softly, reassuringly.

"Mark, there's one more thing I need to tell you…" Jemma hesitated and trailed off, feeling her bottom lip tremble.

Slowly extracting herself from his arms, tears falling on the carpeted floor below, Jemma walked over to her dresser drawer. She pulled out the object, staring at it and threw it on the bed right in front of him, wrapping her arms around herself. She didn't care if she was naked or not. Mark had the right to know what she'd been doing lately. The object on the bed was her birth control pills and Jemma lowered her head in shame.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered heartbrokenly.

Mark stared down at the birth control pills, picking up and reading the bottle. He looked up at Jemma, nodding and tossed them back to her. "Considerin' what you were doin' darlin', I guess I can't blame you for not wantin' to get pregnant. Though now…" He wiggled his eyebrows, pulling her down onto the bed again. "Come on, Jem, I'm not mad at you." He whispered in her ear, nuzzling it.

Jemma started laughing softly through tears, staring up into his emerald green eyes and caressed his face with the back of her hand. "Thank you…for giving me a second chance." She kissed him softly, wrapping her arms around his neck and sighed when they broke apart. "I do want a family with you, Mark…once we get to know each other better, but I'm not going to take that shit anymore. Whatever happens is meant to be, unless you want me to keep taking them?"

Mark shrugged. "It's up to you, darlin'. Keep takin' them if you want, until you're ready. You're right though, we need to get to know each other better first." He gently nestled her neck, smirking when she shivered. "Though I'm pretty sure we got the knowin' each other physically down to an art." He teased in a slow drawl.

Jemma smiled softly, moaning softly as the hair from his goatee brushed across the spot on her neck that made her melt. "I was lost, but somehow you managed to find me. The true me. I can't wait to get to know you better." Jemma knew this was where she was always destined to be.

"I'm glad I found the real you, darlin'. I love you, Jem." He murmured against her neck, running his hands up and down her sides, groaning at how soft her skin felt. A few seconds later, he was buried to the hilt inside of her, where he belonged and proceeded to make love to his beautiful wife.

They became lost in the moment with each other and both never wanted it to end.

The End.


End file.
